Before The Storm
by Niley4evaLove
Summary: Miley rolled her eyes and went over to the television switching it on to catch the headline. 'Nelena back together, get the info right after this break? Back in a bit, don't go away unless you want to miss this juicy gossip' 'Miley get over it, move on'
1. Chapter 1

Before The Storm

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning to one messy room. Emily, Demi and I where sprawled out on the floor.

"Come on guys wake up" I shouted.

"Urgh" Demi groaned

"What time is it?" Emily asked in a detached tone.

"10:30. Come on it's time to wake up." I exclaimed.

"Urgh fine." Demi groaned again.

Miley rolled her eyes and went over to the television switching it on to catch the headline. 'Nelena back together, get the info right after this break? Back in a bit, don't go away unless you want to miss this juicy gossip'

I sat there staring at the TV. Why hadn't he told me? To scared probably! Idiot!

"You alright Mi?" the familiar voice of Emily said.

"Yeah, … Yeah of course." I replied.

The news reporter came back on and we all sat to look at the screen! "So … for the third night in a row Selena was spotted at Nick's concert. Pics coming up!" they then showed pics of them both sitting there smiling or laughing together.

"Yeah whatever, surely she knows by now she's just going to get her heart broken again!" I sighed.

"You sure you're alright Mi?" Demi asked.

I wiped a single tear away. "Yeah, I just can't believe he never told me."

"Maybe they aren't actually going out!" Emily suggested.

"Of course there going out. Look at them!" I exclaimed. "Well if he wants to play this game then so can I"

"Mi, please. Not the make him jealous card, again?" Demi replied.

"It's the only way I can get back at him." I picked up my phone and rang someone.

"What you want?"

"Hey to you to, Liam." I rolled my eyes I hated him we were fine until our publicists had made us go out. "Wanna go out today?"

"Why?" he asked.

"No reason. Just yano … to hang out!"

"Of course. More like you have just watched the news. Seen that Nick and Selena are going out again and you want to make him jealous."

"You know me so well!" I laughed.

"Fine. I'll come pick you up, see you in a few."

I smiled. "Thank you so so much!"

He laughed

"Girls, I need your help. I need to find a really cute outfit."

"I'm guessing you are going on a 'date' with Liam." Demi said sarcastically.

I smiled "Yep"

"So. Where we off?"

"Pinkberry,"

"No I am not going to be seen with you there, Nick will kill us!"

"Exactly!"

"Fine but it was your idea"

"Alright, that's fine." I agreed quickly.

"You know it's probably publicity"

"If it was publicity he would have told me"

"Maybe he was getting around to it."

I shook my head, "He's had three freaking days."

When we got there paparazzi surrounded us, as he put his arm around my waist. I took advantage of him not moving and reached up to kiss him! I knew he would kill me but if Nick was to see it, it was worth it.

In my pocket I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to look at it. _One new message from Nick x. _ I took one look at it and put it make in my pocket.

**Nick's POV**

Selena smiled at me as I walked in. "Hey Baby!" she stood up walked over to me and kissed me softly.

I pulled away and sat down.

"You okay?" she asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah" I lied.

"What's up with you and Miley?" she asked.

"What"

"Whenever there's something up with you two, you sit down then answer 'yeah' when I ask if you're okay!"

In the back of my head I noted that if this was Miley she would have come and sat next to me and told me everything was alright or that it would work out. But this wasn't Miley, this was Selena and I had to get used to that fact. It was time to move on.

"She won't text me back."

"Maybe she just a little pissed cos' you didn't tell her we were going out again!"

"But she's my best friend, Sel!"

"Calm down, she'll text you back in her own time. Oh and did you see the pics on Ocean Up of her and Liam?"

"WHAT?"

"Go look for yourself."

As I got up and grabbed my computer, the first think I saw was

'**Miley And Liam Date'**

I carried on reading.

_Miley spotted at pinkberry, they were looking very cozy and even shared a short, sweet kiss! How romantic!_

I scrolled to the pictures and the first one was them kissing. I slammed the computer shut. But that can't be true she told me just last week it was only for publicity. So she lied to me.

So once again she had decided to play the make me jealous card. Well guess what I could play that card to. But this time she would not win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV.**

When I woke up the next morning I logged on to my facebook to see that I had a new message.

**Nick: Publicity really?**

That's pretty funny. I couldn't help but reply.

**Miley: You can't criticise me. At least my boyfriend is new. What you just gonna keep swapping between the both of us!**

**Nick's POV.**

I walked over to Selena time to make Miley jealous this was a two way game. "You wanna go out tonight?" I asked her

She looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'd love to."

"Good. Want to go to the movies, whatever you want to watch"

"Thank you, I love you."

"Love you too" Had I really just lied straight to my girlfriends face.

When I got back home I logged on to my laptop. Reading Miley's latest message..

**Hah whatever! At least I actually love Selena. You don't love that guy. You still love me and we both know it. But guess what I've moved on!**

**Miley's POV**

I kept reading that message that was low even for him. And although I would never admit it to him reading that line really hurt me. So instead I rolled my eyes and replied.

**Yup you really love her don't you. I don't her about you wrinting or singing any songs about her. Stop lying you are just trying to convince you self that! **

**Nick's POV.**

After reading her message I left for the benefit concert My Brothers, Me, Selena, Demi and worst of all Miley were performing. She could wait for my reply. My heart dropped when I saw her. I hated when we weren't talking we were still the best of friends.

My brothers and I ran on stage. We were signing 'Still in Love With You, Hello Beautiful, Out of This World and When You Look Me In The Eyes' brilliant as they were all wrote about Miley. As we got off Selena ran over to me she had already performed and so had Demi. There was only Miley left now.

"Good Luck Miley" Joe shouted.

"Thanks" she replied giving a small smile. She looked upset.

She walked on stage and sang 'See You Again, Right Here, Full Circle, These Four Walls and Goodbye'. "Thank you guys hope you had a brilliant time. Have a safe journey home. I love you guys." Then she walked of stage and towards her dressing room. Demi followed and I wondered what was wrong.

**Miley's POV.**

"What's up?" Demi asked.

"Not much. That was just difficult all the songs where written about him!"

"I know, but don't worry, you'll sort it out! You always do."

"Yeah I suppose your right!"

Then there was a knock at the door. I got up to get it and froze when I saw who it was.

"Hey, can I talk to you, please?" Nick asked.

"Erm … Yeah sure"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick's POV**

"Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too!" she answered sarcastically

"What do you want, Nick?" she hissed.

"An explanation!" I hissed back.

"An explanation?" she mimicked back. As if she didn't have a clue what I was on about.

"How about you and Liam. Did you lie to me?"

"How about you and Selena. Too scared to tell your best friend?" she shot back.

"No answer as usual! And all those songs us sang tonight, I 'suppose' they were written for her, right?"

"Did it ever cross your mind that those songs where never ever for you and I was lying to you not Selena, huh?" That was low and I knew that but we were angry and this was what we did.

She rose an eyebrow. "Who are you trying to convince that to me or you? Because we both know those songs have nothing to do with Selena."

"Hah. Well I can tell you one thing that is definitely true, I don't care if you come to the after party … in fact it would be a better night if you didn't."

"Well guess what! That means I will definitely be there. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be famous. And don't even think for one minute that you can push me about."

With that she stormed off to Demi probably but I knew we were nowhere near the end of this fight. This was just the beginning.

**Miley POV**

I walked over to Demi with my arms crossed glaring at Nick.

Demi nudged me but I didn't respond, so she pulled me away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" I told her harshly.

"Look you're not the only one suffering Selena's here and I'm still getting on with it and at least acting like I'm having fun!"

I rolled my eyes.

"At least pretend to enjoy yourself. You wanted to make him jealous, this is the perfect opportunity!"

"Okay. I have an idea." Grabs her phone and walks to were Nick can hear.

Liam answers the phone. "Hey, let me guess something with Nick?"

"Hey honey, it's the after show party in an hour or so and I was wondering if you wanted to come." I asked in a sweet, sugary voice.

I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Okay, I'll be there in a few."

I smiled huge. "Thank you. I Love You."

"Love you too." He replied sarcastically.

I then ran over to Demi looking really excited and started happy dancing with her.

"Liam coming." I squeaked.

Demi raised her eyebrow but caught on. "Aww you two little love birds. But hey no leaving me out?" she pouted.

I laughed "Of course not."

"Come on" she replied.

I laughed, as we followed the rest of the group. I ran over to Liam's car just as her was getting out and threw my arms around him. He sighed and hugged me back. I knew he wouldn't pull away. That would cause a scene and bad publicity for the movie.

When I got home I was really tired I had pretty much over exaggerated everything. It wasn't easy having that much energy.

**Miley Miley Miley… How many times do I have to tell you, you are way to overconfident! You're cocky. Stop thinking ever song is about you. They could be about Selena. I love her deal with it. **

**Nick...**

Wow, well that was interesting.

**Really, nick, I'm overconfident I think that's the opposite. You're overconfident. Thinking everyone loves you and that you're all that. Believe me you're not … deal with it!**

I the hit the send key without out thinking about what I had just written.

I laid down and thought about what had happened, next time I would see him would be at Help for Hero's we all had five songs to sing.

The next morning I got up and my publicist phoned me. Saying Liam being spotted at the after party was great publicity so I had to take him to the Help for Heroes concert. This was brilliant as it would just add to Nick's jealousy.

**Nick.**

I sat rubbing Selena's arm as she lie next to me, texting Justin. Not that I had anything against their friendship, but I just would like her attention sometimes. Miley never had a problem giving it ...!

"What you thinking about?"

I looked down. She was looking up at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Just stuff."

"Like?"

"How brlliant you are," I told her.

"Aw,"

I kissed the top of her head

"I love you," she told me.

I wasn't ready to say it back because i still didn't love her. I didn't want to love anyone because if I did, it would be Miley not Selena. But it was time to mov on. So I smiled and lied straight to her face again.

"I love you too."

Great! Two lies in two days. Woo. Good going Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miley POV**

As I got in the Limo to go to the Help the Hero's concert Demi rose her eyebrows at me probably because of how big my smile was and how excited I was.

"What's with you?" she asked as I climbed in.

"Nothing, honestly nothing."

"Nothing really, Miley, what are you planning?"

"Really nothing, I just want to show him that I can survive and get on with my life" then even though we hadn't moved the door opened.

"Hey girls" Liam said.

"So, this is why you were so smiley?" demi asked.

"Mainly, the publicist loved the reaction to Liam being spotted at the after show party, so said he was to come with me today." Miley replied.

"Just let me get this clear, you'll be acting like a real couple" demi said.

"Yep" Liam answered.

"Okay"

When we pulled up at The Jonas's house I was conveniently learning on Liam. He had his arm around me and it looked totally realistic. Joe was the first into the limo.

"Hey Girls… oh hey Liam" Joe said.

"Hey, I'm Liam, nice to finally meet you" He held out his hand.

"You too" Joe replied

Then Nick and Kevin got in.

"Hey girlies" Kevin said.

"Hey Kev" we said at the exact same time until we burst into laughter.

"Hey Liam"

"Alright mate" Liam replied.

"Demi, Miley, Liam" Nick said in an uninterested tone.

We all started our own conversations and I was talking to Liam while I could fell Nick's eyes on me watching my every move.

"So, not that I have anything against you being here Liam, but why are you here?" Joe asked.

Liam smiled and put his arm around my waist to pull me closer, "Well, just thought I should come and support me girl" he then kissed my forehead.

"Well that's really sweet! I'm glad you've found someone Miley you deserve it" Joe said.

"Thanks" I said looking down.

We all went quiet then as we pulled up to Selena's house.

She opened the door and went straight to Nick, "Hey baby" and then kissed him.

We all arrived and did our sound-checks once again I was performing.

"So what's going on with you and Nick?" Kevin asked.

"I don't even know, Kev," I smiled at him, glaring towards Nick. "But don't worry about it will solve itself."

"Guys, over here!" Robert, the Disney Executive shouted, "So, I hear that there is feud rumours again," he looked at Selena, Nick, and I. "So during the whole concert, you guys will stand at the sides whilst your other friends perform, agreed?" he told us.

"Yes, Sir." I agreed quickly.

"Jonas Brothers to the stage, everyone else on the sidelines, now!" he ordered.

They sang 'Please Be Mine, When You Look Me In The Eyes, Still in Love With You, Just Friends and to the audience a new song, however I had already heard it as Nick had sang it for me when we were dating Burnin' Up'

It was then Demi's turn to take the to the stage she sang 'Don't Forget, Two Worlds Collide, Solo, Catch Me and Every Time You Lie'

"Good Luck Honey" Nick said to Selena before pecking her lips.

Selena replied "Thanks Nicky, I Love You"

"Love you too" He said, listening to his voice I could tell he was lying also that look on his eye. I couldn't believe it, well actually I could but wow.

Selena sang 'Your Not Sorry, A Year Without Rain, Who Says, Magic and Disappear'

Then it was my turn to close the show.

"Good Luck Sweetie" Liam said then he kissed me it wasn't exactly a peck and it took me by surprise but I went along with it. "Love You"

"Thanks" I smiled, "I Love You Too".

I sang 'The Driveway, Bottom of The Ocean, Wake up America, Hovering and then 7 Things'

"I hope you guys are having fun tonight," I yelled. "Unfortunately this is the last song. Thanks for coming out tonight.

**1,2,3,4.**

**I probably shouldn't say this  
>But at times I get so scared<br>When I think about the previous  
>Relationship we shared<strong>

**It was awesome, ****but**__**we lost it  
>It's possible for me, not to care<br>And now we're standing in the rain  
>But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear<strong>

I looked at Nick's face, but his expression was unreadable he stayed composed. Demi was smiling huge, laughing and shaking her head.

**The 7 things I hate about you  
>The 7 things I hate about you, oh you<br>You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
>You love me, you like her<br>You make me laugh, you make me cry  
>I don't know which side to buy<br>Your friends, they're jerks  
><strong>**When they act like you****, just know it hurts  
>I wanna be with the one I know<br>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
>You make me love you<strong>

**It's awkward and it's silent  
>As I wait for you to say<br>What I need to hear now  
>Your sincere apology<br>When you mean it, I'll believe it  
>If you text it, I'll delete it<br>Let's be clear  
>Oh I'm not coming back<br>You're taking 7 steps here**

I walked over to sidelines and smiled at Nick, while singing -

**The 7 things I hate about you**

Next was Demi I gave her a big hug, then gave Joe and Kev a hug to.

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

Now for Selena I gave he a side hug whilst singing -

**You love me, you like her  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>I don't know which side to buy  
>Your friends, they're jerks<br>When you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know  
>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<br>You make me love you**

**And compared to all the great things-**_**  
><strong>_**They would take too long to write...****  
>I guess I have to mention<br>at least 7 that I like.**

**The 7 things I like about you...  
>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<br>When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
>Your hands in mine<br>When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
>I wanna be with the one I know<br>And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
>You don't make me love<strong> **you****.**

I then ran backstage and straight up to Liam. "Great Job Princess". I then looked at Nick and seeing that look on his face was just priceless. Robert was walking over to us and I knew I was in trouble but I really really didn't care.

"Someone's in trouble," Joe came up behind us.

"I knew I would be," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, whatever you did brilliant out there" he smiled the gave me a hug.

"Miley?" I turned around to look at him. "I would like to talk to you."

I walked in and face him.

"Miley," Robert sighed.

I smiled, looking up. "Robert! I haven't seen you in awhile."

He laughed once. "Shame we couldn't keep it that way, huh?"

"Oh, come on so I sang 7 Things so what?" I shouted.

"You can't do that!" the man beside him yelled. "Do you realise how much damage control you two are going to have to go through, now?"

"It didn't show anything!"

"It showed you were fighting with Nick," he pointed out.

"The world already knows I am fighting with Nick. They've known about all our other fights!"

"Yes well now they know that you hate him. You just can't do things like that."

"I didn't say who it was about!" I pointed out. "I touched him but I touched everyone."

"You touched him while saying you hated him!" he yelled.

"He did it as well. He said 'THE GIRL I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH'"

"He isn't as big as you, Miley. He doesn't catch the spotlight like you do. Everyone realizes when you change your lyrics and they don't when he does."

I sighed. "I'm a teenager I'm sorry, but I'm to stop just to keep your reputation up. And if people don't like that you have my best-friend and Selena to replace me."

He glanced over at Demi. "And when you rub off on her."

"You have Selena," I grinned. "The goody goody of Disney."

"Miley."

"I know, you told me to get along with her so I tried and look what happened she stole my boyfriend AGAIN"

He sighed "What do you want to do for damage control?"

"I say you wait. That would only make it worse, trust me."

He paused, "Fine." "But if you don't make it better damage control will be inevitable, agreed"

I nodded.

"You're dismissed."

**Nick POV.**

I watched the door to Robert's office waiting for her to come out. She would not be getting away with this. I WAS NOT happy with her.

I excused myself from everyone and marched over to Miley. I grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"What the hell." I screamed

"What is there a problem, Nick?"

"Oh, drop the act Miley. You see I have this bitch of an ex-girlfriend!"

She just looked at me with that stupid smirk on her face.

"You can't do stuff like that!" I yelled.

"Well, I did. What's wrong with that?"

"My reputation is what's wrong with it! Because of that song people will think it's because of Selena."

"And why would I be worried about that, because they would be guessing right."

I took a deep breath. "Are you jealous? Is that the reason you hate Selena?"

"Hah, yeah right. I don't like Selena because … oh let's see she lies to me, she hurt Demi oh and and the biggest problem, she stole my fucking boyfriend, TWICE. Ooo, ooo I got another one, she a slut!"

"Really, Selena a slut? Have you looked in magazines lately. A lot of people ar caliing you a slut."

"The thing I don't understand is how you could do that in the first place. And secondly how you could go out someone who would do that to their best-friend."

"Hold up… you don't understand how I could do that in the first place. Do what in the first place?"

She rose her eyebrows. "Leave me again."

"Miley."

"Don't."

"But Miley."

But before I could say anything else, she walked away.

Although she had walked away I was still wondering about our conversation. She was actually upset because of me leaving her. But what she's happy with Liam isn't she….


	5. Chapter 5

**Miley's POV.**

I walked back over to Demi and wrapped by arms around her giving her a huge hug. Then Liam walked over.

"Hey, you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just a little upset."

He wrapped his arm around me in a comforting way. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," I replied "It just reminded be of the break-up that's all"

"Don't worry; you deserve someone better than that jerk."

I looked up at him "Wait, are you actually being nice to me?"

He chuckled, "I know weird right… but even though I don't like you like you. I do know you are one amazing girl, who deserves the best. And he is not worth worrying about. It's his loss; he's the one who has lost the amazing girl!"

I smiled, "Thank you, I needed to here that" and with that I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Nicky" Selena squealed. Our eyes met before he smiled at her before kissing her, then pulling away and looking directly at me.

"Hey sweetie."

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" he nodded, kissing her forehead.

**Nick's POV.**

"Why do you look upset, Nick?" she asked.

"It's nothing really"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, it just we were discussing what she did on stage, and I asked if she was jealous, if that was why she hated you, her answer was _'Hah, yeah right. I don't like Selena because … oh let's see she lies to me, she hurt Demi oh and and the biggest problem, she stole my fucking boyfriend, TWICE. Ooo, ooo I got another one, she a slut!' _so obviously I argued back saying you weren't a slut and had she read the news lately. But she said the thing she doesn't understand is how I left her in the first place, so what does that mean, then she upset about are break-up, but she's happy with Liam, isn't she? So now I'm just confused. All I was trying to do was show her and prove to her that she isn't always right?"

"She can be very oblivious sometimes." Selena agreed.

"I still remember when we were thirteen and I had just met her, but I felt like I had always known her we just got on so easily. Within a month I fell for her." I chuckled. "That first month she would call me at ridiculous times, like the middle of the night if she couldn't sleep or silly o'clock in the morning if she had to get up early to go to set."

Selena laughed once. "You still love her?"

"No she hates me right now."

"That's what she wants you to believe, but still that wasn't the answer to my question! I said _**you**_still love her?"

I looked down, "No, I've got my girl right here" I smiled at her

I started to feel guilty as her face lit up. She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"I love you," she told me softly.

"I love you too."

But deep down I knew that I still loved Miley. She was nothing like Selena she was so much better.

**Miley's POV.**

The next morning I got up and went into Brandi's room. I walked into Brandi's room and sat on her bed. She looked at me than said, "I'll call you back Jake, love you!"

"What's up with you and Nick?" she said as she sat next to me.

"How come every time I am upset everyone thinks it's because of Nick!" I asked, nearly shouted "I mean he isn't even my boyfriend" I sighed. "We aren't even friends" I said looking down.

"Well then that's definitely a yes." she muttered, raising her eyebrows at me.

"We're fighting again."

"Ok, so you do have problems with Nick?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I snapped I'm just in a foul mood."

"Don't worry." She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we got into a fight because he randomly went out with Selena. But not for publicity or anything. No. They're actually dating. Well anyway, then he didn't have the courage to tell me, I had to find out of the television" I told her. "Now we just keep arguing every time we see each other, we can't even say hello with sarcasm. I don't know what to do?"

"This may sound silly but why don't you just talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel. He's probably dying to speak to you to" she replied.

No one understood. If I talked to him, that would mean he would have won and that just simply cannot happen.

**Nick's POV.**

I sat on the couch with Selena, thinking about everything. Selena's walls were all down now. And I felt so guilty she was a wonderful girl but she was a girl that I was using. The thing that made it worse was that it wasn't even the first time, not that it being the first time would make it any better. But I just had to promise myself that this was right. I wouldn't use her I would love her and I mean really love her.

"I better get going Nick, I told my mum I would be home by 10." She sighed then kissed me.

I sighed, if it was Miley, I stopped that thought because what did it matter. Because it wasn't Miley and it never would be. But all this was stupid. But mainly I was stupid, how could I even think of loving Selena. I loved Miley and even after 4 years of ups and downs. I still loved her. But that was the past and it was time to move on. At least that was what I was trying to convince myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miley's POV.**

"Hey." I smiled.

He sighed. "Please tell me you and Nick have sorted it out and are not fighting."

I ignored his question. "By the way he thinks we're really dating so can we keep acting like that?"

He laughed. "I kinda have to since that the whole point. But you do realise that he will find out sooner or later."

"I'm banking on later."

"Look … Miley as friends we promised to be honest which each other so I'm going to be honest with you know. I think this is really stupid. You're fighting because he didn't tell you about his girlfriend."

"Believe me so do I. But I'm stubborn and you know that, I do not give up. And he doesn't even have a valid reason to be mad at me. If he wants his best friend back he can apologize."

Liam looked at me. "Mi have you ever thought that he's mad at you for the exact same reason."

"Huh?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "For a smart girl you can be really oblivious. Your supposedly going out with me, and you didn't tell him"

I looked at him. "It's different. If he was to get his facts straight and ask around he would know the truth.

He shrugged. "Okay. I'm gonna stay out of it. So where do you wanna go?"

"Movies. I want to see Pirates of the Caribbean 4"

"Alright. Come on."

He pulled into the parking lot and he looked me in the eye. "No kissing, we hold hands and hug. THAT'S IT?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay"

"Want some popcorn?"

"Sure. Can I have the money for the tickets?" I asked jokingly.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm not paying for you."

"What your my boyfriend and the boyfriend always pays!"

"I don't care, you see I'm not you real boyfriend, plus you the billionaire." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him walking off to get the tickets

**Nick's POV.**

I walked into the movie theatre holding hands with Selena.

"So what do you wanna go and see" I asked her.

"Pirates of the Caribbean" she smiled sweetly.

"Alright, here's some money go get the popcorn, I'll go get the tickets."

As I went to walk over to the counter I heard a voice which I would notice form anywhere.

The guy next to her laughed then gave her a hug then watched her bounce away.

Selena looked at me. "Please tell me that you didn't know she would be here?"

"Trust me, I never had a clue that she would be here."

"Nick …"

"You want me to prove to you that I am telling the truth?" I asked her in disbelief that she still didn't trust me, not that I dissevered her trust.

I took a deep breath and shouted "Miley!"

She stopped walking, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Selena," I told her. "You?"

"I'm here with Liam, but what does that matter to you?."

"It doesn't but whilst you're acting like a slut with your boyfriend, we'll be watching the movie."

"Nick!" Selena shouted.

"Its fine, don't worry." Miley told her. "I've got used to it."

"Sweetie," Liam said, wrapping his arms around Miley. "Come on. I've bought the tickets and the movie will be starting soon. You don't want to miss it."

She turned around in his arms. "Oh, yeah sorry."

He chuckled and lent down to kiss. "Seriously, you'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on." He joked before messing with her hair.

I noted that when I used to mess with her hair she would moan at me and get all grumpy but instead she laughed.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Oh, and this is Nick remember him from that concert I played at."

"Yeah."

He turned to Selena. "Hi, Selena."

"Well we gotta dash." Liam grabbed Miley's hand.

Selena turned to me laughing. "He hates you."

I laughed I wasn't too fond of him either. Miley didn't look the least bit jealous that I was with Selena. She was happy with Liam and happy he was there to back her up. I had to step up my game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miley's POV.**

I looked up at Liam in confusion. Firstly he had said no kissing and I'm sure in a distant conversation that under no circumstance would he act like my boyfriend if Nick and Selena was around.

"Why did you do that?" I asked confused.

He sighed. " I changed my mind, okay… I was sitting there and I just thought it would be hilarious if we made him jealous and well I guess my plan worked for you, ay?"

"Liam! Thank you so much I mean I was so sure he was gonna figure it out there and then and the then you appeared behind me. I don't understand why you would help me. You don't like me?"

I glanced up at Liam. But he was looking somewhere else; I looked in the same direction to see Nick looking at us.

"He's an idiot, Mi."

I sighed "No he's n-"

"He is!" he protested. "And you are the only one who doesn't see it."

"Selena doesn't see to think that."

"Selena's naïve," he rolled his eyes. "And, 'in love' after all she did go back to the guy who used her the first time!"

"I'm sure he dazzled her."

"Well she should know that when somebody hurts you that bad you don't just go running back to them."

"So are you saying I'm stupid for going back to him" I asked

"No, it's different with you too. You made him prove to you that he still loved you."

I smiled a little remembering it. "He went through a lot didn't he?" I admitted. "He can be a sweet and caring guy."

"I know and I know as much as you like to admit you still love him. You miss him even if it is only as a best friend. But that still doesn't give him any right to call you things like a slut. He should not be able to say that and I could not just stand by while he said that."

"He's mad at me," I shrugged. "We torture each other, it's just what we do."

"You deserve more." He said as we walked into where the film was showing. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But I am going to tell you to watch your back. Because eventually one of you will get hurt. You'll get back together then he'll break up with you and everything will start again."

I looked at him not wanting to admit to myself that he was right. But he was right and this cycle would never stop. And I wasn't sure if I wanted this cycle to continue. So basically I had just decided that I had, had enough of waiting for Nick and I was going to give him up.

**Nick's POV.**

Back at home I was shooting some hoop in the garden, but for some reason not one was going in. I could shoot hoops easy I was leading scorer in school back in New Jersey. But with that certain person running through my head it was impossible. We weren't dating, what the hell we weren't even friends. So why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

My plan to make her jealous had completely backfired on me. Instead of being on a date with my girlfriend I was sitting at home thinking about my ex-girlfriend.

I needed to talk to Dani. She was the one person who would know exactly what to do. She was a girl and was still best-friends with Miley so would know exactly what was going on.

"Hello?"

Nick sighed "Kev, is Danielle there?"

"Yeah" he said confused, "One second"

"Hey Nick?"

"I need girl advice." I blurted out.

"Oh boy," she took a deep breath as I heard shuffling. "What's going on?"

"Well I led Miley on for like 6 months. Then broke up with her to go out with Selena again, but didn't tell Miley because I knew she would flip. But then she found out and know she's happy and going out with Liam. Selena keeps on saying 'I Love You' and I have to say it back. But the problem is I don't love Selena I am still completely in love with Miley!" I sighed.

"Then what are you doing. If you love her, tell her." she said

"It's just what we do" I said but it sounded dtupid.

"Well Nick, I know Miley loves you."

"But?"

She sighed "But every girl will wait, but no girl will wait forever."

"Miley isn't waiting for me though, she's happy with Liam," I protested.

"Don't believe everything you read and see in public, Nick"

"So, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Maybe you should quit. I mean, we both know you're being as public as you can with Selena, just to get at Miley" she told me.

"Okay I will," I promised. "But..."

She groaned. "What did you do, Nick?"

"Selena said that The Last Song… "

"No, Nick, You didn't?"

"I invited her to the premiere."

"Nick, what the hell have you done?" she yelled. "You could ruin her premiere. Don't you realise how she is going to feel?"

"It was after the movie. I was upset."

"I can't help you with that I'm sorry" she confessed.

Thinking back on what she said. Should I just give up … No she wouldn't … she wouldn't give up on us would she.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miley's POV.**

The next morning Demi had slept at mine. She woke up and I was sitting on my window sill just staring outside at the sky. That was until Demi walked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, well okay its Nick."

"What happened?"

"I don't think there's any hope for us anymore."

She sighed, the hugged me. "Miley, you'll-"

"I'm done, Demi! I don't want to fight with him anymore. He obviously doesn't wait me so I'm done fighting for him. I can't do this anymore!" I then broke down.

"Miley, I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm quitting. Dems I give up."

**Nick's POV.**

I sighed, walking out of my room and down into the kitchen Demi was down there talking to Joe.

"But Joe she just broke down, she looked more broke up last night, then she did the day she came running to my house because he had just broke up with her. I don't know what's going on or what to do to help her."

"Hey guys, talking about someone I know?" I asked.

"Nah." Demi said.

"Well is this person okay?"

"She will be, she is an unbelievably strong person."

"She'll be alright, can't be much worse than my life right now." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know she sounds really broken up, bro." Joe said.

"I've told you she'll get over it. Just tell her to move on."

"Quit being so insensitive no wonder Mil …?" Joe stopped talking suddenly.

"I'm sorry," I hugged Demi.

"I think I'm going to ask Selena if she wants to go out somewhere"

"Okay, come on Dem. We should probably go check on her."

"But..."

"Demi, she's your best-friend."

That got me thinking 'Demi's best friend, evidently lived close, and what was joe about to say 'Mil-' no, they wouldn't have been talking about Miley … would they'

I decided I was going to take Selena on a date but keep out of the public eye. I didn't have to push Miley anymore. But I wouldn't lead Selena on, once the premiere was over I would break up with her. And win Miley back it was the only way I could be happy and fair to me, Selena and most of all Miley.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miley's POV.**

I sighed the night I had been waiting for, for months was finally here. I walked out of my dressing room and walked over to Liam. "You ready?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"Oh come on, aren't you at least a tad bit excited?" I asked

"Why? Because this I our last date." He rose his eyebrows.

"No because we finally get to see the movie we worked so hard on."

"Okay, okay I'm excited. Happy now."

"Then at least show it!"

He chuckled. "Okay Mom?"

"Very funny."

"Okay, guys, this has to be perfect it has to run smoothly. So Liam you will get out the car, the turn around and offer Miley your hand. You will then lead here down the red carpet." His publicist reminded us.

I felt like screaming he had gone over this loads of times. Mine kept on looking at me he had warned once every couple minutes that I had to be on my best behaviour. And had lectured me on what to say in interviews. The main one being that Nick and I were still great friends.

I looked up at him Liam as he took me hand.

"You ready to do this?"

I took a deep breath then nodded.

As we pulled into the parking lot my publicists reminded me once again. "Now Miley," he said sternly. "No running of in the middle of interviews, no fighting and no bad talking Disney and Nick."

"Okay, I Know. You have told me about 60 times since we got in this car." I replied.

"Oh and another one no being sarcastic, snotty or rude." He lectured.

I just nodded this time. As Liam led me out onto the red carpet.

We were now on to the interviews were the publicists had told us to split up.

I smiled as I reached one of the interviewers.

"So are you excited Miley?"

"Very, you know this movie is based on an amazing book written by Nicholas Sparks and I really enjoyed shooting it. So I just hope everyone likes it."

"Speaking of shooting the movie, what was it like shooting when your love interest was your actually boyfriend."

"Mostly it was weird as we were only friends when we shot the movie. We didn't get close until the end of shooting."

"So how did Nick react to all this?"

I smiled. "He's really happy for me. Were best friends so whatever I do he always supports me." I lied.

"Good to see you, Miley. Enjoy the rest of your night." she smiled.

"Thanks."

I met up with Liam again and he took me hand and smiled down at me. The pictures had already begun being taken. And for once we were just acting naturally.

"Having fun so far?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks, you?"

"Yep, you were right this is brilliant." He smiled

I smiles back but then I heard my name being called and I knew that voice. I spun around and hugged Demi. Still not letting go of Liam's hand after all we were supposed to be a couple.

"Where have you been?"

"Joe …"

I laughed, "Well, that explains it?" I said as I leant into Liam. "So where are the others?"

"Start of the cameras. I ran as soon as I thought it was possible and without ruining Disney's 'image'?"

"This is why you are my best friend." I told her.

"So, you excited?"

I smiled "Yes unbelievably excited! So is Liam not that you'd know."

"Honestly Mi, I'm excited," he said while he smiled down at me. I smiled up at him lokking completely in love as cameras around us flashed like crazy.

I then turned to look at Demi. "Hey Dems, did Nick come?"

But before she could answer I saw him he was less the 10ft from me and he was doing his famous smile it was then that I noticed that Selena was holding his hand. OMG he brought her to the premiere. I just looked at Demi while Liam squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I swear. I didn't know until she got in the car."

"Don't worry about it." I muttered.

"Come on Mi." Liam said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I let him lead me into the venue as I looked back over my shoulder to see Selena reach up to lightly kiss Nick. I sighed remembering how he would never kiss me if there was a slightest chance that a picture may be taken. Wow. He must really love her. I sighed again and leant into Liam.

**Nick's POV.**

When I got into the venue I led Selena to her seat I was only 2 seats away from Miley. She was leaning on Liam he had hold of her hand but they weren't talking. She looked upset and I knew it was because of me.

"Hey Liam, I'll be back in a second okay. I really need to talk to him."

"Okay." He then leant down to whisper something in her ear before kissing her cheek.

She looked at him and smiled, that wasn't her fake smile that was her real smile.

My heart stopped as she walked up to me. "Can I speak to you please?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at our seat Selena."

"Okay, honey, don't be long" she then kissed me quick before walking off.

She led us out into the hallway

"Why is she here?" she asked.

"Erm well, you invited me."

"Yeah, you? Not Selena." she stated. "Look I don't care if we are fighting. I can't believe you brought her here. I don't mind that you're here because yes I did invite you. But why her Nick?"

"Miley, I didn't bring her here to ruin you're night, that is the last thing I want to do. But she wanted to come what was I supposed to say, NO? That wouldn't be being I very nice boyfriend."

"Oh so now we care if we are a good boyfriend?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Miley."

"Ok, then you could have said anything like … I don't know erm … you only had one ticket or you weren't invited in the first place. Anything …?"

"It's not a big deal!"

"Yeah, well it is a big deal to me. But you know what it doesn't matter because you get your wish." She stated.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I give up!" she stared at me. Then turned around to leave.

I grabbed her arm without thinking. "What do you mean?"

"Nick, I just can't do this anymore. I'm done with this." she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Well, let's make up, friends?" I said softly.

"I didn't mean the fight, I meant us. I'm done playing whatever game you're playing. You're happy with Selena. So I'm done fighting for you, when you don't me."

"Mi-"

"I'm serious." she warned. "It's over. You used to be my Prince Charming but that's gone. So don't try and chase after me."

"So you're just going to give up on us?" I challenged.

She shook her head. "No, you quit when you started dating Selena!" She told me.

"Wait, no. I am not going to all the blame. What about Liam?"

She looked straight at me as more tears fell. "Liam was publicity, Nick. He was always publicity, Nick. I told you I didn't like him. Didn't I?"

I just stared at her, hold on, which meant I was the one who kept screwing up. She was faking just to get back at me. But Selena was never publicity.

I sighed. "We can solve this, I promise you."

She looked at me as if I was missing the point. "Exactly! Nick! We've done this before. You know how much I hated 2008 and believe me I am not going to have to live through that again. I'm done and I'm begging you please please don't chase me."

She walked off and as I went to walk after her Demi came. "Don't, Nick. This is obviously what she wants."

"But, Dems, I love her more than anything!"

"And I know that deep down, she knows that. And I also know that in that same place she loves you too. But she just can't do this right now. If you really loved her, you would allow her this space."

"Okay, I'll give her the space." Nick said.

"Good, don't ruin this night for her anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

**Miley's POV.**

I walked back into the theatre and took my seat next to Liam in silence.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just."

"Come here," I then lent into Liam as he wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me what happened?"

"Well …" I then told him the story from going to talk to him to giving him up. "Yeah, so I've finally let him go!"

Demi then came in with Joe, she smiled at me but then seen my face and how Liam's arms were wrapped around me and her smile quickly faded

"You okay?" she asked me quietly.

I nodded "Do you think you could come over after?"

"Yeah, of course." She agreed.

"Do you think that you could possible bring Joe to?" She didn't even ask him; instead just agreed Joe was like my brother he was always there when something went wrong with Nick.

I looked over at Demi as she and Joe looked at each other. Joe then winked at Demi. But she just blushed and looked away. Then I noticed it they were holding hands.

He then mimed I love you.

OMG so my two best-friends were dating and they didn't think to tell me. This was just like Nick all over again.

When I got home I realised I hadn't paid any attention to any of the movie, so I would go back and watch it some other time. I kept on telling myself not to cry. I needed to practise being strong.

I looked up as I heard Demi call.

"Miley, you in your room?" she called.

"Yeah" I replied quietly.

"I will be back in a moment, just make yourself at home."

Joe went straight into my room but Demi just looked at me.

"We're gonna have to discuss this Mi?" she said before sighing and walking off.

When I entered my room I laughed "Why you guys sitting so far apart I mean you're dating so?"

I went and sat in between them.

"Who told you?"

"Nobody told me. But I'm not stupid I saw you guys holding hands at the premiere."

Demi just gave me a big hug

"I'm fine," I told her. "Don't worry."

Joe joined the hug. "There are better people out there than my dick of a brother that is just too blind to realise what he has done. And what an amazing girl he has lost."

"Thanks!" I gave him a slight smile. "I just can't believe he lead me on, made me think we had it this time, then broke up with me again and went out with Selena."

"I know Miley, he's a douche."

"Why don't we forget about me and talk about you. Like why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Look Miley, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Demi said honestly. "But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. At least not while all that was going on. I can't go back and change that. So please…"

I sighed and looked down.

"Sorry, I'm the happiest person around at the moment I'm mad at myself and I'm mad at Nick, but I'm not mad at you guys. I'm happy for you honestly. So anyway tell me?"

"Well Joe told me on the last day of shooting, but i wasn't sure about my feelings. So we just went with the flow and it just kind of worked itself out so we became a couple."

"So how long has this being going on officially?

"Four months!" Demi blushed.

"Wow, Joe. Well done you kept a secret for four months without telling anyone."

"No, he told Taylor of all people."

"What? Seriously!"

"Yes, well then you know, Taylor is best friends with Selena. So well you can guess what happened."

I shook my head. "Seriously though Joe. Don't do to Demi, what Nick has done to me and Selena. She deserves better than that."

"I could argue with that you deserve the best to." Demi said. I slightly smiled at her. "But Joe knows that I am not going to play games. And if anything happens we have to talk it out."

Joe nodded, "Absolutely."

I glanced as tears started to form. If Nick was like that everything could be sorted out.

"Did he ever actually care about me?" I asked quietly still looking down.

"What? Miley! How can you even think that he didn't?" Joe asked in awe.

"But he just seems to bounce between the two of us. I mean I bet he tells us both the same things." I said.

"Miley, believe me when I say Nick cares about you more than anyone else, even more than his family. I know he doesn't always show it but he loves you so much. He's just being an ass. But he does know that every move he makes hurts one of you. I mean come on Selena has let all her walls down again. So he is just trying to protect her feelings. But he knows that every time he does that he hurts you that extra bit more." He looked at me "He may not always be there for you and he may not be showing his love for you right now. But it has always been there and it always will be there. He will always care for you."

I looked down.

"I better get going." he said softly. "He'll wonder where I am otherwise then he will start asking questions." I nodded. "But before I do, come here my little Sis!"

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Everything will work out. I promise. I mean come on what are you always saying. Things always happen for a reason. And if you love someone and let them go if the come back then it's meant to be." He then pulled away and kissed my forehead. He then went and hugged Demi and she walked him to the door, I would give them there space.

Demi walked back into my room, biting her lip. "You aren't mad are you?"

I shook my head. "No. You're perfect for each other. Don't worry."

I expected her to laugh or smile or say something but instead she just came over to me giving me a huge hug. And then I felt it the break I had been waiting all night for. The tears began. "You okay?"

"I had to do it, Dem's. I just had to." I told her.

"It's alright."

"I just can't keep playing his stupid game. But he just doesn't seem to understand that, he seems to think we can solve this, but we just can't." I began to sob.

"It's going to be okay." she whispered.

**Nick's POV.**

I can't believe she actually did it, she had finally giving up on our relationship. I sighed as I walked back into the theatre. Miley was sitting there with Liam's arms wrapped around her she was comforting her but know I could see it was in a friendly way. She really had been acting. And she was still acting know because there was still camera's around and they had to act 'in love' for publicity.

I sighed as I looked at Selena. I wished I could have told Miley the same thing. But I couldn't it had been real from Selena. But I had seriously screwed up she was in love with me again all walls and barriers gone. All her faith was in me again. Once again she was going to get hurt. So I suppose in a way Miley giving up on us was good. Selena could get her happy ending. I wouldn't have to hurt her. I couldn't be happy but that was my fault. I had let the love of my life slip away. I had hurt her way to many times. And that I would just have to deal with.

The problem was I couldn't fall in love with Selena because I was constantly comparing here to Miley. I had to get used to the fact that this was Selena not Miley. And I had to love her for her. But them chocolate brown eyes couldn't live up to them ocean blue ones. The chocolate could hold me in, unlike the ocean.

When I got home I phoned Dani again "This isn't fair, though, she played all the games to"

"Nick, I'm sorry I don't know what to say, but it isn't either of your faults, your both stubborn and you were both selfish. And Miley just couldn't deal with it anymore. Give her some time and space to think about it."

I groaned to myself but I had promised Demi I would give her some space and now Dani had told me the same thing so I had to. I mean what else could go wrong it couldn't get any worse, the only way from here was up!


	11. Chapter 11

**Miley's POV.**

Two days later and I was getting ready for the Teen Choice Awards, to be quite honest I didn't want to go but I was nominated for a couple of awards and I had to perform. I was performing one of my new songs that now one had ever heard not Demi, not even Nick. No one because I had just wrote it and for a change Disney had approved it and said I could sing it.

I got to the awards and had to do a few interviews they mainly followed the same format 'Where was Liam, How was Nick, Was I looking forward to performing' once a finally got through them it was in to the pictures I meet up with Demi and Joe and we posed for a few pictures. Then my publicists made me, Demi and Selena have a picture with the Jonas Brothers to show that we weren't fighting worst thin was it went Kevin, Demi, Nick, Me, Selena, Joe. Fun put me in between Nick and Selena. Then I had to take some picture with Selena and then some with Nick before I was allowed to go inside.

As I was walking away Selena called my name and came running up to me.

"Miley," she grabbed my arm.

"What, Selena?" I said harshly.

"Look I'm really sorry," she told me. "I know I have done some horrible things and for them I am truly sorry. But I want to start over, I want my best friend back." She sighed "Please Miley, I want a second chance."

I smiled at her. "Selena, you are such a sweet girl. And if you would have asked me last summer I would have accepted you like that," I clicked my fingers to empathize what I meant. "But you didn't and then you got back together with Nick and betrayed all faith I had in you, then you really hurt Demi."

She looked down, "Hey Lena, I'm not saying no, I'm saying you need to talk to Dem's first."

She looked up smiling, "You called me Lena."

"Yeah, just because we haven't talked in a while, it doesn't mean you don't mean anything to me anymore. I want my best friend back to."

She nodded, "I'll try to fix things with Demi." She went to walk away.

"Hey, then, I would love that fresh start."

"Me too I think it's time we stop fighting." She said quietly.

I sat down next to my mom as Emily Osment and Cody Linley opened the envelope.

"And best breakout star goes to …" Cody said

"Miley Cyrus!" Emily shouted.

"Well done sweetheart." My mom said.

As I walked down the aisle to the stage Demi jumped up giving me a big hug.

When I got on stage Emily my co-star/best friend who I hadn't seen for like three months because she was on her tour gave me a big hug. "Well done Miley."

Next Cody gave me a hug, "Well done Miley, from Hannah Montana to this. You deserve it." I forced a laugh, looking out at everyone.

"I would just like to say thank you to everyone who worked on the last song and to all the fans that voted for me. This award has really made my day so thank you. I Love you guys." The crowd cheered and in the front row. Selena stood up and clapped. I smiled a big smile at her before walking off with Emily and Cody.

"We have so much to talk about" I whispered to Emily

"Okay we will catch up later" she replied

The rest of the night flew by and it was finally time for me to perform for the first time in years I was actually nervous.

My mom handed me my microphone. "Good Luck Sweetie"

"Thanks and with that I ran onstage" as I got to the middle of the stage I looked and there in the first row next to Selena was the Jonas Brothers and Demi. Demi smiled and waved. I smiled back.

"Hey guys, hope you are having a good night, well unfortunately the night has come to the end. Well I hope you enjoy this song, thank you." 

**What...  
>Could you, hope to achieve?<br>When I'm cryin' and you know why.  
>How...Do you find your reasons,<br>In my deepest, darkness night?  
>I keep givin' you up. <strong>

****

**I remember when,  
>You were my only friend<br>Now I'm not...sure you can,  
>Feel like that…again.<br>I keep givin' you up.**

**And My,  
>You know my mind's made up, this time.<br>There's no goin' back to find,  
>What we had.<br>And I know,  
>There's no light here left to shine.<br>There's no wrong where's there's no right,  
>So enough.<br>I'm givin you up.**

**All the things that you said,  
>Well you seem to forget.<br>They surround, in my head,  
>Every night.<strong>

**There's a battle within,  
>That I'll never win.<br>'Cause it's me that I'm up against.  
>'Cause it's my heart, versus common sense<strong>

**Can I give you up.**

**And my,  
>You know my mind's made up, this time.<br>There's no goin' back to find,  
>What we had.<br>And I know,  
>There's no light here left to shine.<br>There's no wrong, where's there's no right,  
>So enough.<br>I'm givin' you up**

**Strip the layers,  
>Make me better,<br>Help me get out clean  
><strong>

**Show your colours  
>I'm slipping under<br>Help me through this...please**

**And my,  
>You know my mind's made up, this time.<br>There's no goin' back to find,  
>What we had.<br>And I know,  
>There's no light here left to shine.<br>There's no wrong, where's there's no right,  
>So enough.<br>I'm givin' you up**

**Yeah …  
>My minds made up, <strong>

**Yeah …  
>I'm givin' you up {x2}<strong>

**Yeah…**

**I'm giving you up**

"Thank you, I hope you have enjoyed tonight and please have a safe journey home."

"Well done Honey, you did brilliant out there tonight."

"Thanks Mom."

"Here." She handed me my cell phone.

"It's hasn'tstopped vibrating."

I nodded.

**YOU WONNNN! :D AND OMG THAT SONG WAS WOW! You okay, Chicken? I love you :) xx**

_Double thankyou! Did you like the song, I wrote it after Liam had that talk with me. Then run it by the Disney Executives and for a change they said I could perform it. I'm fine, Ducky. Stop worrying, but yeah love you too. :D xxxxx_

"Are you alright?"

I looked in her eyes and nodded, but for the first time I was actually telling the truth. But the question was for how long was I gonna be alright.

**Nick's POV.**

I took a deep breath, as Emily called Miley's name. I watched as she walked across the stage she was wearing a short red dress and she looked gorgeous as usual she had a small smile on her face which turned into her huge smile when she hugged Emily – her other best friend. For a change her speech was short and sweet. Then as if I wasn't surprised other than that she was acting, then Selena stood clapped and woo'd Miley, then Miley smiled at her. Then that performance was just the icing on the cake, I had to talk to her. I felt awful. I looked at Demi.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, it's weird that was the exact answer that I got off Miley but I don't believe any of you."

I just looked at her. She sighed. "Nick, she will come around, you just need to give her some time."

"That's the thing Demi, I have seen her cut people out of her life. She can just completely ignore them."

I got up without a word, after she had finished performing.

"You wanna talk to her don't you?" Demi sighed.

I looked up at her to see if she was being serious. But silly question of course I wanted to speak to her.

Demi turned around and shouted "Miley!"

I watched her turn she looked depressed, but as soon as she saw that it was Demi her eyes lit up. Then she seen me and her smile faded a little.

But that still wasn't her real smile. She was just pretending to be happy. The worst part being that it was my fault.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing, you?" She managed to say.

"Nothing." I replied.

I took a deep breath, staring at her."Okay, look can we talk?"

She bit her lip a little and out of the corner of my eye I saw Demi nod. She looked back at me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

She nodded and quietly answered. "Ok."

Demi quickly said, "I'll be over there." And ran off.

Leaving the two of us standing there looking at one another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Miley's POV.**

Nick and I walked off to some place a bit more private or so we thought.

"What happened Mi?" he asked softly.

I lot of things ran through my head at that moment.

"I just got tired of your game. I don't wanna be played like that"

"You aren't being played my be Mi." He said so passionately that for a second I almost believed him.

"Then why are you constantly swapping between the two of us?"

He looked straight in my eye "I don't keep swapping between the two of you and I'm not playing you. I would never ever dream of playing you."

The tears were coming, I could feel them. How could he be saying all of this when the evidence was right in front of him. I shook my head as the tears began to fall, I couldn't believe I aloud myself to cry in front of him

"You lead me on Nick. And don't try to deny it. The evidence is right through them doors. You flirted with me, made me think we had a chance again the broke up with me to go out with Selena. And it isn't the first time that you have done it…"

"Shut up!" he screamed "For once with you just shut up. I wouldn't do that to you, I care for you to much."

"Nick, you already have." I kept my voice level and quiet.

He glared at me "You're being ridiculous."

I looked at him but still didn't get worked up. "Really, Nick. Me. I think you the one being a little immature here."

He glared at me again. "What? Why? Because I could move on? And got a better girlfriend than you ever where." he spat.

I took a deep breath as much as that hurt he would not see it. I wouldn't break down anymore at least not here.

"Okay, if you think so, it's you opinion." I stated.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He shouted.

"Because I told you, I've given up. I'm not going to fight with you anymore." I turned around to walk off and he yelled.

"Yeah that's right walk away. You're just like everyone else your just a little rich girl. It wouldn't matter to you if I stayed, you only care about yourself. At least Selena has a heart."

I restrained myself from turning around and arguing back. So did he really want to talk to me just to fight. I simple apology was all it would have taken but no.

**Nick's POV.**I watched her walk away, and thought how did I let that happen. I came over to apologise, not fight with her again.

I went to sit in the car waiting for the rest of the group to follow, whilst sitting there I thought back to 2007 and Miley and I where happy together, thinking back I don't understand why I broke up with her in the first place. She was my everything. How could I have said that I had moved on to someone with a heart. Miley had the biggest heart I knew. Even if she didn't want to talk to someone, she still would. Even when she was upset, she would still smile. And even if she hated someone, if she had to she would still talk to them in a polite loving tone.

"I should be over her, I should be over her, it's been two years for crying out loud." I whispered to myself.

Once we got home I jumped out of the car and ran upstairs. Slamming my door shut and grabbing my phone, I had 10 new messages all telling me to hurry up and look on Ocean Up, it was urgent.

I opened my computer and typed the address in and the first thing I saw was:

_**Nick Jonas fight Miley Cyrus**_

Below there was a video showing me screaming at her. It wasn't just part of the conversation, NO. it was the full fight. But it was evident that it was only me fighting Miley was doing nothing. It was definitely me getting the blame for that.

"Nick." my dad shouted as he stormed into my room. "The Disney executives have just called they want an emergency meeting with you and Miley tomorrow 9am."

"But we have an interview at 9 tomorrow." I said.

"Not anymore, Disney cancelled everything." My dad replied in a scolding voice before turning and walking back out with a disappointed look on his face.

My heart stopped as I thought about what I had just done. There was definitely no denying that video. Oh well, just have to deal with the consequences I suppose.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miley's POV.**

I was on the phone with Demi the next morning and she was still talking about the song I had sang, she still couldn't believe it but she loved it. She then went on and said.

"You know Selena apologised to me last night!" Demi said quietly.

"That's great Demi. So did you accept her apology?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just had to you know I have missed her so much. So thank you for telling her that she should apologise."

"I know you missed her." I replied. I felt a little horrid in side. Demi had her best friend back so I would be pushed back to the sidelines. But I couldn't let Demi know I thought that. "That's why I told her to apologise to you, she said she wanted to patch things up with me, but before that I knew she had to solve everything with you."

"Thank you."

I sighed, thinking over everything it was as if I always came in second best to Selena, Demi lost her best friend I stepped in, Demi's best friend came back I take the side line again. Nick broke up with Selena, I stepped back in to keep him company, Selena came back, Miley don't worry you can go back to the side lines just, you know, in case you are needed again.

My mom came in storming in, and screamed at me to put the phone down. I obeyed the asked her what was going on.

"Get dressed" she ordered. "The Disney Executives have just called. They have called a meeting with you and Nick."

I froze and just stared at her.

"WHAT? WHY?"

She just looked at me. "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me. You should know why, evidently you too have done something. He said to check Ocean Up I did, now it's your responsibility to look at it and maybe refresh your memory."

I jumped up and grabbed my laptop. In big capital letters I saw

'_**Nick Jonas fight Miley Cyrus'**_

Oh shit I thought.

"Care to explain?" my mom asked.

"He was screaming at me last night." I sighed. "But I never fought back. That's why he shouted that at the end."

"Get dressed." She ordered, I could tell she was disappointed.

When we got there we were called into Robert's office.

"Miley, Mr. Jonas, I want to speak with you."

**Nick' POV.**

We both walked in and sat down in silence.

"Well Miley, I told you if it got any worse you would have to do damage control Mr. Jonas," We both finally looked up at him, "time for that damage control."

Miley put on a brave face and replied, "Okay, What is it Robert?"

"Well a already talked to your parents and we have come to a decision. You are going on tour, all of you. And by all I mean you and your brothers Nick, Miley, Selena, Demi, Emily, Mitchell and Taylor. Also while you are on this tour you to are going to been seen as a couple. Meaning you are going to go on dates, be caught holding hands, hugging, a little kiss every now and then. Then all the others will go home and you two including your brothers obviously will carry on touring. You are both going to be on your best behaviour and act 'in love'. So no fighting! Any problems?"

Miley sighed and then said quietly, "What about Liam and Selena?"

"Your publicity is over and your aren't going out with him, are you?" Miley shook her head. "See, and as for Selena well I'm sure Nick will figure something out.

"But Robert," Miley said. "Liam and I just 'broke up'!", she sighed, looking down and said quietly. "Enough people already think I'm a slut, please don't add this onto the list?"

I winced at the word, knowing she thought one of them people is me as I have called here it enough times. She my look all strong but underneath that mask, she is a very sensitive girl and things like this got to her. I wanted to just wrap both my arms around her a pull her onto my lap. Whispering to her that I loved her and everything would be okay. But I couldn't.

.

"People won't think that Miley." Robert replied. When Miley didn't answer he continued. "Miley, listen you are the strongest person I know. A if I didn't think you could handle this I wouldn't be putting you through it. But you can cope. So you are just gonna have to pull your way through this like you have with all your other complications in life."

She looked back up at him and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll do it. But Nick, this isn't going to help us."

I nodded while Robert said, "Miley you know I'm not here so help you solve you personal issues, but Disney has a reputation that we have to keep and that includes all it's workers. Especially you Miley. You are the most famous so are noticed so much more."

Robert than looked at Miley and she just nodded, knowing that this was something she had to do. Me on the other hand had no problem with dating Miley. This is once my chance to win her back.

"Your dismissed, Goodbye guys. There is a meeting tomorrow for the tour."

We both turned and walked out and as we did Miley grabbed my hands sending shocks through my body. She whispered to me whilst looking straight into my eyes. "This won't help us." Then she walked away leaving me with no hope whatsoever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miley's POV.**

The next day and I was back at the Disney Headquarters for the interview about tour. It was called "The Best Of Both Worlds Tour, With special guest star the Jonas Brothers and other Disney friends"

Robert greeted us and seated us around the table along with my parents and the Jonas' parents as they were supervising the tour. "Right Guys, you will be singing a song called 'Send It On' recording for this and the shooting of the music video will start after this meeting and the tour will commence in a week. Selena your CD will be playing as we still haven't trained your voice properly to sing live, so you will lip sing. Everyone else will be expected to sing live." at this point in time I would have glanced at Demi but she was best friends with Selena again so that wouldn't work. "So the set list will be Mitchell you will open the show with 'Hey, The In Crowd and Let's Make This Last 4eva' then Taylor will come on stage and sing, 'Tim Mcgraw, Place In This World and Teardrops On My Guitar' then Miley you will sing as Hannah 'Rock Star, Life's What You Make It, Just Like You, Nobody's Perfect, Pumpin' Up The Party and I Got Nerve.' then the Jonas Brothers will come on and sing 'We Got The Party' with you and you and Nick will work down the centre walkway together. Then the brothers will sing 'SOS, Hold On, Goodnight And Goodbye, That's Just The Way We Roll, Hello Beautiful, Still In Love With You, Australia, Games, When You Look Me In The Eyes, Inseparable, Just Friends, Hollywood, Take A Breath and Out of This World' then Emily will come on and sing 'Hero In Me, I Don't Think About It and Love Sick', you will then sing 'Wherever I Go' with Miley, then Mitchell will come and you will sing If I Didn't Have You' together then Demi will come on and sing 'Don't Forget, Two World Collide and Solo' then Miley and Selena will come on stage and all three of you will sing 'One In The Same' then Miley and Demi will leave the stage and Selena you will sing 'Your Not Sorry, Magic and Disappear' then Miley you will come back on and sing ' Right Here, I Miss You, Break Out, 7 Things, The Driveway, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Full Circle, Fly On The Wall, Bottom Of The Ocean, Wake Up America, These Fall Walls, Simple Song, Goodbye, Hovering, Someday and Best Of Both Worlds. Then finally everyone will come on you will bow then as an encore sing 'Send It On'. When you come on for the bow you will stand in this order Emily Mitchell Selena Joe Miley Nick Demi Kevin Taylor. Hold hands and bow. Okay now I know that was a lot of information but it is all written down and we have a run through tomorrow. Everyone okay?" We all nodded. "Good" Robert continued "Miley and Nick you will sing the lead in Send It On, then Joe and Demi, will be the main backups and everyone else will give the song the depth that it needs. Understood?" At this point he just looked straight at me and Nick, so I just nodded.

"Right guys, we are gonna try and record this I know you have only sang through it once and never all together, but let's just have a stab at it shall we!"

"Alright," I agreed,

"Okay then, lets start with you and Nick?" When your ready?"

_**Miley: **_**A words just a word,**

**Till you mean what you say.**

_**Nick: **_**And love isn't love,**

**Until you give it away.**

"_Cut come on guys you have got to give us some feeling, your supposed to be singing it to one another. Again and this time with feeling." the director told us over and over again. _

We sang them first four lines again and again just to get them right. We then continued on with the rest of the song letting ourselves remember what we used to have just so the song would sound right. Well bad luck to Disney when we sung it live, it wouldn't sound like this.

_**Miley: **_**A word's just a word 'Til you mean what you say **_**Nick: **_**And love isn't love 'Til you give it away **_**Miley: **_**We've all gotta gift **_**Nick: **_**Yes, something to give **_**Nick/Miley: **_**To make a change **_**Nick/Miley: **_**Send it on, on and on **

_**Selena/Kev: **_**(Send it on, on and on)Just one hand can heal another Be a part, reach a heart **

_**Emily/Mitchell/Taylor: **_**(Be a part, reach a heart)Just one spark starts a fire **_**Miley: **_**With one little action The chain reaction will never stop **_**Nick/Miley: **_**Make it strong Shine a light, and send it on **_**Demi: **_**Just smile, and the world **_**Joe: **_**(Just smile, and the world) **_**Joe/Demi: **_**Will smile along with you **_**Joe: **_**That small act of love **_**Joe/Demi: **_**Is meant for one who will become two **_**Miley: **_**If we take the chances **_**Nick: **_**To change circumstances **_**Nick/ Miley: **_**Imagine all we can do **_**Nick/ Miley/Joe/Demi: **_**If we send it on, on and on **

_**Selena/Kev: **_**(Send it on, on and on)**_**Nick/ Miley/Joe/Demi: **_**Just one hand can heal another **

**Be a part, reach a heart **

_**Emily/Mitchell/Taylor: **_**(Be a part, reach a heart)**

**Just one spark starts a fire **_**Joe/Demi: **_**With one little action The chain reaction will never stop Make it strong **_**Emily: **_**Shine a light, and send it on **_**Miley: **_**Send it on **

_**Taylor: **_**ooh, send it on **_**Nick/Miley: **_**There's power in all Of the choices we make **_**Emily/Taylor/Mitchell: **_**So I'm starting now There's not a moment to waste **_**Selena: **_**A word's just word 'Til you mean what you say **_**Selena/ Kevin: **_**And love isn't love 'Til you give it away **

_**Miley: **_**(Send it on)**_**All: **_**Send it on, on and on Just one hand can heal another Be a part, reach a heart Just one spark starts a fire **_**Girls: **_**With one little action The chain reaction will never stop **_**All: **_**Make it strong (Shine a light -**_**Joe**_**)**

**Shine a light, and send it on**

_**All: **_**Send it on, on and on **

_**Nick: **_**(Send it on)Just one hand can heal another Be a part, reach a heart Just one spark starts a fire **_**Miley: **_**With one little action The chain reaction will help things start Make it strong **

_**Demi/Emily: **_**Shine the light, and send it on **_**Selena/Taylor: **_**Shine the light, and send it on **_**Nick/Miley: **_**Shine the light, and send it on**

All that next week we were shooting the music video for Send It On. That was just plain awkward as Nick and I were always paired together and we had to sing it to one another at time looking into one another's eyes, which was something I didn't want to do. I didn't want to see them gorgeous eyes. Also during this week Selena apologized to me and somehow the night before we left for tour I was going to a sleepover with here and Demi.

The problem was I still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell Demi about my PR relationship with Nick, but Selena knew so I knew I had to tell Demi tonight. Before she heard form someone else.

I sighed walking up to the door and Demi answered before I could knock with the biggest smile on her face. She nearly killed me when she jumped on me to give me a hug sending us flying backwards. I laughed with her as Selena just stood there quietly, this was going to be awkward.

However I was proved wrong and it was actually fun, I found that Selena was still that sweet loving girl from 2007 and we soon fell back into our normal rhythm. That was until I had to tell Dem about the PR relationship with Nick.

"Erm Demi, I need to tell you something, I think Selena already knows since she is going out with him. But whilst this tour is going on I have to 'date' Nick!" I than looked down not wanting to see Selena's or Demi's faces.

"Hey Mi, I know about it. Joe told me, I just didn't want to bring it up, I knew when you were ready you would tell me." she then hugged me.

I bit later on Demi decided to fall asleep, which left me and Selena. It wasn't until now that I noticed that actually without Demi here, we still didn't talk it wasn't back to normal and there was still that tension in the air. So I decided to be brave and make the first move.

So I smiled at Selena. "Hey, can we just talk about things that happened and just get it out there? Because if we don't, this whole awkwardness is never going to go away?"

"Okay, you can go first. You can ask me anything and I will promise to answer honestly."

I took a deep breath. "What were you thinking in 2008?"

"I honestly don't even, I just remember that I really liked him and I was prepared to do whatever to get him. I should have never done that, I am so sorry, for everything I put you through. And then when he finally broke up with you it all just seemed so easy." I looked down. She continued, "But he was always in love with you. He never really liked me."

I continued looking down. But then I looked up I could feel the tears but I would not let them fall. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you then. But you have him now so…?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "Okay my turn. Why were you so angry with me when it was Nick's fault really?"

"To be honest, I was just so angry that he had moved on so fast, a mean it was only a week and you were my best friend. I just wish you would have at least warned me."

"I didn't even think of that" she look down "I should have called you the minute I realised I liked him after all he was your boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it, that's in the past and I also know Nick. I know that sometimes when your with him, nothing matters."

She looked back up at me and I knew that I had triggered something.

"Tell me honestly. Are you over him?" she asked quietly.

I looked down playing with the bottom of my top. As the tears started to form What was I supposed to say. I took a deep breath and decided to just skirt around the truth.

"We had something special, but that just isn't there anymore."

She smiled at me. "Okay, but promise me that you will tell me if you do start feeling something again, you know with you to going on dates and all. I know how easy it is too fall for him."

"I will, but honestly I believe that everything is gone. He really does love you, I can see it."

She looked into my eyes, and there was a lot of doubt there I realised that we were exactly alike. Completely in love, but scared to death of losing him

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Now, we can talk to each other about Nick and not fell awkward okay. If you need to tell someone about your date you can always tell me."

"So I can tell you how much I'm dreading them. Like you said it's so easy to fall for him. And I don't want to," the tears where now on the brink of falling. "because I know that even if I'm only friends with him. I'll end up getting hurt."

"I know. We've both been in that position twice now. But if you ever feel like your gonna, you know where to come."

I smiled, "Yeah and you know that if he ever does anything to you, you can always tell me, I'll go kick his butt or you. Haha."

She yawned, smiling at me. "Right well I'm going to go to sleep we've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, oh and by the way, did he tell you that we have got to with each other tomorrow. Like holding hands and stuff."

She glanced down, "Yeah, he did. But don't worry were just going to go on a break, well a break from being seen in public."

I smiled at her, "Okay as long as you know. I'm glad I came tonight. It's nice to have my best friend back."

She smiled back and hugged me, "Me too, goodnight."

I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep so I grabbed my laptop and logged on to Facebook. Looking at my wall to see that the latest status was Nick. I read it,

_I still can't believe that everything we had is gone._

I closed my eyes, while those tears finally fell. I didn't matter that he had a girlfriend. I knew that it was about me.

I couldn't help but look at the comments most being vague telling him not to worry. But one caught my name it was Joe saying

_Don't worry Bro. Miley will realise soon enough. Then again I think a simple apology would have been enough to get her back._

Wow for a change Joe was actually right, I couldn't help type my own comment.

_It' hasn't gone Nick, it just doesn't seem wanted anymore._

**Nick's POV.**

I sighed, as I climbed on to the tour bus with my brothers, until we got to the first venue we were all on Miley's bus. When we got on only Miley was sitting there so I took a deep breath and walked over to sit next to her I still couldn't believe she thought I didn't want her anymore. As I sat down she slightly smiled at me.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath before answering very quietly "Yeah, you?"

"Good thanks." well this was a start at least she was sort of talking to me. "Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "Why did you write that on Facebook last night, how can you believe that I don't want it?"

She looked down, "Because if you wanted it, you wouldn't have broken up with me in the first place, then you would have apologised? That is why I believe it."

"I would give her up for you Mi, you know that you only have to ask." I whispered.

"That's horrible Nick, that would break Selena's heart. You can hurt me all you want, but don't do that to Selena, she's a sweet, caring girl." she then stood up and walked to the bunks. The nest day on our date it was awful she held my hand because she had to and the only word she spoke was thank you. It was officially awful. When I got back on the bus I put my I-pod in and listened to some old songs all of which were written for Miley. I then grabbed my picture album which I took everywhere with me and looked at the pictures back in 2007. It was then that I realised that I had made a horrible mistake and I would do whatever it took to win Miley back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miley's POV.**

I got onto the girls boys and ran straight for the bunks how could I be such a bitch, he was trying so hard to talk to me and fix things I just completely ignored him. Maybe I was right that I gave him up, he deserved someone so much better than me. I grabbed the picture from under my pillow it went everywhere with me, it was a picture of Nick and I and he has his arms wrapped tightly around me whilst we are standing in the rain. I wiped my tears that had begun to fall, just as Selena and Demi walked in. I took a deep, through the picture behind me and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Mi. What's up?" Demi asked

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure Mi, you look really upset?" Selena said

"Yeah I'm good! You?" I asked trying to distract them from the fact that I definitely was not okay.

"We're fine. We came to ask you something?" Selena answered.

"Sure, What is it?"

"Well since we're are only travelling for about an hour until we get to our hotel our parents said that we could travel on the boys bus! Do you want to join? We're all going?" she asked.

"Erm no it's alright I'll just be alone anyway. I mean Kev is with Danielle, you'll be with Nick, Demi will be with Joe, Emily with Mitchell and me and Taylor aren't the best of friends it would just be awkward. But Don't worry you guys go." I replied, hoping that they wouldn't push. Obviously Demi could see that I didn't want to be there so she replied:

"Oh okay then Mi, you sure you okay though?" She asked worridly.

"Yeah Dems. I'm just a little tired."

"Alright, well we're always here for you, Mi. If you ever want to talk." Demi said.

"I know. And thank you." I smiled going to hug them. "Go, have fun, I'll see you at the hotel, Love you guys."

"We love you too." they answered together. "See you after Mi!" Selena yelled as they were walking out the door.

I just sat on my bunk thinking, I had to at least talk to Nick on the next date. Talk nothing more. He was happy with Selena and I would respect that. Thinking about him with Selena, made me think back to 2005/2006 when we were happy and in love. I sighed and with that grabbed my I-pod and photo album to look back at old pictures of the days when I was truly happy.

**Nick's POV.**

I smiled at Selena as lay on my bunk I had quickly threw the album as she walked in. she was telling me about her sleepover with Miley and how they were know friends. I wasn't really listening until she mentioned that firstly they had talked about me and secondly that they had left her alone on the bus.

"We talked about you!" she said and automatically she had all my attention. I did feel a little awful that I hadn't really been listening until she had mentioned Miley's name.

"Really, about?" I asked attempting to make it sound like I couldn't care less.

"Just some things mainly what had happened, you know we had to just clear up everything especially the drama."

"And this involves me because…?" I asked.

She rose her eyebrows at me. "Because you are the cause of every problem and every fight that we have ever had."

"Oh yeah. So what did you actually say to her?"

"That I was so unbelievably happy that we're dating." she told me.

"What did Miley say?" I asked keeping as much of the urgency out of my voice as possible.

She sighed "She seemed happy for us. I mean, she definitely made me fell better about the whole PR thing, I mean there was always that chance that you two would flirt and fall for each other again today. She admitted herself how easy it was to do that."

I chuckled.

"Trust me Sel, after today that is the last thing you would call flirting." I sighed internally.

"Bad?"

"Yeah, pretty much, she hates me so much." I said.

"Come on, this is Miley we're talking about she couldn't of been that bad." Selena said. I sighed if only she knew Miley.

"For two hours whole hours she ignored me, every time I tried to start a conversation she'd just look at me and roll her eyes or even just act like I never said anything. She spoke two words in the whole night Thank and You!" I told her

"Hey, you have another date tomorrow, just keep on trying." She told me. "She's just worried, she wants to know that you definitely want this."

"Okay, so I keep trying. But what else can I do to get my best-friend back?"

She sighed, "Just let here know how much she actually means to you. Let here know that you truly are sorry."

"Thanks, Sel" I said and truly smiled at her, she was helping me get my best friend back, something which I would have to really persuade Miley to help me with.

"So you aren't gonna give up, right?" She asked.

"No, not just yet. Why?" I asked a bit suspicious why was she so desperate for me and Miley to be friends surely she knew that, that was dangerous when it came to Miley and I.

"Because, she still cares about you, yeah sure she may not love you well at least there was no love in her eyes two nights ago. But…" she hesitated which made me look at her. "At the sleep over, she was fighting back tears when she was talking about how you had something special and all that has just gone, and how she's scared to even be just friends with you as she thinks she is going to get hurt. And then tonight, I didn't mention it to here but she was crying when we went to see whether she wanted to come, and I could tell it was over you, because even though she may have put the picture behind her back when I entered the room, I still saw it." She said.

"What picture was it?" I asked truly curious now.

"It was the picture that she takes every where with her, the one of you two in the rain where your hugging her. Now if she didn't care she wouldn't carry that around with her for one but also she wouldn't have been fighting back tears talking about you." She smiled a sad smile.

"Well how can she make it seem like she really hates me then?" I sighed.

She sighed before saying, "Okay do you remember when you called me saying that she gave up on you because all you guys ever did was fight and it didn't seem like you wanted here," I nodded, "Well she meant that Nick, she wasn't making it up." I just look down. "I know exactly how she feels Nick, because I've been through it. Believe me when I say it's not that she doesn't want to forgive you, it's that she is scared to death that if she does she will end up getting hurt." Selena told me.

"But she won't Sel, that's the thing, I will not hurt her like that again!" I told replied.

"Just give her some time and space to figure everything out, that's why Demi and I didn't force her to come tonight, it was obvious she wanted to stay on the girls bus. So give her the space but talk to her." She slowly rubbed my back

At this moment in time I was so confused, normally I would give anything to trade Selena for Miley, but in this small fragment of time, my universe had shifted and I liked Selena more, because I didn't have to ask here to comfort me, she just did it. I leant down kissing her softly. She would never come close to Miley, but that was only because those ocean blue eyes where to high to live up to. But I knew that if I never would have fallen for them eyes all them years ago, then Selena would have been the one. However there was no hesitation on who I should pick, I knew it would be Miley, and that was what was killing me inside, they were two amazing girls, yet one of their hearts had to be broken. And I knew deep down inside that it was Selena's heart that was gonna get broken.

"Please, don't give up, she really does care about you."

"I care about her too." I said.

"Then, show her that, it's no use telling me, that's what you need to tell her."

I sighed, I really wanted to laugh, if only she actually realised what she was telling me to do …


	16. Chapter 16

**Miley's POV.**

I sighed as I walked onto the bus to get ready for my 'date' with Nick, I promised myself I that I would be nice this time and at least talk to him.

"Miley, Nick's here!" Selena said as she walked into the bunks.

"Okay, I'll cya later girls, love ya!" I said as I walked out. The minute I stepped out he was there in front of me.

I took a deep breath and hugged him. "Hey." I smiled my famous smile.

"Oh we're talking now are we?" he rose his eyebrows.

He stopped then when we got to the restaurant it was a big fancy restaurant which I hated he met me at the front of the car and took my hand. Paparazzi cameras flicked like mad, just because we were holding hands, so when he pulled me closer to put his arm around my waist they went crazy. He led me to a table which was conveniently right by the window so the paps could see our every move.

As we waited for the waitress to come and take our order, Nick smiled at me, "So, why are you talking to me?"

"We aren't friends" I told him. "But I just thought if we had to do this I could a least be nice to you. I don't wanna be a bitch" I told him.

"I know we aren't friends, but last week you hated me. Something must have triggered this change?"

"Okay, firstly I didn't hate you, I could never hate you" I told him, looking down.

He blushed and just smiled at me, but just as he was about to say something the waitress came.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked whilst checking Nick out.

"Diet Coke, please," Nick answered acting like he hadn't noticed her.

"Fanta, please." I smiled as she walked off,

I looked at the menu, "Urgh, I hate fancy places, What are you getting?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know and I know you do Mi. I'm sorry you have to be here. If the choice was mine we would just go to Maccies or the beach." He sighed.

"Yeah." He really needed to stop being so nice it was making me fall for him again I could feel it.

"Here are your drinks. Do you want to order?" She asked clearly only addressing Nick.

"Yeah," he nodded not looking away from me. "I'll have the steak please."

"And you?" she asked not even bothering to look at me.

"Ranch Salad, please." She nodded before walking away clearly disappointed that Nick hadn't bothered with her.

"A salad? I'm not poor you know."

I looked at him, "Okay first I am paying this time, and second I am watching my weight, eating healthy and all that."

He crossed his arms looking at me. "You aren't paying for a start but more importantly why are you dieting?"

"You paid last time therefore it is my turn, and I just am. I need to lose some weight."

"Okay well I'm the guy so I'm supposed to pay and why on earth would you need to lose weight, you are perfect just the way you are."

"Just to remind you we aren't actually dating, so you don't have to pay, also you have a girlfriend so you shouldn't really be saying things like that to me."

He shook his head. "Now I let you get away with a lot but I am paying and that is final, plus I was saying that to you in a friendly manner."

"We aren't friends." I repeated quietly as the waitress came back.

"I know" he repeated.

"Salad," the waitress put down by plate without looking at me. "And your steak," she smiled at him as she carefully placed his plate down. How could he act like he didn't notice that the waitress was trying to flirt with him

"Thanks." Nick said but still his eyes never left mine.

"S'okay." she slowly turned and walked away clearly still disappointed.

"So is your salad good?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks yours?" I replied, knowing full well that he was gonna offer me some.

"Brilliant, do you want some?" he smiled.

I laughed, I knew him so well. Even though I hated to admit it, I had missed him and these times. "No thanks."

"Oh, come on, at least for publicity, you know you want to?" he replied.

I sighed, "Fine" and with that I let him actually feed me a piece of steak, once again the cameras went wild. I smiled at him, "That's actually really nice."

He chuckled, "I knew you would like it!"

Once I had calmed down I asked "How's Joe?"

"He's good worrying about Demi a lot. But other than that he is really happy." He smiled.

"Well Demi's worth worrying about," I smiled.

Nick shook his head and reached his hand across the table taking my hand and looking into my eyes. "There is only one girl that is worth worrying that much over." He smiled.

My heartbeat increased, but I kept on reminding myself that we weren't friends. "You have a girlfriend Nick?" I said quietly.

Before he could answer, the waitress returned. She swished her hair then place her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" She asked while the hand that was resting on his shoulder came up to stroke his cheek.

And that was all it took, did she actually just stroke his cheek. Before Nick could answer I replied, "We need a check!" I exclaimed.

She jumped "Oh yes of course Miss, one second."

"Miley!" he hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"That was rude." he scolded.

"Excuse me but she is the one flirting with you, when it is obvious that you are on a date. And you didn't do anything about it."

He rose one eyebrow. "Okay, so you are jealous."

"You wish." I rolled my eyes.

"Well since we aren't actually dating, you don't have the right to be jealous or possessive for that matter of fact" he said.

"I am not jealous." I said matter-of-factly.

"Then why do you care so much, ey?" he challenged.

"Nick, you are dating my best friend, of course I'm going to watch out for her and that was just over the line."

I watched him as his eyes suddenly changed in there emotion. There was now disappointment, hurt, regret and for that split second there was love in his eyes.

**Nick's POV.**

I walked on to the bus to find Demi sitting on the couch looking at me with eager eyes. I looked at her still really happy about my date she may have kept on saying 'We aren't friends' but I could see in her eyes that she wanted it just as much as I did.

"What you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the girls bus?" I asked.

"We are only travelling for half an hour to the hotel… so I asked if I could come on this bus, all the other girls stayed on the other. Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No not at all, just wondering." I replied.

"I went to walk past her to the bunks but as I was about to walk out of view I heard her scream my name.

"Nick!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Demi, need something?"

"How was it?" she asked eagerly.

"Good." I replied simply.

She looked at me raising her eyebrows. "Good? Seriously is that all your going to tell me." She pouted.

I shrugged then sighed I wasn't going to get any peace until I told her. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, duh? She's my best friend."

"Quick question, why don't you go and ask her then?"

"Oh come on Nick, we all know how awful Miley is at telling stories. And plus I want to hear your version first?"

I sighed again "Fine. She didn't appear to hate me this time, she actually seemed to enjoy it."

"And what about you, did you enjoy it?"

I looked down. "Yeah."

"Come on then, tell me about it, I can tell you want to talk about."

I chuckled that was true I sis want to talk about it. I began to tell her everything from her walking off the bus and hugging me all the way to when I dropped her off at the tour bus door where she kissed my cheek, to say thank you for paying for her. I looked at Demi and she was raising her eyebrows at me.

I smiles shyly. "Too much?"

She shook he head. "No. You know I may need to know some day when she flicks her hair or the exact thin she had done with her hair or what she was wearing, I'm impressed you got it all correct!"

I blushed then chuckled "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm glad it was good, and it seems Miley enjoyed herself."

"I hope she did."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Dems," I warned.

"Yes Nick."

"I happen to have a girlfriend, who may I need not remind you is both of yours best friend."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but, Miley is different, I mean you two have been through so much."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know, that's why we are in this mess."

"Okay, listen, when Selena told me she didn't want or need me anymore I gave her up and walked away, not once did I bother to fight for her, now I know I'm not dating her, but she was my best-friend just like Miley was your best friend, and that is something you never get over. You never get over losing you best mate."

"Try losing the person you used to love, still love and always will love." It was so weird the only person better than Demi at making me talk the truth whether I wanted to or not was Miley. Also at these touching moments. Oh how their conversations together must be fun.

"Come on Nick, you know as well as I do that you aren't over her" she looked at me. "But, what I don't understand is why you don't do anything about it." she looked at me smiling, knowing that she had now got me thinking. She stood up to walk towards the bunks no doubt to find Joe, just as she was about to disappear out of view she turned around. "Oh and Nick" I looked up at her. " Don't worry I won't tell Selena."

Oh shit yh Selena I forgot about her, well Demi had definitely made up my mind as soon as I knew Miley would definitely forgive me I would break up with Selena. But then the line 'We aren't friends' popped into my head, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Because I knew that we could be and that we were finally on the road to recovery.


	17. Chapter 17

**Miley's POV.**

A couple of weeks after the date where I had talked to him. I sighed when I woke up he was slowing breaking down my walls wriggling his way in becoming my best friend again. We both knew it and even thought I kept on saying 'we aren't friends' I knew he could tell I was just trying to convince myself of that.

"You okay?" Selena asked.

I sighed and thought what I am I supposed to say _No, I just realised that I am falling for your boyfriend again, yeah I know she had told me to tell her but, I just couldn't if I told her that the walls would go back up and I didn't want that. _So I went with lying something which was becoming easier and easier everyday.

"I'm fine," I said.

She nodded walking out of the bunks towards the front of the bus

As she walked out I finally broke down, I loved him, it was that simple I loved him and I should be with him living my happily ever after. But instead I was sitting her alone whilst by best-friend was happy with the guy I loved. And I had to keep that hidden and pretend I was perfectly fine with Selena dating Nick. When I was definitely not fine with it.

You see the problem is most people think when I hear Nick Jonas, I just think oh, the love of my life, but I don't. I think so much more. He was my best friend and will always be my best friend, the one person I can go and talk to about anything and be sure that it will not go any further. He was the only person who never wanted to change me and loved me just the way I was. I smiled whenever his name was mentioned but not because I love him, no because he was my best friend, my first kiss, my first love. But then Selena walked back into the bunks and I realised that none of that mattered because Nick was in love with Selena and it didn't matter how much I loved him. He could try his best to deny his love for Selena, and that he would give her up in a instant for me, but I could it in his eyes, he loved her. As I thought through this I felt the tears coming so I closed my eyes and like always thought back to the beginning of 2007 when we were happy and together.

**Nick's POV.**

I was getting ready to pick up Miley. This was our last date before the others left and it was just me, my brothers and Miley left to tour Spain. We only had a concert once a week and Disney were looking at it like a holiday as well as tour. Something had to happen between us, it just did.

Just as I was about to get up to walk over to her bus the door opened and Miley walked in. I smiles at her.

"Hey. You ready?" she smiled and for once it was her real smile, not the fake one which she uses for the paparazzi, no her real smile.

"Yeah. We walking?" I asked

"Yep, is that okay?" she replied, unsure.

I nodded. "Fine by me."

I took her hand as she asked, "Aren't you gonna sing?"

I looked at "No, why?"

"You're like a radio, you are always singing some love song." she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not true! I'm not always singing," I protested. She looked at me in disbelief. "I'm not!" I paused, remembering back to last summer when we used to walk hand in hand down the road. "Oh, you mean them love songs that were always stuck in my head?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think those were the ones. You know I never mentioned love songs about 10 minutes ago"

I smirked "No need for your sarcasm madam. But no, I actually don't always sing, that was just around you."

She looked at me kinda shocked. "Really?"

I looked at her. "Yes, really."

She put that smart-ass smirk on her face and I knew one of her witty comments was coming up. "Not even for Selena?"

"No. Singing was a Miley thing." I smiled at her.

She looked down. "We aren't friends."

"I know, just thought I would let you know."

"Okay then, so, what are Selena things?" she asked as we walked into Snugberry's (Ice Cream Shop).

"Huh? What?"

"Oh come on. If you have Miley things, then you must have Selena things?" She finally looked back up at me.

I froze for a minute, Selena things… I couldn't think I mean for Miley there was loads like singing, riding bikes, pinkberry, kisses on the cheek, the beach. But Selena…

"Erm, Golfing." I replied lamely. _Golfing what the…? _I panicked and it was the first thing that popped into my head. We had never even been to a golf course on a date.

She giggled then looked at me sceptically. "If we have to go on another date for publicity I am not going golfing. I will not step foot on a golf course."

"I know but anyway that's a Selena Thing, remember?" I teased.

"Well, Nick, if that is the best you got, you need more Selena things"

I rolled my eyes and stepped up to order.

Miley sat down and sighed. "I wish we could just go somewhere and sit down and chat without paparazzi being everywhere."

"Like friends do?" I asked.

"No, like co-workers do."

"Most of the time your co-workers are your friends."

She ignored me asking instead, "How's your show?"

"It's different, but good different." she nodded. "How's yours going?"

"It's okay, nearly over, but… so you know there'll be no more wig for me soon" she looked down, fear coming into her face.

"Well then why aren't you happy? You've wanted to break away from Disney's image for years. You are finally free, so why are you so scared?"

"I'm happy," she protested. I looked at her. "and I'm not scared."

I sighed. She should know me better, surely she could tell that I could tell that she was lying. "Miley for once please tell me the truth…?" I smiled at her.

"Okay, well what if, after this it's over?" She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. For some reason, she was insecure, Miley of all people was insecure.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"What if Hannah Montana and The Last Song is the end for me?"

"Okay, well the questions is, do you want this to be it?" I asked her.

"Well, sometimes, I mean when things get tough, I wish the cameras would just go away. But, most of the time, I never want to let go of this. I mean who would ever want to give up this feeling?"

"I can see where it can be tough, believe me I live through it aswell. But as long as you don't get caught up in the fame, there is always going to be someone there to offer you a role to play." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Nick. You always know exactly what to say." She leant over to kiss my cheek.

"Miles, you know I'll always be here for you, even just as a co-worker." I promised.

That famous twinkle came back into her eyes as she really, truly laughed at me. But then after that the twinkle disappeared, I hadn't really noticed that it had gone until know, but I could tell that something or someone was tearing her up. And that was something she was not going to tell me.

"C'mon, let's go." I said.

"Where?" she asked as I took her hand.

"Anywhere, lets just lose the Paps!" I told her.

"Alright, now then what scares you? Emotionally and mentally not physically." she asked.

"You!" I said without thinking.

"Huh?"

I looked at her. "You scare me."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because, I never want to hurt you although I somehow always do. And even more I don't want you to hurt me, because you can and you can do it so easily without even realising it. But most importantly I'm scared of you leaving, because I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." I looked into her eyes.

She didn't say anything for a while and then she looked down away from my eyes. "You have a girlfriend." She said quietly.

"I know. But still…"

"Co-workers don't care that much about each other." She said still looking down.

"Well, maybe I care that much because we aren't only co-workers." I shot back.

She was quiet for a minute before she shook her head. "I don't want to be friends with you, because I know if I do I will just end up getting hurt." and with that she turned around and started walking towards her house. So that left me thinking what she had talked to Selena about was all true, she really does want to be my friend but she's just scared. I sighed I had really messed up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Miley's POV.**

I sighed, as I finished packing my bags, getting ready to drive through France and into Spain for the final leg of the tour. The next week was all with Nick, well yeah his brothers where there but the publicists were making me and Nick spend ever minute of the day together, both with his brothers, which was fine and alone, that was the problem. If it was with any other of my publicity boyfriends it would be okay. Nothing brilliant would happen in a week with anyone else, but with Nick anything could happen in a week. A week in our relationship was like a year in any other relationship.

Selena, Emily, Demi and Taylor came running on the bus we were dropping them off at an airport so they could catch the Disney plane home. Over the tour I had started getting close to Taylor again, so where back to normal really the five best friends that just goofed off.

"Miley, you excited?" Selena asked.

"Nope." I replied simply.

"Oh come on Mi, one week, in Spain, with Nick, by the end of it you will have your best friend back. And we all know that deep down inside that's what you want?" Selena said.

I sighed, "Yeah I know. But I'm just worried it's a week, anything could happen."

"Miley, you're always the one saying everything happens for a reason." Selena replied.

At this point I was getting suspicious, hang on, this is Selena's boyfriend we are talking about and she doesn't seem even the least bit bothered that something more could happen.

"Lena, has something gone on between you and Nick?" I asked.

"No, why?" she replied.

"Oh no reason, just wondered, why, you know, you weren't sad that he was going on 'holiday' with me?"

"I'm not sad, well of course I'll miss him, but if it helps you two I don't mind, he's always so much happier when your in his life, and I suppose I just want my joyful Nick back?" she replied.

I just nodded, I still didn't understand her, she knew what could happen and yet it didn't seem to bother her.

"Right guys we are at the airport, time to say bye Miles." My mum told me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay" I smiled.

Taylor was the first to hug me, then she walked of the bus. Selena was next hugging me and telling me to have a good time. Next came Emily "I'll miss you like crazy, I want at least a text a day" she said. "I'll miss you too. I'll be texting you all the time." finally Demi she hugged me then looked at me seriously "Anything happens between you and Nick and I want a phone call, I won't tell anyone, but I need to know, because I need to be there for you and I can't be there for you if you don't tell me things, okay?" she told me. "Yes Dems you will be the first one getting a call if something happens, I'll miss you Duckie." I replied. "I'll miss you to Chicken, love you." "Love you too, Dems. See ya soon."

My mom came out in to the living room with Noah following behind her as they both sat down next to Braison.

"So, are you excited?" my mom asked.

In a way I was, but I was also unbelievably nervous. "No."

"Oh come on Mi, stop being a drama queen, it'll be fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Miley, At least youhave a friend there."

I glared at him. "Nick isn't my friend."

This time he rolled his eyes. "Yeah Sure, you keep on telling yourself that Miley."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miley, it means that when you tell someone you aren't friends as much as you tell Nick you aren't, you really are, you just don't want to admit it." He answered

"Whatever." I replied harshly.

Noah looked at me. "Will Frankie be there?"

"Yes."

"Is he bringing his psp?"

"How should I know?"

"Will I get to go to the beach?"

"Yes."

"Can Frankie come?"

"Yes Noah. Now please, enough with the questions." I snapped

"Okay," she sighed, rolling her eyes before looking away.

My mom then looked over at me.

"Miley, this attitude is getting old!" she scolded.

I looked at her and sighed, "I know mom, and I'm sorry. I know it's a poor excuse, but I'm just nervous, I mean it's a week with Nick, so much can happen?"

"Well, that' not a bad thing?"

"Yes it is. He's Selena's boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend, I don't want to fall for him again, because then Selena will get hurt." I said.

"You don't know that honey, no offence, but he might not feel that way about you anymore." she said quietly.

"See, that's the problem right there, I know that he will break Selena heart if I fall for him, he told me and I quote, 'I would give her up for you Mi, you just have to ask'," I looked over at her.

"Alright one second, Noah, Braison, can you got to the bunks for a minute, please?" my mom asked. When they were out of sight she continued quietly. "Right, I know you keep saying you aren't friends, but come on tell me the truth, while it's just me and you?"

I looked down and took a deep breath, "I still love him mom,"

"How much?" she asked.

"The same if not more as I always have."

"This is going to sound harsh on Selena, but Miley you really should tell him, I didn't tell you this but Denise asked Nick the same question and she got the exact same answer as you have given me. Denise said Nick said, he wants to break up with Selena, but first wants to be sure that you love him. You probably don't want to hear this, but he wants you back." she looked at me as tears started streaming down my face, she crossed the room and gave me a big hug. "I'm sorry that your hurting Mi, but you needed to get it out and talk about it." I looked up at her.

"Why does everything have to be so hard, why did he have to break up with me that first time?"

"I don't know baby girl, but what are you always saying honey, if you love someone let them go, and if it's true love, they'll come back." she looked at me. "Well maybe Nick is your true love, I know your young but you never know."

I took a deep breath and looked at her, "Thankyou Mom, and I am sorry for how I have been acting. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie, don't forget you can always come and speak to me. Now come, we've arrived at the resort we are staying at." she kissed my forehead before walking off to the bunks.

I walked into the beach house and went to the room which had already been picked out as mine, which was conveniently right opposite Nicks. The view was lovely though it looked straight out onto the beach and also I could see the tour bus so I would be able to see when Nick's arrived. Who was I trying to kid, we were friends, actually we were already best friends. He knew more about me than Demi did, and that is scary considering Demi know everything. Worst thing of all I couldn't go to him with my problems anymore because most were about him and Selena, and even when I knew he was down but hiding it I couldn't go and help him feel better, because I wasn't his girlfriend anymore and I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy towards my best friend.

I looked back out the window, just as the Jonas tour bus turned up, parking next to mine. I could help but smile when he walked off the bus holding Frankie's hand. He whispered something to him before Frankie looked up at him, his whole face lighting up, before he ran towards the house. Oh what I would give for Braison or Noah to look at me like that. He then looked up at the house straight towards my window and meet my eyes, he smiled big then waved and I couldn't help but wave and smile back. He then looked down and walked into the house.

I sighed, this was going to be one long week I could tell, because iw as going to have to constantly tell myself to not fall for him.

**Nick's POV.**

It took just two hours until we were forced to start our publicity. Our parents were in the kitchen talking and apparently they needed privacy. It wasn't hard to figure out they were talking about us. As my mom said last summer and her mom said jet skis. Miley looked down understanding what they were talking about too. I turned to Miley and she put that smile on her face something was upsetting her. I slipped my hand into hers and lead her out the house, there were no paparazzi yet, but there were sure to be fans, so I wasn't taking any chances, if I photo was going to be taken I would make sure it looked like were a couple.

It sounds silly after all those years, that the tingles still ran up and down my arm as she interlaced her fingers with mine. I really missed that feeling.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, squeezing her hand as we walked along the beach.

"Nothing, really, I have just been thinking about the past a lot lately." She shrugged.

"Yeah," I knew what she meant days when all I could think about was happy we used to be together. "Those days definitely suck."

She giggled. "Sure do."

"I hope it's at least nice in the past." I said.

She looked at me, smiling. "It really is, but the problem is I can't live there. I've gotta face reality at some point. And every time I do, it's a disappointment." she sighed.

"I'm sorry, you feel like that" I told her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. How are you, Nicky?"

I chuckled at her nickname. When Selena calls me that I moan, but when Miley says it, it's just so natural, she always did call me it.

"I'm good, thanks. How's Demi?" I asked

"Amazing, she's so happy at the moment and that's how I like to see her. How's Selena?" I asked

I chuckled, "She's great, but since you two are miraculously best-friends you should already know that." I said.

She laughed. "Yeah, I did know that. But just thought I'd be polite and ask."

"So, I'm intrigued how did you three all end up friends anyways? You are honestly the only three people in Disney, who I would have bet on to never resolve there fight." I asked her.

Miley shrugged. "She apologized to me, I told her to fix things with Demi before anything could happen, she did and they became best-friends again, then it didn't take long for Selena and I to become friends again too." She said.

"Does it ever get awkward between you?"

"Not yet and I hope it never does." I told him.

"Well that's good that you three can all be friends again." I told her.

She slipped her hand out of mine, to sit down I sat down next to her the she took my hand again. "Yeah it is." I watched as she smiled and anyone else would have thought she was genuinely happy, however I knew here inside out and I knew she was hiding something.

"Why don't you like Selena?" I asked knowing exactly that, tht was the problem.

Her eyes widened, proving I was right. "No! It's not that! I love Selena." I rose my eyebrows. She sighed "You need to pinky promised not to tell anyone."

I linked pinkies. "Okay."

"Okay, I know Demi said she wouldn't push me away. But I still worry …" She looked down.

"You still worry that she will?" I finished for her.

She looked up and nodded. "Her and Selena just have so much in the past"

I shrugged. "I guess they do, but..."

"But, what?" Miley asked.

"I can't believe you actually think Demi would push you away. Her and Selena have a past, yes. But you aren't there when she talk about you to Joe, like how worried she is about you? If I being honest I think she'd give up Selena before you."

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Honestly. She cares about you so much." I told her, as I stood up, giving her my hand and walking back to the house. Behind me I heard a click, and knew that a pic of us holding hands would be on ocean up tonight. "If you saw the way she talks about you, you would understand what I am saying."

She smiled, looking at me. "It's fine, I don't mind who she likes more. I have more than one friend," she smiled at me. "But it would be nice if it was me."

"It is you," I told her.

"Can you please not tell anyone about this?" she asked.

"Of course I won't Mi." I told her.

"Thanks," we had reached the house now. She looked at me. " and also, thank you for listening. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, I'm always here, you know I'll always listen." I smiled. This was the one thing I didn't understand, nobody seemed to notice, not even Demi, that just my listening to Miley's problems would make her happier.

She turned top me wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me. I hugged her back and it felt like 2006 all over again.

After a minute or so she pulled away and smiled before turning to walk in the house.

"Hey," I called after her. "Not friends, right?" I smirked.

She turned around, raising her eyebrow. "Why would I give you a hug if we weren't friends?" she then turned back around without waiting for my response. I laughed to myself I should have known she would come back with a witty comment.

Oh, God, would this week be very unpredictable. This vacation would change everything. Good or Bad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Miley's POV.**

Ooooo … they're getting closer. What do ya reckon will happen next?

I sighed as I put by baby blue bikini on, a loved this colour on me, it brought out my eyes. I then threw on a pair of jeans shorts and a baggy T before heading downstairs.

"Miley!" My mum said as I reached the last step. "Can you please go, before Disney start calling asking why you aren't out in front of the camera. Your already running late."

"Okay, Okay!" I replied, rolling my eyes.

Nick chuckled and took my hand, For the first time in a year or so everything was natural again. We were talking again, but not just about certain things, no about everything.

He started drawing circles on my hand with his thumb which he knew drove me crazy. I raised my eyebrows at him and he smirked at me.

"What?" he asked. "Problem?"

"Not at all." I replied.

"Good I wouldn't want my Princess to be upset?"

"My princess?" I asked looking at him. "and I'm never upset around you."

"Yeah princess, there's paps around … so you know. And your always upset when I'm around." he replied.

I looked at him. "That's not true." I looked down. "It's only sometimes, but most of the time I'm faking it."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," I said as I put my towel down, grabbing my sun tan. I looked at Nick shyly. "Can you do my back please?"

"Sure." he grabbed the sun tan and squirted it on my back. The second his hands touched my back the tingles started. It was so weird that even after so many years it was still that way.

Nick sat down next to me while I laid on my back. After I while a could feel someone looking at me and opened my eyes to see Nick staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Just watching you."

I nodded, looking at him.

"You know your more beautiful than I remember."

I blushed. "You aren't so bad yourself."

He shook his head. "No one can compare with your beauty."

I looked down. "Nick, you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah but I have a best-friend, too. And I was just making sure that you knew."

I smiled and learned over to give him a hug. But he held me close to him and I asked:

"How was I lucky enough to get you in my life?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "You deserve better than me."

I looked at him. "That's not true. You are way better than I deserve."

"You're so much better than I am, I am so not better than you deserve. I really don't understand how you don't see how truly amazing you are." he stroked my cheek and leaned in.

As he leaned in I leaned in a little bit without actually realising it.

"You don't see yourself clearly Nick." I smiled at him.

Nick leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it but he did it and I swear it was like fireworks had been set of inside me. It was like our first kiss back in 2006. I kissed back, until Selena popped into my head. But as soon as I saw her face I pulled away quickly.

"I am so sorry," I stuttered whilst the tears started falling, how could I be so stupid I mean yes I know he kissed me but why did I kiss back. I was so stupid and just wrecked any chance of getting my best-friend back. It was over for good and I had to finally let go.

**Nick's POV.**

"Miley!" I yelled after her, but she ignored me continuing to run.

I groaned as I gathered our things slowly before turning to make my way to the house. I definitely was not in a rush to get home. Our parents where bound to ask why we arrived home separately and I really didn't want to face them. Miley told her mom everything and then her mom would tell my mom and as I walked in they would look at me disappointed.

But as I walked into the house, everything was the same as when I left, no one even looked at me as I walked in. But it was so difficult to pull off a brave face. I walked up to my mum to give her a hug.

"Hey hunny, have fun?" she asked. I paused before I answered, so Miley had had 5 minutes alone with her mom and she obviously hadn't said a thing.

"Yeah, It was good." I smiled at here.

Tish looked at me. "Where's Miley?" she asked.

I smiled at here. "Upstairs, she was really tired, so said she was going to go straight upstairs." I was surprised usually I would stutter and people would call me out in a second when I lied, but then again when it came to Miley, I could always come up with a lie.

My mom and Tish just turned to one another again and started to talk, indicating that, that was my cue to leave. I started walking up the stairs and was about to walk straight into my room, but then, I heard sobbing so turned around and froze when I seen Miley shaking and sobbing while holding some kind of picture album. Knowing that it was my fault that she was like this made it all the more worse, so I slowly made my way towards her. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say but I was going to make this right, once and for all. As I got closer I could see what she was holding, it was the photo album of me and her when we were dating. She was sobbing over it, she still hadn't heard me walk in.

"I miss us so much." she whispered.

I don't know where all the confidence came from but it did. "I miss us too, Mi."

She froze before turning around, when she spotted me she put the album behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shakily.

"I couldn't just walk past you room when you were in this state." I told her.

Just as I was about to continue her phone rang. The caller Id said Demi and I knew that she would want to answer it. So I told her quickly.

"Talk to Demi, I'll be back in a minute, but there's something I need to do first, okay?" I told her.

She nodded then picked up her phone as I walked out.

I slowly walked out the room and into the back garden. I just couldn't keep doing this to them, but especially Miley. She was hurting so much and it was all my fault. I just couldn't keep pretending to love Selena in the hope that I could forget about Miley. I loved Selena I wouldn't deny that, but even just looking at Miley I would give everything up for those ocean blue eyes. See that was the problem - I could be in love with a thousand girls, but Miley could win my love just by standing in front of me.

I pulled out my phone, and searched for Selena's name. I hesitated but then sighed, this was unpleasant but I had to do it. I couldn't hide my love for Miley any longer.

"Hi Baby," Selena cooed.

"Sel," I took a deep breath. "We need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

**Miley's POV.**

Right I need to answer this phone call before Demi guesses something is up, urgh, but I can't answer the phone looking like this. Why? You may ask. It's only a phone call, but it won't be it will be a phone call telling me to get on video chat. Oh well, I would have to face her soon enough. I took a deep breath and answered my phone.

"Finally, took you long enough to answer," She laughed. "Anyway, you okay?"

"I'm okay. You?" I said trying to keep her from realising anything was up. I knew I needed to tell her what happened but I just couldn't bring myself to. Nick and I was a publicity couple and the Disney Manager had told us to kiss, so it would look like we were kissing for the cameras. So Selena wouldn't have to get hurt .

"Something's wrong… Get on Video Chat. I need to see my Smiley Miley."

Oh I don't think I will be looking to Smiley today. I grabbed my laptop, setting it on my knee.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hola," I singsonged. "How was your marvellous day?"

"My marvellous day was very marvellous," she said in a posh accent before bursting out into laughter. "Joe and I went on a date, you know just hung out together."

I laughed along with her. "That's great you two are so adorable together."

"What's wrong?" she asked. I just looked at her. "I told you there was something wrong before, and know my doubts are confirmed. Because you always act overly Smiley when something wrong. So … What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." She looked at me sceptically. "Honestly nothing."

"Oh come on, Miles. You should know I know you sooo much better than to believe that. You and Nick have another fight?"

Well I guess it could be considered a fight. "Something like that." I said looking down.

She sighed. "I hope it gets better between you two, Mi. I really do. You two had such a great relationship. I'd hate for that to be gone."

I continued to look down as the tears started to form. We _**had **_a great relationship, but that was all gone.

"Mi, what's wrong? Please tell me." She pleaded.

I took a deep breath and looked up the tears now streaming down my face.

"Oh god. Miley. Please. Something bad must have happened for you to be in this state." she said.

I took another deep breath to steady myself. I looked at her. "You promise not to tell anyone." She nodded looking at me worriedly now. "Okay then. Nick kissed me and I kissed him back I didn't mean to it was just … well it … just… it just happened so quickly and the minute I realised what was happening I pulled away. But I feel so bad. I have ruined the last chance I had of ever having any kind of relationship with him ever again. And then there's Selena, how could I do that to her?" I looked down again as the tears continued to fall.

Demi sighed. "Okay Miley, stop worrying, you didn't mean to and it wasn't like you kissed him so it wasn't your fault. And as for Sel, well this is gonna sound harsh, but she did it to you first so she can't really be angry and when she did it she made the first move. And you still forgave her. So…" just as she was about to continue her phone rang.

"Hold on, it's Sel. Don't worry we won't tell her at least not yet." I nodded. I felt so guilty.

Demi's eyes went wide as she looked at me shocked. _Oh, God. _Selena knows. "Okay, just get on video chat now with Miley and I. We'll help you."

"What's going on?" I asked as Demi put the phone down.

"Nick broke up with her," Demi said softly.

"WHAT?" I shouted looking down. "What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything Miles. Just calm down before Selena gets on chat." Dems said.

"But this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have -" I began to say as Selena appeared in tears.

"No it's not Mi." Demi said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Selena! Did he say why?" I asked.

"He said that he loved me and he was really sorry, that he had let this go on for so long, but he wanted to break up," she sniffed. "Because he had to see what could happen if he was single." she wiped her eyes. "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Who knows? When it comes to Nick. He can be so difficult to understand!" I said.

She sighed. "I really want to know what I could've done. What I could've changed so that I was enough for him. Because I would've changed for him."

"Lena, Nick can be very selective with his girlfriends, But trust me, when I say that there are so many better guys out there. I mean, I found some."

"I guess," she sighed. "Mi, do you have any idea why he would do this?"

I glanced at Demi and she shook her head slightly. "I honestly wish I could tell you. But I have no clue. Sorry"

Why would he break-up with her? They were happy! Urgh - Nick is an idiot. I mean yeah he broke up with me, twice actually, but that's fine I would break up with me I am a lot to handle. But Selena … she perfect. Why would anyone let her go. But inside I knew why, because he had kissed me. And if I know Nick, considering what he said to me before he left my room to "do what he needed to do" translation break Selena's heart. His feelings for me came back. Which I have to admit I would love, but right now I was way to angry with him.

"Mi, do you think you can possible figure it out?" Selena asked.

"I'll try." I said.

"Are you two fighting? What's wrong?" she asked.

Wow, why did they both have to know me so well. But I couldn't tell Lena the truth it would crush her.

"We are fighting, like always. But at the moment I'm mostly annoyed because he has hurt you."

"I'm fine, Miley. Honest" she said. I nodded "Do you think there's another girl?" she asked. "It would make sense! He said he had to see what could happen if he was single."

Demi who had been so quiet I had almost forgot her presence answered as she seen the panic fly across my face. "I don't think so, Sel. I'd know if there was. Because Nick tells Joe everything and Joe would have told me."

"Well anyway Miley, let me know if anything comes up. I gotta go." I nodded.

"Thank you, I love you. I'll text you later."

"Okay. Love you too." I said.

Selena's screen went blank which meant it was back to just me and Demi.

"Miley, it is not your fault so please don't beat yourself up about it." Demi pleaded.

I sighed. "Okay. But I am gonna go talk to him."

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea. But try not to fight with him. This is your chance, try and fix it with him." She smiled.

"But he only just broke up with Selena." I said slowly.

"I know… but … I think he has done this for you. I was thinking whilst you were helping Sel. I think he realised that he still loves you when he kissed you. And didn't want to lead Sel on, so broke up with her, to get back together with you"

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to him. I text you later, alright?"

"Yeah and Good Luck, love you Mi." Demi said.

"Love you too." I said closing my computer.

I ran my hand through my hair. Thinking about what Demi had said. Did he honestly do this so he could get back together with me?

**Nick's POV.**

I was sitting on my bed. Miley was still on the phone to Demi so I couldn't go talk to her before she heard the news. I was playing around with a picture in my hands. I knew what everyone was gonna say that I was making a huge mistake. But I knew that looking at this picture of me and her in 2006 that I had made the right decision.

"NICK!" Miley stormed into my room.

I smiled at her, okay so obviously she had heard that I had broken up with Selena. So I though I might as well try and cheer her up since she seemed so worked up over it. "Come back for another kiss?" I joked.

"Asshole," she spat. I stood up of my bed and raised my eyebrows. "Why did you break up with her?"

This was what I loved about Miley. I should have known that she would be the first to yell at me. Most people would be happy with what I had just done, but her? No, of course not. So I kissed her, she kissed back, I broke up with my girlfriend for her and she was still the first to yell at me. Huh? Typical!

"Simple, it just wasn't working."

She stared at me in disbelief. "Who do you think you are? You broke Selena's heart. Selena is on of the most-"

"I know, I know. Selena is one of the most amazing people in the world." I finished, staying calm. I knew only to well that it didn't help if you yelled back at her. It just made her angrier. "It wasn't because of Selena, okay?"

"You really hurt her." she glared at me.

I glared back at her. Begin to lose my calm. "You really think I wanted to hurt her? I didn't want to lead her on I am sick and tired of lying to her and hiding my real feelings. And for once I thought that for a change you would be the one who understood and didn't stand her yelling at me."

She looked at me in disbelief. "You hurt my best-friend. I'm gonna yell at you."

"I-" I started to explain.

"Urgh - do you even realise how good a person she is? How much better she is than you?" I yelled. "How much better she is than me?" I said quieter. "She's perfect and you have just lost that. You happy now?" I screamed.

"O-"

"Stupid question. Of course your happy," she rolled her eyes. "That's just what you like to do. Break girls hearts."

"Mi-"

"And then Nick! Over the phone seriously. I honestly thought you were better than that!" She looked at me disappointedly. She had only ever given me that look once. And that was back in 2007 when I broke her heart for the first time a hour before she had to go on stage and perform. It was slow of me but I had to do it. It was at that moment so many years ago when we had both realised that I had changed and not for the better.

I had calmed down a little. "Listen Miley! I didn't have a choice, okay?"

"Yes you did, Nick! You could have waited four days and then you would have been able to see her. In person. Explain to her properly. She could have seen the apology in our face, which would have assured her that you felt bad about doing it." She shook her head. She had lost all hope in me lately, but behind all of the hatred, I saw a small hint of what I used to see whenever she looked at me. She rolled her eye and laughed once. "Then again, I guessed you learnt from Joe?"

Woah, did she just insult Joe? My brother had nothing to do with this situation. "Actually, I learned from you." I shot.

Her expression didn't even waver. "Don't compare her relationship with mine. It was totally different and you know that!" she said normally.

"Not by much!" I shouted. Throwing my arms in the air.

She looked at me. "She deserves better than you."

"I kn-"

"Do not, say 'I Know' because you don't!" She interrupted again. "Wow. You are an idiot. Just one little question – you know, because you are like the king of break ups. Do you ever consider people's reactions?" I asked incredulously.

"Okay Miley, if you' are going to yell at me. Or Speak to me like that leave!" I motioned to the door. "But if have finished with all you witty comments, you could lis-"

"You just broke Selena's heart, you deserve all my witty comments." she yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, finally losing all my calm. "If you would just shut up for five seconds I will tell you why!" I said calming down again. "While your standing here yelling at me it probably didn't cross your mind, but there is actuallya reason, you know?"

She laughed cynically. "Nick! There is no good enough reason for why you broke up with her."

"Really? Well I consider mine fairly good," I told her.

"Let's hear it then," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay then, Please relieve me of this miraculous reason that can possibly be good enough."

I tightened my lips, looking straight into her eyes. Miley was the only person I knew that could wind me up so much and get me that angry that I would tell her what I didn't want to tell.

"I broke up with her for you" I watched as her eyes softened. "Because I'm still in love withyou Mileyand it wasn't fair leading her on."

She shook her head in doubt, but she lowered her hands, illustrating that she was giving in. She was visibly taken aback but the truth got her to stop shouting. I turned away from her sitting back on my bed.

"How's that for a damn good reason?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Miley's POV.**

I stared at him for a few seconds trying to figure out what just happened. It was gonna hurt what I had to say, but it had to be said. I couldn't just forgive Nick and go running back to him, what would Selena think…

"That's not a good enough reason," I whispered.

His face dropped and I knew it was because he anticipated that I would understand. I couldn't look at him because I knew that if I did I would cave in, in a second and go running back to him. So I did the first thing that came into my head. I just turned around and walked out of his room back towards mine. I knew what I was doing to him and I knew he would break down and tell Joe then Joe would ring Demi and tell her and then she would ring me and I really didn't need that right now. But he has hurt me too much and Selena was my best-friend I couldn't do what she did to me. I wouldn't.

It took less then the walk across the hallway for the tears to fall. that had to be the most charming, truthful thing he has every done for me and all I did was blow him off and walk away. I walked over to the dressing table and grabbed his old dog tag which he gave me when we were dating and he had to leave to go on tour. But he assured me that if I had this dog tag he would always be with me. I snorted, if everything was only as easy as it was when we were 14. If I dated him again. It didn't just concern me and him. There was Selena and Demi's reaction. And the world reaction to my on-off-on-off relationship just didn't bear to think about. Looking at the pictures in my photo album again made me realise as much as I didn't like to admit we made a good team. I grabbed my laptop. And before I could do anything -_Video Chat request from Demi. - _Popped up.

I sighed, I knew this was coming sooner or later. And hit the accept button.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Pretty bad. But I'm sure she'll be fine. She isn't half as bad as you were last summer."

I smiled a little. "Let's not revive that. I wish I could be there."

"I know, Miles. What's wrong? It's killing me seeing you like this."

"It's nothing honestly."

"Nothing? Hmm okay so that means Nick?" she said

I laughed. "Noooo..."

She looked at me "What happened?"

"Well lets just say we may have got into a wee bit of an argument?"

"How much of a wee bit?" she asked.

I leaned against the back of my bed and squeezed the dog tag which was still in my hands. "I'm positive that any chance of us ever being friends again has been ruined."

She was shaking her head. "Miley, come on, you have thought that before."

"This is different Dem."

She looked at me "How?"

"A lot of yelling then he kissed me, then when I went to talk to him about hurting Selena, it caused more problems."

She shook her head again. "You and Nick have too much too throw away. You have to at least be friends."

I was beginning to get suspicious she was practically begging me to get back together with him did she know what had gone on. Had Nick really told Joe in that space of time and had Joe really had time to call Demi. "I - I just …I can't. We can never be just friends, we always have to be more."

"So? He's single, Mi. If you still love him … he may have broken up with Selena for you."

Okay, now I was fully suspicious she knew. I took a deep breath. "Who told you?" I asked. "And anyway Selena just dated him, it would be wrong for me to go out with him."

Demi stayed silent for a few seconds and then she sighed. "Nick told Joe and then Joe rang me. I know everything. Joe said Nick told him everything from when you walked in to when you walked back out. And as for Selena well she was the one who suggested it in the first place. And she is one who said to me that she think if you like him you should go out with him again."

"Well, I don't like him. So…" I said.

"No I know you don't, you love him." Demi said.

I took a deep breath. "I know," I smiled. It wasn't worth lying to her.

"Well then my advice is do something about it. Anyway it's been a long day, even longer for you. So I'm guessing you probably shattered. So Goodnight. Love You."

"Okay! Love you too." I smiled ending the video chat.

I laid down trying to get to sleep. As my phone beeped I opened my phone to see I had one message.

From: Demi.x

Message: Don't Forget Mi, Do something about it. J Speak 2ya 2moz. Nite. Ly. Dems xxx

I sighed replying: _Will do Demi. Speak l8r. Ly. Mi. __J__ xxx_

I had no idea how long it took me to finally get to sleep. But when I woke up and looked at the clock saying 7:59. I closed my eyes again but still sat up. I walked downstairs deciding that I need Coffee to wake me up. I stopped when I saw Nick standing at the table but continued to walk into the kitchen. As I was doing this he sat down. Silently I also sat down.

"Where is everyone?"

"Beach." Oh so we were going to be giving one word answers from now on.

I nodded. Before walking upstairs to get ready for whatever the publicists wanted us to do today.

"Hey," I turned around wondering why he was in my room and why he was actually talking to me. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a couple of minutes." I forced a smile."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

I nodded, I sat on my bed and put my hands on my face, thinking, I then sighed. This walk would either end everything or fix everything and at this precise moment I wasn't sure which way it would go or which way I wanted it to.

**Nick's POV.**

We could fix this. I kept on telling myself as I waited for Miley to come downstairs. Problem was, that I knew we could fix it but I just had to hope that Miley believed it too.

"I'm, um, you ready," she said softly and it destroyed me seeing her feel uncomfortable around me. I was her best-friend for crying out loud. I was the person who knew more about her than she knew herself. She should feel comfortable around me.

I turned around. "Yeah, come on then."

I walked towards the back door and she followed me with a confused look on her face. I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to her and this was a private conversation that the paparazzi didn't need to hear. opened the back door for us, letting her go out first. We weren't going out the front for the cameras and we weren't going to let the cameras see us talking. This was a private walk, for once.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"There a little walk down here away from the Paps. I just wanna talk."

She nodded, not saying anything else.

"So, how's Selena?" I asked.

Miley looked at me. "Oh, she's great. Never been better. I bet you didn't know that people nowadays celebrate when they get there hearts broken. She rolled her eyes. "How do you think she is?"

If I was asked to describe Miley in one word I would have to say Sarcastic. It was as if being sarcastic was as natural as talking normally. But the problem was when she used that type of sarcasm with me I knew she was pissed off.

"Bad?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Bravo. We have a winner." She said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. She was so dramatic. "Look, Miley, I'm am truly sorry that Selena is hurt, but I'm telling the truth when I say I am not going to apologize for breaking up with her."

"Why not?" Miley asked exasperated. "You should be on your knees begging for her back." she told me. I looked at her, now most people would believe that, that is what she really wanted. And I would have believed that too only I know here inside out. And I knew that she was trying to convince herself that I should be begging for her back. Because it was well hidden but I could still see it. That small glimpse of hope in her eye.

"No I shouldn't." I told her firmly, taking her hand and being rather surprised when she didn't pull it back. "I love you, okay? And it doesn't matter how many times you tell yourself otherwise. My feelings aren't going to change. It was wrong to lead Selena on like I did."

She threw her hand up in the air. "NO! Nick! Us going out, now that would be wrong."

"Why?" I half-shouted.

"You dated my best-friend. And you have been broken up less than 24 hours. That's why it would be wrong." she said quietly. Begging me to understand where she was coming from.

Anyone else once again would believe her, but I knew Miley and I knew that nothing stopped her from chasing after what she wanted. It suddenly come to me she was scared that's what was wrong.

I put my hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at me. "Miley, is this honestly because of Selena or you? Because I know that you know we can solve the Selena problem. But I honestly don't think that's it. I honestly think you're scared."

I watched her look down, biting her lip which confirmed that that was exactly what the problem was.

"What are you scared about?" I asked quietly.

"You." she laughed a little. "You know so much about me. I mean you even knew exactly what was up with me. Not even Demi or my family can do that. Yet you can. And both times that you have broken up with me have hurt so bad. If I had to go through it again I don't think I'd survive."

"Oh come on Mi, We've changed. so at least give us a chance."

"That happens to be what you said last time, Nick. Last summer I believed you, I had changed a lot and had really grown up, from 13/14 to 15. But now standing her in front of you at 16 I don't feel any different."

"We have changed. we're ready this time. Last summer," I shook my head. "Both of us were just so in-love, we didn't know how to handle it. But right now. Honestly. You can't tell me you don't feel ready."

"Nick I-"

"If you honestly believe that with all your heart you aren't ready for us to be together again, then, just tell me, and will walk away from you and our relationship and finally forget about you." She was looking away again so I grabbed her arm softly. "Just tell me that Miley, and I promise to you that I will walk away No questions asked!"

"But Nick, there's more to it than just us." I saw the tears so to come into her eyes.

"Why? It doesn't matter what the rest of the world says."

"Selena." She whispered.

"She doesn't matter, Miley." I repeated firmly. "The only people who matter is me and you that's it. Do you want us to-"

"Yes!" she finally said. "Yes, Nick. Of course I want us to be together again. You don't understand how much I have missed you! But we can't just hide from the rest of the world Nick! They're gonna find out at some point!"

"We can do anything, Mi. It's you and me." I whispered.

She looked up at me as she wrapped her hands around my neck. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close as she began to sob. I knew Miley, so I knew that this was just her quirky way of agreeing. That she knew we could work it out. We just needed to sit down and sort everything out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Miley's POV.**

I took a deep breath and calmed myself back down. "So, I was considering our relationship again." I pulled back to look at him. All my confidence was coming back. "But … I have two conditions if this is going to work. You're determined we will work out right?"

"Miley, I'll do anything to make this work out this time."

"First this is a secret, not a complete secret, we'll do what Demi and Joe did, just tell our parents, okay?"

"Okay." he agreed straight away. I paused for a second rather shocked, I at least expected he to tell me he had to tell his brothers otherwise he would feel guilty.

"Good," I smiled. "The second condition." I stepped closer poking him. "Since we are keeping it a secret from most people I won't see you as often, meaning I need at least one text and call a day."

He sighed, with that playfullness in his eyes. "Miley. Really. Everyday. You can be a lot to handle."

I smiled evilly "You know what I changed my mind we don't need to start dating again."

"Hey!" he said wrapping his arms around my waist "You didn't let me finish, you won't have a least one text a day, because I will be texting you all day!"

I smiled my big smile, the smile that only came out around Nick. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good."

"So, we dating now?" he smiled shyly.

"You know, I don't actually remember you asking?" I smirked.

He looked at me. "Arr, Miley. Please. I have to ask."

"Come on, My Prince Charming, ask away?"

He looked directly into my eyes. "Miley Ray Cyrus, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, since you asked …" I paused looking at him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I looked up into his eyes as he leaned in. I reached up pressing my lips to his. After a few seconds I pulled away smiling.

"I love you." Nick said which sent the butterflies off in my stomach.

"I love you too, Nicky." I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Now, let's go get in front

Of the cameras before our mums throw a fit."

"Okay." He squeezed my hand. "Speaking of our parents. When are we going to tell them?"

I stayed silent for a second then looked up at him. "Tonight I guess, the sooner the better."

"Yeah, that's probably best, do you remember how much drama there was last summer when they found out we had started dating but hadn't told them?" I nodded. "Well trust me, I don't wanna go down that road again."

"Do you we will be able to pull this off? I mean Demi is so perceptive, and the paps are son sneaky and devious."

He looked at me before quoting his own song. "If it you and me forever, if you and me right now, I'd be alright, be alright, We're chasing stars to lose our shadow, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, So won't you fly with me. … you know I wrote that song about you." he smiled. "But anyway to answer your question, yes I believe we can pull this off. I am a person who is naturally quiet, you are a very private person usually, but unfortunately you, and don't take offence, but you have a big mouth, love."

I had to give him that. I smiled. "I know. Anyway come one."

He nodded, I let my hair fall around my face, so I could hide a bit from the cameras. As I walked with Nick, I glanced at him to find him looking at me too. And for the first time in forever, it finally felt right, the whole world seemed to finally make sense.

**Nick's POV.**

Later that night I walked into Miley's room, she was sitting on her bed on video chat, with Demi and Selena. I stayed my the door for a second.

Video Chat.

Demi: So how's the Nick situation going?

Miley: Erm same as usual. Not much better.

Selena: Oh Miles, I hope you guys sort it out soon.

Miley: Yh, same here. It would be nice to have my friend back.

I knocked on her door.

"Miley, everyone gone out, but our parents are still in, they told me to call you, because it's time for dinner." he said trying to act like it was difficult to talk to me.

Selena: Wait wa-was that Nick?

Miley: Erm yeah, he was just letting me know that Dinner's ready so I will talk to you girls later, okay?

Demi: Sure. Talk to ya later.

Miley: Okay. Love ya girlies.

Demi and Selena: Love ya too.

Then Miley walked towards me.

"Would be nice if we were friends, eh?" I smirked. Leaning in to kiss her.

She kissed me back before pulling away. "Yeah, you know, would be nice you know, if we were back on good terms." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we need to tell them."

"Ready?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Not really." She replied

"We need to tell them, Princess," I gently pushed her towards the dining room.

"They are gonna be mad." She whispered.

I touched her cheek. "They can't stay mad forever and I think they will be happy we told them this time." I told her.

She gave me a hug and then pulled away from me taking my hand. She took a deep breath as the dining room door I squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"You two look like your on better terms." Tish said glancing down at our hands.

"Care to explain?" my mom asked.

"Mum, Dad, Tish, Billy. I know you probably going to be mad, but I just want to let you know that I love Miley more than life itself and I am determined to make it work this time, I am not gonna let anything in between us."

"So you guys are dating again?" my dad asked.

"Yes!" I replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Tish asked.

"We only got back together today." Miley said.

"Is that true, Nick?" My asked.

I looked at her in disbelief, did they honestly not believe Miley.

"Yes, Miles is telling the truth." I said.

We both looked up to see their expressions. My mom just nodded. My dad seemed angry. And I knew exactly why, it was because the label didn't like me and Miley being together, which I really don't understand since whenever I am with Miley record sales are always higher. Miley's mom was staring at her dubiously. Her dad looked half pissed half amused. Although I wasn't really sure why.

"So" Miley's mom asked. "Who you gonna tell?"

"No one." Miley said. "Well apart from you guys."

"What about Demi?" Tish asked. Miley shook her head. Tish looked at her.

"Not yet at least."

"Why not?" Billy asked.

"Well, if I tell Demi then I have to tell Sel since where all best friends and I can't tell Selena, not yet." She explained.

"And of course, if I was to tell Joe, well … then the whole world would know. And we aren't ready for that yet. We want to see how we get on with no interferences." I added.

"You know that we can't trust you two anymore, right?" My dad said sternly. I glanced at Miley who was looking down before nodding. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to say you can't got out with each other. That would just turn you against me and then you would probably go out behind my back and I don't want that!"

"Okay so, what are you gonna do? You know if you can't trust us." I asked.

"When you guys are together you need to stay in one of our houses mainly. But when you do go out which I will allow. You tell us exactly where you guys are going and if there is a change of plan you ring and tell us. We have to always know where you are. Okay?" my dad explained. I sighed nodding. To be fair that was better than I thought there conditions would be. But I felt they were treating us like we were 12 again. "Not forever," he clarified, when I sighed. "Just two/three weeks. A month tops. Just let us regain our trust in you. You knew that that would be inevitable after what nearly happed in Tybee, Georgia."

Miley looked down, blushing. That was the furthest we had ever gone, we almost lost it all that night. But Miley stopped us stating that she didn't want me to break my promise.

"We're happy for you two," Billy said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Miley said, getting up to give him a hug.

"Well, actually some of us are a bit upset." my dad muttered. I took a deep breath. "Anyway time for something to eat."

All four got up and walked into the kitchen no doubt to talk about us. Miley was still looking down.

"Hey that wasn't that bad. I thought they were gonna be worse." I said.

She smiled slightly. "I know, I just hate that they don't trust us." Miley sighed.

"Come here." I pulled her onto my lap. She leaned her head on my chest. "This is still gonna work, okay." I said kissing her hair. "We just need to show everyone, we need to prove that we can do this. Then they will have no reason to be mad." I said soothingly.

She looked up at me. "Thankyou Nick, you always now what to say to make me feel better."

"That's because I hate seeing you sad." I said softly. Just as I said that my mom walked in and smiled at me.

She sat down opposite us. I was expecting Miley to pull away and sit back down on her own chair which is what she usually did, because she always got really embarrassed. But she didn't she stayed there with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped tightly around me. Which meant one thing she was really upset about this.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not mad at you, okay? I am happy for you. If you make one another happy that's fine by me. That's all that matters."

I nodded. "Thanks Mom." I smiled.

She came around the table to kiss mine and Miley's forehead. "Thankyou Mrs Jonas, do you think you could possible talk to Mr Jonas, I hate to think that he is mad at me. Will you please tell him that I am sorry." Miley asked. It killed me that my dad's approval meant so much to her.

"Of course I will Miley, and call us Denise and Paul, dear. You know that you are family to us." she smiled before walking back into the kitchen to retrieve the food. Once we had ate Miley and I said that we were off to bed.

I lead Miley up stairs to her room. "Don't worry, princess. It will blow over soon. My dad's just worried that's all, but he'll get over it, you know he loves you like his own daughter." I smiled at her. "Get some sleep we leave tomorrow." I kissed her and Miley deepened it. I slowly pulled away, leaving my forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." with that she kissed me once more before making her way to he bed.

"Goodnight princess, sweet dreams." I said quietly before walking back to my room. I couldn't help but smile. I finally had My Miley back and no one was going to take her away this time.

I woke up the next morning to Noah and Braison screaming at one another. One was downstairs and one was upstairs they were saying something about packing. I sighed getting up starting to pack. When I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned around in his arms smiling. "Morning."

He kissed me softly. "Good morning. Ready to go home?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I wish we could stay here longer."

I sighed. "Yeah I know, me too."

**Miley's POV.**

Later on for some reason my mom had said that I was travelling home with the Jonas' which was okay, but the fact that Joe, Kevin and Frankie were gonna be there two, meant that Nick and I had to act awkward.

"So Miley," Joe started. "Bet your glad to get home."

"Oh erm yeah. I need to see Demi. I bet you wanna get to see her too." I said trying to turn the conversation away from me.

"Bet your glad to get home right Nick." Joe asked. Nick just looked at him. "To see Selena I mean."

"Joe, how far behind are you!" Frankie exclaimed. "They broke up 3 days ago."

"What? Really. Why?" Joe asked.

"I just didn't feel anything there anymore you know." Nick said.

"You sure that's the reason?" Kevin asked. Looking between me and Nick.

"Yeah, why would there be any other reason." he asked acting confused. I had to admit he was pretty good at it.

"Just wondering." Kevin said. Looking at me again.

Before long we where pulling up outside our houses. Since we lived next door to one another. I followed the boys off the bus. Looking over to where Denise and my mom were standing. They looked up at me and Nick and nodded towards where I could now see a load of Paparazzi. I tapped Nick and subtly whispered that the Paps were watching.

We walked out of the bus fully. We now had to 'pretend' we were a couple even though we were so this was going to be easy instead of awkward. Nick pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you." I whispered in his ear hugging him back.

"I'll miss you too, Princess. But I will see you soon, I promise?" He pulled away kissing my cheek, whilst the cameras went wild.

I smiled, walking away. A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so pulled it out.

_**I love you. -Nick.**_

I looked up just in time to meet Nick's eyes before he walked into his house. He smiled at me our mom's watching us like hawks, but they seemed happy that we were getting along which meant that hopefully, since they travelled home on one bus and the children on the other, then had had time to talk and finally accept us.

Our relationship may be a secret to the rest of Hollywood, but that right there was the problem because in Hollywood nothing stayed a secret for long.

This is the end. Do you want a sequel? Let me know. I enjoy this story. So knowing me I will probably carry on even if people say no. but anyway comment. J


	23. Chapter 23

**Miley's POV.**

_I'll be at your house in a few, Princess (; xxx -Nick_

I smiled, it had been about a week since I had seen him. It wasn't either of our faults we had just been busy on set and with recording. I know it was only a week but it felt like forever, we had been secretly dating for 6 months now and still nobody had found out. But today I was going to pluck in the courage and tell Selena and Demi. I had invited them around for about half an hour after Nick will arrive so I will have time to warn Nick. Thinking about this was starting to get me anxious, o started tapping my fingers on my bed side table making a tune.

"You seem anxious," a familiar voice came from my door. I looked over, smiling and got up to hug him. "Waiting for anyone in particular?" he asked smirking.

"Oh just my boyfriend, I haven't seen him since a week ago and it's just taking him ages to get here." I sighed, pouting.

He chuckled, pulling me into a kiss. "Well," he said as we pulled away. "I hope he doesn't take too long because I just have to steal you from him." he grinned.

"I hope you have to." I smiled walking back over to m bed and sitting down crossed legged in the middle.

"So then Miss Miley," he poked my nose. "Who is this boyfriend of yours? Anyone I know?" Nick smirked.

"Yeah actually it is someone you know. His names Liam." I smiled at my witty comment.

Nick's expression fell. "Not funny."

"I think I'm pretty hilarious actually." I patted the spot next to me and he sat down pulling me into a hug.

"I would argue, but A I don't want to fight and B if I did argue you wouldn't hug me."

"Oh, and that would just be terrible wouldn't it Nicky-Poo!" I laughed, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Yes actually it would since I haven't seen you in ages. You just had to be the most famous teenage in the world and have an extremely busy schedule, don't you?"

"And here, it comes from the boy how has what 5 interviews this week alone?"

He smiled at our banter. "Actually six. Ryan requested one."

"Ryan Seacrest," I asked and he nodded. "Ooo tell him I say Hi, I haven't seen him in ages!"

"You know for a smart girl you are pretty dumb sometimes." Nick rolled his eyes.

I gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ryan has the eyes of a hawk and the brains of Einstein. He has been waiting for us to get back together since you announced our break-up on his show in 2007. If I told him you said 'Hi!' he would realise that something was going on in an instant."

"In his mind I don't think we ever broke up. He's been so convinced we would end up back together. So I think he probably already suspects something since there has been no rumours lately about us fighting. And you broke up with Selena, so he has probably put two and two together by now." I smiled.

"He knows that any guy who lets you go is completely stupid," he shrugged. "That's why he is so convinced that we will work out." he pulled me onto his chest.

"You know that was really cheesy, right?" I told him quietly, leaning into him further.

He laughed once. "But you liked it." He pointed out.

"Yeah," I murmured softly. "I'm actually surprised we've managed to keep us a secret for six months, I mean we're in Hollywood. It should have been impossible."

"Mi, I think by now we should have learnt that nothing is impossible when it is you and I." Nick squeezed me affectionately. "I think the real reason is because were our happy with our relationship. No ones interfering for a change. But of course that is soon going to change?" I looked up at him how could he know that I planned on telling Selena and Demi tonight I hadn't told him yet.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're planning on telling Selena and Demi, tonight?" he told me.

"I know, but how did you know?" I asked confused.

"I've told you, I know you, I could tell there was something on your mind. The second I walked in. it didn't take long for me to guess." he smiled at me and I could help but smile back his was unbelievable.

"Can you hand me my phone, please?"

"You have a text from Demi," he declared.

"Then can I have the phone? She said she would text me when they are on there way. And I want to tell them before they actually see you and go berserk!" He handed my phone to me. "Thank you."

"Right okay they will be here in 5 minutes. Either go in my closet or bathroom, you choose."

There was I knock at the door so I ran to her walk in wardrobe since it was the closest thing. I heard him laugh as he watched be frantically grab a magazine and start flipping through it before shouting "Come in!" The both ran through the door, both smiling like crazy.

"Miley, your best-friends are here!" Selena screamed.

"And, what do I owe this greatest please!" I said sarcastically.

Demi smacked my arm, flinging my magazine across the floor. "One you invited us. And Two, yeah We. Love. You. Too." I laughed at her and then they both joined in.

"Yeah I know. Anyway I really wanted to tell y-"

Selena held up a sheet of paper. "Hold that thought. New boys coming into Disney."

"We were hoping they were cute. So we thought what better way then to find you two a boyfriend than by searching through all the new faces." Demi smiled. I took a deep breath they weren't going to let me say anything until I looked at this so I sighed and grabbed my laptop.

I felt my phone vibrate as Selena started searching the first boy. I grabbed my phone, opening the message.

_Don't you be looking to hard now princess ;) xxx -Nick_

I rolled my eyes, quickly tying back.

_Don't worry Prince Charming, I won't. Once the girls have finished I am gonna tell them so be ready to come out. __J__ xxx - Miley_

"Justin Bieber, I so call dibs!" Selena yelled at the first one we looked at. I laughed, shaking my head. She could have him he wasn't that good looking and anyway I had my Nick.

"Shane Harper," Demi mumbled as she looked at the next boy. "Eh, Mi, he's your type, Miles. Tall. Dark. Handsome."

"Let me see!" I grabbed the laptop. "I've seen better."

I opened the newest message from Nick.

_Tall dark and handsome? Nah, you two would never work out. xxx -Nick_

I rolled my eyes and then put my phone back on the side.

I continued with short answers of "He's okay." "Not that cute." "I've seen better." "Eeh." I knew the Demi and Selena were getting annoyed with me, but I couldn't help it. If they just would have let me explain in the first place, but noooo!

"Miley, are you sure you're over a certain guy?" Demi finally asked. It had been a one and a half years since we'd been on good terms to the world. But still she asked, so here it was the moment I had been both waiting for and anxious for.

"Demi, Selena, when you came in I was trying to tell you something." I said.

What I said just appeared to go straight over there head as Selena said, "I mean, do you still expect us to believe that you honestly haven't liked anyone for the past year and a half?"

"If you would give me a second to explain" I said.

"Come on. Brown eyes. This tall. Curly hair. My boyfriends brother." Demi listed.

"Oh! Nick? Well yeah that's what I am tryin-"

Selena raised an eyebrow at me and I thought they had finally realised what I was trying to say. "So, who do you find better looking than any of these guys?"

I sighed loudly why weren't they listening just the my phone vibrated I open it and expected another witty comment from Nick and I really wasn't in the mood for one, I grabbed my phone harshly. Looking at the text.

_Calm down Princes and try to talk to them again, btw I Love You xxx - Nick_

A smile instantly appeared across my face that I just couldn't stop. I was getting so angry and with just those three little words the whole situation had changed.

"Demi, Selena. Please just shut up and listen for a second. I have something I need to tell you and you are making it very difficult because every time I try to tell you, you guys interrupt me." I took a deep breath.

"What is it Miles?" Selena asked.

"It's okay to still like him, Miley. We'll understand we promise." Demi said softly.

"I know. I don't just like him, Demi…"

"What are you saying?" Demi raised her eyebrows.

"I'm dating Nick." I said quietly.

"What?" Demi asked.

"Okay, now your just teasing us." Selena said.

"No I'm not honestly. Look I can prove it." with that I stood up and walked over to my closet where Nick was standing just behind the door waiting. "You ready?" I whispered. He nodded and I led him towards Demi and Selena.

"We're dating." I said.

"OMG. Seriously." Demi shouted. She jumped up running to hug me. Selena stayed sitting on my bed feeling uncomfortable, but I knew it wasn't because she still had feelings for Nick. I knew that because she had told me and I was looking deep into her eyes when she did. It was because this was the first time she had seen Nick since they broke up.

She walked over to me. "I am really happy for you." she then wrapped her arms around me.

"When did this happen?" Demi asked.

"Six months ago." I said quietly.

"What? How did you guys manage that?" she asked, I thought she would be mad but she seemed more surprised.

"We just told our parents, which means no telling Joe, not yet anyway." Nick said.

"Okay." then she smiled. "This happened back when you told me about what happened right?" she asked.

"Yeah the day after." I said. (A/N. if you are confused Demi is talking about when Nick kissed here and she told Demi over video chat.)

"I'm sorry, Sel." I had to say it I felt guilty.

"Don't worry I told you guys that I knew why he had broken up with me, I told you it was because he wanted you back. And I am truly not surprised, nor am I angry, I had a feeling you guys were back together I just never said anything because I knew that you would tell me when you were ready."

I stepped up to her and gave her a big hug. "I love you."

She pulled away, "I love you too."

"Hey, what about me?" Demi said.

"We love you too." Selena and I said together and we all laughed and gave each other a hug.

"Well I really need to get going. Have fun girls. Bye Mi." He gave Demi and Selena a hug, and give be a soft, quick kiss. "See you tomorrow at TCA's. Love you, Princess."

"Love you too." he gave me one last kiss before he left. I turned back around to the girls they were both standing there with big smiles on there faces.

"You two are so cute. But it's time to play with Nick. TCA's tomorrow. All your family and all his family are going , along with Demi and I. We are going to wind Nick up something wicked. Make you look so gorgeous that he won't take his eyes off you." Selena said.

"Yeah it will be hysterical, because unless he wants to blow your cover he is going to have to behave himself." Demi said laughing.

"Okay come on. Lets go pick a dress. You girls can sleep over tonight."

So off we went to pick out a dress that would drive Nick mad. Tomorrow night was going to be so much fun.

**Nick's POV.**

I sighed, stepping out of the limo. It was only last night that I had saw Miley, but when I saw her tonight I had to act as if we were still awkward and were still not friends. Joy.

Joe took leadership as always and led us through all the interviews. With this being the first public appearance that all three of us had made together the cameras went wild. The screams from the fans were much louder than usual. Suddenly all the cameras turned and the screams increased. It was like we didn't exist. However I had to smile, because I knew off just one person who could turn every camera and every persons attention on to them just by walking in. Well, it looks like Miley's here.

I turned around, and seen here standing there posing. Wow, did she look beautiful tonight, she had a short, tight, strapless red dress on. Her hair was in the usual Disney curls but that was what her hair naturally was like so. She little make up. Just the way I like her, she didn't need make up she was pretty enough.

She turned her head slightly to smile at me, I smiled back and her smile increased. I chuckled I could picture her, Demi and Selena last night browsing through her dresses, trying to decide which one would drive me crazy. And which one they knew I wouldn't want thousand of people to see her in. Well that definitely did a good job.

I shook my head turning to my brothers. "Let's go inside and take our seats."

They nodded going to find our seats which just my look was right next to Selena, Demi and Miley. Joy. I had to sit next to Miley all night. This should be interesting. Demi jumped up as she seen us approaching giving Joe I hug before pulling away and kissing him. How was it they didn't have a million cameras stuck in the face. But when me and Miley were 'dating' we only had to touch one another and cameras went wild.

I kept casually looking around for Miley, I spotted here walking through the doors so looked down at my phone. So to look as if I didn't care that she had arrived.

"Demi! Selena!" She squealed.

"Miley! We haven't seen you in forever!" they shouted in unison.

Miley laughed. "OMG. I know. It's been how long not even 24hours since you where at my house helping me pick out my dress."

I knew it, I knew it. They were all out to get me.

"Hey, guys." she said. Joe and Kevin got up to hug her, which left me no choice but to give her a hug as well. Right now, hugging here was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Like the dress?" She whispered in my ear.

"Hate it actually." I stated.

She quietly groaned. I froze completely. Was she really doing this here?

"I anticipated that you would." She said and I could tell she had that smart-ass smirk on her face.

I pulled away and sat down as if everything was casual.

She plopped down next to me, the perfect place for her to torture me, why did Disney have to do this. Couldn't they put here by Selena or Kevin. On the end of our row. No they had to put her right next to me. She gave me a small smile. "Hey."

I fake smiled back "Hi."

She giggled "How've you been?"

"Fine." I answered sharply. "You?"

"I've been good, thank you." she turned to Demi and Selena starting a conversation. Probably discussing how to get at me.

I felt her place her hand on my leg just above my knee. She wasn't doing this, did she want to blow our cover. No, she wanted me to blow our cover, so she could prove that she could keep her mouth shut. Well it wasn't going to work.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, Dems. I'll be back in a second" Miley said.

"Should we come with you?" Demi asked

She shook her head. "No. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I counted to 100. "I'm going to the bathroom."

By brothers nodded. But Demi and Selena raised there eyebrows at me. I ignored it walking off.

I went to the drink line. Grabbing a fiver out of my wallet and handing to the bar tender.

Miley looked up, surprised, but then she saw me. Then she put that smirk on her face. "Thanks." she said.

I nodded, grabbing her water and her arm. Pulling her around the corner.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered, looking around.

"What am I doing? What are youdoing?" I asked.

The panicked look left her face as the smirk reappeared. "Why? Is it bothering you?" she said, faking innocence.

Right that was it, I couldn't help it. I put my hand on her neck and kissed her. Miley kissed back until she came to her senses. She pulled away.

"Are you crazy? What if someone sees us?" she said frantic.

"Sorry." I said.

"Yeah right. You aren't sorry."

I laughed, walking back towards the doors. "Nope."

"Don't you dare pull anything!"

I winked at her. "That's your job, remember. Go ahead, keep pulling your little acts I'll control myself." I challenged as she rose an eyebrow.

"You don't realise what you just got yourself in for." She said walking closer to me.

"Oh no, I do realise. You just don't have that effect on me. I don't believe that you can seduce me." I smiled, turning to walk off as she watched me in disbelief, seeing right through me. She knew me too well. "Oh and by the way," I glanced back at her, meeting her eyes. I could tell she was trying to figure out what I was gonna say so that she could have one of her witty comebacks. "You look beautiful."

I watched her face fill with astonishment, I turned around opening the doors to the auditorium. Letting her try to figure out what just happened.

"Hey, do you see Miley?" Selena asked.

"Um, yeah. She was at the front of the queue." I said.

She nodded, smiling, as Miley appeared again, sliding into her seat. She glared at me. And pulled out her phone. When my phone vibrated, I looked up at her. But she was sitting She sat there composed, her shoulders back, legs crossed and looking straight ahead. I let out a breath, slightly anxious of what was next on their agenda. I would never figure it our, when it came to Demi it could be anything, so I just sighed opening my phone.

_You better get yourself ready, for one hell of a long night. ;) xxx -Miley_


	24. Chapter 24

**Miley's POV.**

"Oh come on, seriously you're ignoring me?" I rose my eyebrows, as i watched Nick walk away. We were at the after party and he was getting revenge for my actions.

"Nick!" I followed him. I grabbed onto his wrist, forcing him to look at me.

He turned around, meeting my eye, grinning. I glared at him.

"Talk to me." I finally begged.

Nothing.

Think Miley Think. "I won't kiss you."

Nothing.

"For a week."

Nothing … well he did raise an eyebrow but still … nothing.

"Nick!" I whined.

He laughed. "Mi. You're gonna blow our cover." he said before turning and walking away.

Really? I looked over at him in disbelief.

I grabbed Demi's arm. "Urgh. I hate parties."

"No you just hate socializing." she shot back.

"Oh come on. I say we just ditch."

"No I say that we go and talk to Joe!" she grabbed my arm but I didn't move.

"Nick is there." I said.

"So… you guys are dating so it shouldn't be that awkward."

"Demi," I warned. "That's not the problem. The problem is that I have to try and act awkward with him. Yeah you know were dating but Kev and Joe don't."

She laughed, pulling me over to the three of them. Nick was trying to not pay any attention and not notice that I was being dragged against my will over here. Okay maybe that is being slightly dramatic. But this is Nick anything and I mean anything could happen.

"Come on Mi, just a few minutes."

I huffed, she went and stood next to Joe. Which left me by Nick and Kevin. Great!

Kevin smiled at me awkwardly. When me and Nick lost contact, Kevin and I slipped apart. Don't get me wrong we weren't fighting, but we weren't exactly friends either.

"Hey, Miles."

"Hey, Kev." I smiled.

"Miley." Nick said.

"Nick." I replied.

He cleared his throat and then asked. "How's your night been?"

I rose my eyebrows at him. "Just peachy." I crossed my arms. "Yours?"

"Great," he chuckled. "You seem kind of tense. You okay?"

"Just perfect, but now that you mention it. You seem a little off!"

"I wonder why?" he scoffed.

"Well I hope that whatever has you like this gets better soon." I smiled innocently.

He shook his head. "Oh, don't worry, it already has. You know no one is trying to seduce me now."

I shook my head, slapping his arm playfully.

"You are ridi-"

"Guys are you flirting?" Joe asked us dubiously.

Nick gave Joe one of those if looks could kill looks. "Joe we can barely hold a conversation, Why would we be flirting?"

"Well you two were doing a pretty damn good job there." Kevin muttered.

"Kev, we haven't even talked in months. We don't... flirt!" he said.

I giggled "You know you guys are worse than the Paps. I'm leaving now. Bye Joe, Kev, Nick – oh, I mean, Hunny, since you know, were flirting." I then let out a full laugh. "Right. Because we worked out so well the first time." I shook my head. "You coming Dem?"

"Bye, baby," Demi whispered before kissing Joe.

I took a deep breath I don't know why I was doing this but I was. I turned around and walked up to Nick, kissing him. "Now we truly are flirting." I said laughing before walking off.

"Miley," Demi called after me. "I think it's time for us to leave."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Let's go!"

"You are so never going to convince them that you weren't flirting!

"Yes I am because you are going to help me."

She rolled her eyes. "Well there's a surprise."

"And anyway I wasn't flirting. We were actually just being ourselves."

"Yes but to Kev and Joe who don't know that you are dating him. It looked like flirting."

"Demi, I was just being polite, okay?" I looked at her.

"Okay, but they will never buy it."

"Why not?"

"Well, you've never hit me playfully just to be polite. Oh and you were gazing into his eyes."

"I was not gazing into his eyes." I fought back.

Demi looked at me, her eyes full of love and admiration.

"Okay! What are you doing?"

"Looking at you like you were looking at Nick."

I laughed. "Okay. Now even though we are dating, Nick would have started laughing if I was looking at him that way."

She snorted. "Miley! He wouldn't know, he was looking at you like that too."

Oh, God. Joe and Kev were gonna find out. Stupid boyfriend. I just had to fall for it. And to top it all off why did I kiss him. Urgh. Stupid.

"Oh yeah, and good luck convincing them that, that kiss was fake." She looked at me. Demi would be such a bitch if I wasn't her best friend.

I bit my lip. "Yeah well. I can say that that proves nothing is going on. Because when I kissed him I felt nothing."

"Yeah cos that is gonna work! You got that off you own TV show!"

"Okay, well lets just wait and see okay." I said.

"Okay then."

"And Dem please try and convince Joe that nothing is going on. I will work on Kev, but Joe is yours." I smiled big.

"Fine."

Demi wandered over to my computer while I walked into the wardrobe.

"What's your password?" she shouted.

"I love Nick J."

"For someone who's supposedly not dating him. That a bit off an weird password." she laughed.

"Hah! I know. But it's something no one would ever guess." I smiled. Nick and I were still a secret to his brothers. Well for now we were. I would deal with them tomorrow. No one would be finding out anytime soon.

**Nick's POV.**

I was on video chat to Miley after I finally convinced my brothers that nothing was going on. "You almost got us caught-"

I rose my eyebrow. "Who hit me?"

"That doesn't matter." she said.

"Princess," I said and she couldn't help but smile. "If you hit someone of the other sex that normally means that you are flirting. _You_ almost got us caught."

"Noooo," she laughed. "I only hit you because you made an unacceptable comment. That is what gave them the idea that we were flirting."

I smiled a little at her innocence. "I recall my comment was based on your previous actions. Therefore, I hate to say it, but it's still your fault. Then you were the one who kissed me." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Demi is gonna convince Joe that we weren't flirting." She said, changing the topic because she new she was losing.

"How on earth did you convince her to do that?"

"Oh you know I have my ways." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "You're rather astounding, you know that?"

She laughed "Astounding enough that we can just forget tonight?"

I smiled, shaking my head a little bit. "I don't think so Princess."

She pouted, putting on her puppy dog face. "Nicky... I am really sorry."

"Not gonna work. Now, Miley, I have a company meeting thing with Disney tomorrow and we have to be there at eight. So, I need to go to sleep."

"Can I come?"

"To bed with me?" I winked as she rolled her eyes.

"Har Har! I meant the Disney meeting."

"Princess if Demi didn't invite you then who did?" I asked her.

"Fine, I'll ask Dems!"

I chuckled. "Night, Miley."

"Night, Nicky. Love you."

"Love you too, Miles."

"Hey, Nick?" she asked.

I knew were this was going she was gonna try and stall. "No."

"Huh? What?"

"You're about to try to stall."

"Was not!" she crossed her arms.

I nodded. "Hmmm, really!" I raised my eyebrows. So, what was it, that you know is sooo important that you can't wait till tomorrow."

"Just that I love you a lot and I miss you and I love you more than anything."

I smiled . "You said you loved me two times."

"Just wanted to remind you." She grinned. "But, yeah, you know me well I was gonna stall."

I smiled. "Seriously, Mi. I have to get up at 6. Not all of us can survive on no sleep."

"It's only one o'clock."

"Just me Mi, I want to stay up, but I don't think I'll survive though tomorrow if I don't get some sleep. You know I'm only awake now because of you."

"Which brings us all the way back to the point that I should come with you tomorrow."

"Which would bring us all the way back to the point that you can't, unless you ask Demi."

She sighed. "I know, I'll call her now, she'll still be awake unlike some people…" she looked at me, I smiled at her. "But anyway, I know that you really need to sleep so… I'm going to be that perfect girlfriend for once in my life and allow you to sleep."

I smiled. "Thank you, Goodnight."

"Night, Nicky. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." I continued smiling, just as she was about to shut her computer I said, "Oh, and Miley?"

She shot her head up and met my eyes, with curiosity filled eyes. "You're always the perfect girlfriend."

I watched as the biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on her face. I shut my computer, it was so easy to make her happy. And seeing that beautiful smile before I fell asleep was the greatest thing in the world. I smiled to myself, I knew not to let her go this time. There was really no point in letting her go, even if things did get tough. Because the point was, we'd always love one another. So that was worth fighting the battles that we may face in the future.


	25. Chapter 25

**Miley's POV.**

"Oh, Miley," he singsonged. I realized it was Nick.

"What do you want?" I murmured sleepily, still not opening my eyes.

"Goodmorning to you too! Anyway, I wanted to see you, I know your coming with us today, but I won't really get to speak to you that much, so I was going to take you out to breakfast. But it's obvious that you don't want the same, so I suppose I will just leave you alone." he sighed.

He knew exactly how to get to me. "What time is it?" I asked softly.

"Five thirty am." He said sweetly

Well that definitely woke me up. "You woke me up at half five in the morning?" I looked up at him.

He smiled, throwing an outfit at me. "I'll be in the car."

I sighed getting up, I threw on the clothes, brushed my hair but decided to leave it in it's natural curls, and then put a little bit of mascara on, that would have to do. He better not expect me to look pretty. I walked downstairs and wrote a note saying I had gone out for breakfast and then I was going to Disney with Demi.

"Good Morning, Princess." Nick said as he open my car door. "You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Yeah, of course I do." I scoffed.

He got back in the car laughing slightly. "You always look beautiful," he told me. "Anyway, I like it when you don't were too much make up."

I made a mental note of that. "I can't believe you broke into my house at half five in the freaking morning and woke me up." I pouted.

"I forgot that you were cranky in the mornings." He said.

"I'm not cranky in the mornings!" I said as Nick just nodded, smiling.

"Ahh, but Princess. This is best breakfast in the whole entire world."

"Dramatic much," I said smiling. "And it better be."

"Okay, if you honestly believe that McDonald's is the best breakfast in the whole entire world," I mimicked. "Then you are seriously mistaken."

He smiled. "Actually, I think that no matter where the breakfast is, that breakfast with me is the best thing in the whole entire world." He smiled bigger as I raised my eyebrow at his cockiness.

"Seriously?"

He just got out and wrapped his arms around me. "Nowhere else is open at this time in the morning." he said simply.

I sighed "The things I do for you."

He laughed, looking at me. "No but, seriously, why did you wake me up so early?"

"Well, we have to be at Disney by 8 and even though you are coming I won't be able to speak to you, because if I do, the other people I am working with may get suspicious."

"True, well Nick it's 7:50. So we should probably get going, drop me off around the corner from Disney and I will walk in. That way people won't see us together."

"Alright come on." he said.

"See you in there." she said, quickly kissing my cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Princess, cya soon."

I walked around the corner into the parking lot, of the Disney executives offices and sets.

"Miley!" I heard Demi scream as she ran up to me giving me a big hug with Alyson (Stoner) following close behind.

"Hey Dems! Hey Ali!" I gave them both a hug.

"Have you come to audition for a part?" Ali asked me.

"No, I've just come to hang out with Demi." I smiled.

"Aww, well you should think about auditioning, there's a new girl in this second movie, it would be so fun to have you in Canada with us."

I smiled. "I suppose we will see. Come on lets go in."

We walked in and as we did Joe jumped up and came running over to us. "Hey girlies. Hey Mi come for another kiss off my brother." he asked teasingly.

I looked down blushing.

"You so like him!" Joe exclaimed.

"No I don't Joe, I was just messing with you." I shot.

"Hmmm, yeah of course, whatever you say Miley." he said pulling us all in for a hug.

I shook my head once he pulled away, as Nick and Kevin got up to greet us, they both gave us a simple hug before sitting back down.

"Oh Miley!" one of the Disney producers said.

"Yes!"

"Would you come with me for a second, I would like to run something by you."

"Okay, yeah." I followed him out wondering what on earth I had done now.

"Right Miley, when Demi, told us that you would be joining us today, me and the other executives got talking, and we were thinking would you possible be available for playing a role in Camp Rock 2."

"Erm yeah, I don't see why not, as long as it doesn't affect Hannah shooting."

"It doesn't, don't worry. Now this may be the trickiest bit, the part we were think of, was the part of Dana, Nate's love interest." he looked at me and I nodded for him to carry on. "Now I know that you two aren't on the best of terms, but this could change that, also we were thinking could you two possibly do some PR again. It will be good for Disney and the movie, plus it may help you, with the role." he said, most probably waiting for me to argue and disagree. But this time I just agreed, it wouldn't be hard doing PR with Nick now. It would mean we could actually be ourselves. But we wouldn't have to go through the drama of telling everyone that we are dating, because Disney would accidentally get a source to spill on live television. "Okay then, I'll call Nick out and see what he thinks."

Walks off and comes back with Nick a couple of minutes later. "Okay then Miley, Nick agrees so that's settled, you will leave with Nick after this, Disney are not going to tell you when to go on dates or where to go, that is up to you, but we want it like 2007, as much time as you can is to be spent together, okay?" I looked at Nick and we both nodded. "Okay, good we aren't going to run lines because I know you two act well together." he walked off and I turned to Nick.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's cool that you will be coming to Canada with us, and the PR thing well at least I will be able to spend as much of my time with you as possible." he smiled.

I smiled. "Okay, well come on lets get back."

**Nick's POV.**

Five hours later and we were finally out. Miley had to leave with me as PR had started already although I wasn't complaining.

"I'll meet you by the car." I told Miley as I went to talk to my brothers, to explain to them what was going on.

"Nick!" I turned around to see Aly and AJ walking towards me, great the bitches of Disney.

"Hey, girls!" I forced a smile as they both gave me a hug.

They smiled innocently, they wanted something it was obvious. "Hey, so Nick. How's Miley?"

Okay, maybe I am mistaken they didn't want something they knew something.

I froze. "I thinks she's okay, I don't really know, I haven't really seen her in a while."

"Oh no Nick, I think you know all to well, how Miley is!" she smirked. "I mean, you two are dating after all!"

I laughed. "What sites are you reading?"

They giggled, shaking her head. "What's Miley doing standing my your car then?" Aly asked.

"Okay, she is standing by car, but there's a good reason for that."

"What you mean other than the fact that you two are dating?" AJ shot.

"Yes... C'mon, Miley will tell you." Miley was usually good with this kind of stuff.

"This should be good!" AJ said she had always been the bigger bitch. Aly just tended to follow her lead.

"Hello." I smiled timidly at Miley. Miley looked at me, then at Aly and AJ, I could tell she was trying to figure out what was going on. "They think we're dating."

Miley nodded. "People always think that." She shrugged.

"You are dating!" AJ persisted.

Miley sighed, "Believe me, when I say we are not. Trust me, it's really awkward between us, but I have to play Nick's love interest in the new movie so we're together now because we are trying to fix that."

"You guys honestly expect us to believe that." she crossed her arms.

"Yes I do, and you can go ask anyone of the cast over there. We aren't dating."

"Okay, but, that kiss during the award show." she rose her eyebrows.

"Publicity." Miley answered simply. Miley is a genius at lies.

AJ, looked at Miley, trying to find another angle, to argue from, but couldn't Miley had her trapped. "

"Okay. Well, as long as other believe your excuses." she smiled sarcastically. "I still think you're dating."

Miley looked at AJ. "Well you can think what you want, but if you don't believe me go and ask Disney themselves. We. Are. Publicity." she said slowly and patronisingly.

"Whatever." AJ said, knowing she was defeated. Miley just rolled her eyes at AJ before turning her back on her and opening the car door.

Miley looked at me. I smiled at her. "You are a genius I would have ended up just admitting it. How did you do that?"

"Nick I spent a year and a half convincing everyone that I didn't like you, I'm good at pretending. I even convinced Demi that I no longer liked you and I convinced Selena that I no longer loved you. I'm used to doing that." she smiled.

I smiled back at her. "You are just amazing, you know that." she looked at me and took my hand. Okay so we were still a secret, for now at least, it would only be a matter of time, then Disney would tell the public that we were dating and we would be swarmed by paparazzi, but for now I was just going to enjoy this moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Miley's POV.**

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess anything since Disney has us doing PR we don't need to worry about being scene together."

"True."

"Okay. When are we going to tell our siblings that we are going out for real?" Nick asked.

"Soon, we will do this PR for a bit and then tell them, therefore they don't have to know that we have been lying to them for like 6 months to a year. We can say we reconnected whilst doing the PR relationship." I told him, that way hopefully people wouldn't get as mad.

"Okay, so, what give it like another month." Nick asked.

"Yeah, I wish we didn't have to tell people."

He shook his head at me. "Me either, but we need to, we can't hide forever."

"I know." I mumbled, leaning over to kiss him. The minute he started kissing back I got them tingles.

I pulled away as my phone started to ring. "Hello Mom?"

"Hey, are you coming home for dinner?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, what time?" I asked

"Half five - Six."

"Okay, got it."

"Where are you, anyways?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go shopping. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, be careful, is Nick with you?"

"Will do and yeah he is."

"Okay, I heard about the PR, I'm sorry that you have to go public."

"Don't worry about it mom, at least this way I will get to see him more often."

"True. Well you kids have fun. I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too, Mom, Bye." I hung up as Nick just looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"So you wanna go shopping?"

"When don't I?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Let's go then."

"Seriously! At a store I like? You're actually being serious!" Nick never went shopping with me.

"Miley. I made you waked up at 5:30 this morning. The least I can do is let you drag me around shops. And since it 3 o'clock and you have to be home by 5:30, we won't be able to sat any longer than two hours, so I'll survive." he smiled. He told me parking the car, I got out and met him at the front, taking his hand it was nice that could just hold his hand without having to worry about anything. .

"Your sure about this?"

He looked at me "Did we not just go over this like two seconds ago. I want to."

"Okay."

I walked into a store, no Paparazzi had arrived yet, but I am sure by the time we leave some will have. I walked over to the jeans. "Oooo! I like these," I held them up to Nick. He just nodded. I also grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and some short jean shorts.

He shook his head at me, moving onto the next rack.

I grabbed a three t-shirts that would go with the pants and went to try them on, they were all perfect.

"Ready?" Nick asked when I came out of the dressing room.

"Yes! Let's go." I smiled.

We walked up top the till. I took out my purse, grabbing my debit card.

"Mi, no, this is my treat." Nick said giving the women his debit card.

"Nick, no -" I complained.

"Here you go." she handed me the two bags of clothes. I looked at Nick he should not be paying.

Nick took the bags from me and walked off, I just shook my head.

"Oh come on Miley, it was my treat to you."

"Nick a treat is talking me out and buying me lunch, or something like that Nick. Not paying for my clothes. They was too much to ask for."

He smiled "Princess, if it was too much to ask for. I just would have let you pay straight away, wouldn't I? But no I wanted to do that, okay?"

"Fine. But I am just going to warn you that when I become a spoil sport of a wife that demands everything off you, you can blame yourself."

"That won't happen." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked bracing myself for one of Nick's really cheesy comments.

"If you ever became one of those wives I'd just have to divorce you."

Okay, or he could have a witty comeback, you never can tell with Nick.

"You really are something, Nick, you know that." I smiled at him.

He reached up to kiss me as a heard a camera click behind us, oh well, I thought, Disney will be happy, since the kiss wouldn't have looked staged. I sighed in contentment as he pulled away taking my hand, I wouldn't give him up for anything.

**Nick's POV.**

One week later and we were out again. I drove over to her house, yes I lived next door, but we were going out I needed transport to get there. I drove in through her gates and down her driveway.

She hopped in the car. "Hey!" she said.

"Hello, you okay?" I asked.

"Brilliant, been missing you but apart from that I'm okay, you?" She asked.

"Same." I smiled taking her hand.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"We're going to the beach, is that okay?"

"Yeah I love the beach!"

"I know you do, that's why we are going there." I smiled.

I parked the car and got out walking around to her said, opening her door and talking her hand.

I walked Miley down the beach to a little secluded part away from the hustle and bustle of the tourists. "Wow," Miley whispered.

"You like it." I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I love it, it's so romantic thank you." she said reaching up to kiss me.

I pulled her over to the blanket and sat down patting the space next to me. She sat down and looked at me. I grabbed the hamper and took out the food.

"This looks amazing," she scanned it.

"Yeah and I made it all myself."

"Of course you did." she laughed.

"You know I am actually enjoying this 'PR relationship' thing, it means I get to spend more time with you, and with not much hassle either which is nice for a change. Then again I suppose that will change once Disney leak the fact that we are going out, which I am actually surprised that they haven't said anything yet. But I have missed you. It's been a week."

"I know, Princess, I've missed you too." I leant in to kiss her but her phone went off. Urgh. She took her phone out and read it, she froze and looked up at me.

"We have a huge problem, I don't think we are going to get a chance to tell your brothers." She passed me her phone. She was right Joe and Kevin would have definitely seen that.

_Just thought you might like to know. But you are your 'boyfriend' are on the cover Us Weekly of kissing, No hiding that. Love ya. -AJ._

Shit. Kissing? To the rest of the world we could get away with it after all we were in a PR relationship, but too our siblings, the were going to be so pissed that we hadn't told them. Great.

"We need to go see the picture, Nick."


	27. Chapter 27

**Miley's POV.**

Okay, so looking at the picture there was no way, we could get away with saying the photo was photo-shopped. I knew exactly when this picture was from. It was from that day at the mall. I remember hearing the click and everything. oh well we could say it was for publicity but our siblings would still be so angry that we didn't tell them.

Nick grabbed the magazine paying for it. I opened it once we got back in the car. There was three pictures one of Nick leaning in to kiss me, the other him actually kissing me, then the last was once he had pulled away and took my head.

"How didn't we see them?" He whispered.

"I don't know, I heard the click but by that point it was to late." I replied. "What are we gonna do? it's probably all over the internet, your brothers will have seen it my siblings will have seen it, the are going to be so angry with us."

"They can't be that angry, Joe kept his relationship with Demi, a secret from us."

"Yeah, but Nick, they are going to be mad at us because we didn't even tell them about the PR relationship." I said.

He sighed, pulling the car over.

"What are you doing?" I asked, we were already gonna be in eough trouble with our family, never mind stopping off along the way.

"I'm pulling over. We are not moving until you calm down."

"Nick, you don't understand, if I am not home and explaining to my siblings, and parents for that matter-of-fact, since you know they don't like me being photographed kissing, before they hear it on the news-"

"Miley, they'll still be just as mad whether you get to tell them or not."

"You so aren't helping!" I shouted, leaning back into the seat.

"Come here, princess." he opened his arms and leaned over to hug me, I dug my face into his chest. "It'll be fine, it will work out. I promise you that."

I slightly nodded as a tear hit his chest. "They are going to be so mad. telling me that, that is not how I was raised."

"Miley, I'm the one who kissed you, you can see that by the pictures, they will be more mad at me." he said stroking my hair soothingly. I sat up as he took my hand. "We are going to make it through this though. Okay? No matter how hard it gets, we will make it through it together."

I nodded, as I leaned up to kiss him, probably not the best idea giving our circumstances, but I really didn't care right now, it was just a short, soft kiss, then I pulled away. Looking deep into his eyes. "And you promise that nothing they say will break us this time?"

"Nothing." he promised.

"Okay." I breathed in, it was a shaky breath. I was trying to calm myself down.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded slowly as my phone began to ring. I glanced down at the caller ID, it was my mom.

Nick looked at me. "You have to answer it, Mi."

He was right. I had to answer. I took a deep breath, answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miley, where are you?" my mom asked.

"With Nick." I answered slowly.

"Have you seen the news today. Well anyway, we need to talk to you, Nick's parents are coming over so bring him home with you."

"Okay, see you soon." I said she didn't sound that mad, I was hoping she was just disappointed, I could cope with that, but I couldn't cope with her being mad at me. I took a deep breath. "This will work no matter what, right?" I asked him again.

"Nothing is going to stand in our way. Not when we have got this far."

I nodded at him leaning my head on his arm, wondering what everyone would say.

**Nick's POV.**

I was worried about what our parents would say, they didn't like Public Display of Affection they were … well I suppose you could they were very old fashioned. they had brought us up better than to kiss in public. but for Miley's sake I had to put on a brave face. But I knew one thing for sure, and that was that under no circumstance were we breaking up. no matter how hard it gets, I am going to keep hold of her like my life depends on it.

I pulled up outside her house. "Ready?" I asked.

"No." she said honestly.

I got out of the car and walked around to her side opening her door, she took my head.

"I don't wanna go in there, sure my mom didn't sound mad, but…" she looked at me and her eyes were full with fear.

I sighed. This was the side of Miley that hardly came out, she may act strong in front of the camera, but behind that act that she put on, she was a very sensitive, timid girl.

"Princess, we need to." I gently pulled her toward the house, she walked with me, hold my hand tightly. "They won't be that mad, they know that we are dating."

She took a deep breath walking forwards towards the door, as she opened the door I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We're home." she called.

"Living room." Tish called back.

She hesitated. "Mi, come on," I said as I pulled her towards the living room. My parents are her parents were sitting on one of the sofa's and Tish gestured to the other sofa, indicating for us to sit down.

"Oh well, if it isn't the happy couple." my dad said, he still hadn't taken to the idea of us dating again. he still wanted Selena because it was better publicity for 'the band'. "You two have some serious explaining to do."

"Paul," my mom said. "Stop that, at least they told us that they were dating, they could have kept it a secret from us. We are not here to shout at them about their relationship. We just want to know what they were thinking kissing in public." My mom continued. Well at least she wasn't yelling, yet.

"It's not Nick's fault. Don't blame him." Miley said before I had a chance to. This wasn't her fault I was the one who kissed her, not the other way around.

"No Miley. It is my fault, I was the one who kissed you?" I said. "So blame me, not Miley."

"What are you going to tell people, I thought you didn't want the public to know about your relationship." Tish said.

"Mom, don't worry." Miley said. "Disney are making us do PR, it will look like we were just kissing for the camera."

"What about your friends, and your siblings." Tish asked quietly.

"Well Demi and Selena know. But we didn't tell our siblings."

"Why?" Denise asked.

"Okay. Well, when we were on tour in Spain we decided to give it another go and we told you. But I didn't want to tell Selena yet, I felt like it was unfair, so we decided to tell no-one but you guys therefore it had less chance of getting out. But then I felt bad so told Selena and Demi, but never got around to telling anyone else, we were planning on telling them a month into PR, we were going to tell them that doing PR made us realise our feelings therefore they wouldn't be hurt that we didn't tell them at the beginning, because they would believe that they we had only just started dating, but we haven't even told them about the PR." Miley explained.

"Why didn't you tell them about the PR?" Miley's dad asked.

"I honestly don't know, Dad, it just slipped my mind I guess." she looked at them all. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not us you need to be apologising to. It's the people you didn't tell." my mom told her and Miley nodded.

"Okay, well I am still disappointed, but I am not going to do anything drastic. But I am going to say this." My dad said sternly. I glanced at Miley, nodding for him to continue. "From here on out, whenever you go to one another's houses you tell us. And when you guys leave the house, which you will have to do, you tell us, and if there is a change in plan you call us." he explained. Well actually that sounded more reasonable than I expected from him, but still, it annoyed me that they were treating us like they did when we were thirteen and dating. "This won't be forever." he said. "But what will be forever, is there will be no kissing in public, understand." I nodded. "Miley?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand." she said quietly. I hated how my dad was quite obviously blaming Miley for this, when it was blatantly obvious from the picture that I kissed her, therefore it was my fault.

"I think it's time that we go. Nick you need to talk to your brothers. And I am sure Miley will want to talk to her brothers and sisters." My mom said.

I nodded, standing up. "We'll be right back." Miley said standing up also.

"Okay, don't be to long Sweetie." her mom said.

She pulled me to her wing of the house. "What are we gonna do?" She asked as we stepped into her room.

"I think tomorrow we should spend time talking to our siblings and sorting thing out. I will Skype you later, but some people are gonna be mad and my dad is. I think that seeing each other in person will make it worse."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Things will be fine, we just need to let this blow over." I told her.

"I know." she put he arms around my neck kissing me lightly. "I love you." she said as she pulled away.

"I love too, Princess. I'll text you, okay?"

She nodded, looking down. I pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear. "This will work, you've just got to believe it." I pulled away and she nodded again this time agreeing with me. I took her head and led her back downstairs.

She leaned in again at the door way and gave me a hug. "Love you." she whispered, I could tell she was fighting back tears. I pulled away kissing her forehead.

"Love you too, Princess." I told her before walking out of their house in silence. My mom and dad followed. I got in my car as I followed my mom and dad down the drive. I was thinking. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that things would be hard for a while. Miley was entering that vulnerable stage, where she hid all of her emotions and bottled them up inside. the problem was she his them well, and sometimes even I couldn't see through her façade, I could honestly believe that everything was okay. And that's what scared me the most, I couldn't lose her again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Miley's POV.**

I woke up the next morning, attempting to pretend that last night didn't happen. However, me being clever decided to go online. Bad idea! We were the headline of everything. I tried to ignore it logging on to face book, another bad idea. As there one of the top Facebook Status' was.

**Nick and Miley? Well there's a surprise. We Should've Known! **

That wasn't the worst part, it had 25 likes and 71 comments. 71 flipping comments, I was intrigued, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at the, so I shut my computer, I decided it was time to call some people, so I started with the one I thought would be easiest, I mean she already knew that we were dating, so I didn't think she would have a problem. I mean me and Nick did the exact same thing as her and Joe, therefore she had no right to be angry, Did she?

"I am going to give you thirty seconds to explain." she greeted me as she picked up the phone.

"What?" I stuttered.

Why was she so mad?

"Explain you and Nick."

I sighed. "Demi, are you actually being serious? I told you I was dating him."

"Yes but I only just noticed how bad it was till now. He's Selena's ex, Miley." she spat at me.

"Do I even have to remind you that he was my ex first!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't even tell your siblings." She said.

"Okay, hang on, now you are being a hypocrite. You did the exact same thing with Joe."

She hesitated, and I thought that I had her. "Yeah for three months, not virtually a year, then you didn't even have the common decency to tell them about the PR."

"Demi we were gett-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

_Beep beep beep._ Okay! That was so being overly dramatic.

Okay. Who next? Selena? She knew too. But if it had just sunk in with Demi, would Selena be mad and disappointed to.

"Hey Mi." she answered casually.

"Hey, Sel. It's Miley."

"I know." she laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Nothing. Chillin' on my bed."

"Fun!" I smiled. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah. I think all of America knows." she laughed. "I think even London, Australia, maybe even Iceland." She laughed again.

So, wait, she still wasn't mad, she wasn't mad at all? Not that I had hid it from my siblings, not even that I hadn't told anyone about PR. Okay, well, yeah that makes absolute sense. It wasn't my best-friend and boyfriend's ex-girlfriend who gets mad at me, no it was my best-friend. Yeah, why not?

"You aren't angry?" I asked dubiously.

"No," she laughed. "Why would I be? I've known for months. Like you told me, yeah, you didn't tell your siblings, but neither would I. Not after everything you two have been through, so I understand. Why did you think I was going to be angry?"

"Oh, just because Dem has just like, flew off the handle at me."

"What? Really." she asked.

"Yeah. Look Sel I need to call some other people. But I will text you later, alright?"

"Okay, Bye Miles, good luck. Love you."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Love you too, Sel."

Okay! I'm confused. Why was Demi so mad? It wasn't like I hadn't told her, if anything I was better than her, she didn't even bother to tell her best-friend.

Next. Right... I'd have to call Trace and Brandi. Brandi's usually okay with this kinda stuff. Trace not so much. Noah would like it, she'd get to see Frankie more, and Braison didn't usually care what I did. Well, they were my guesses and right know, I wasn't doing a very good job.

I decided on Brandi first. I needed a positive reaction.

"Miley! Is it true?" she squealed as she picked up the phone.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah."

"Ah, that's amazing" she exclaimed. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Seven months?" I suggested meekly.

"Wow. That's a long time. How'd you guys keep it a secret?" she began her bubbly tone again, asking loads of questions that I happily answered.

"What'd mom and dad say?"

"They've known for a while."

"Really. Yeah they weren't happy with the photo, but…"

"They'll get over it. You know what there like about PDA."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway Brandi, I gotta go call Trace. Talk to you later."

"Okay, and Miley ignore his yells. He's happy for you. Bye, Miles."

Trace surprisingly was okay with it. He still didn't trust Nick, but he always did love him.

"What is this?" Braison screamed, storming in my room, throwing the magazine at me. Okay, so I said he wouldn't care, right? Well maybe I was wrong.

"Me and Nick?" I told him.

"Is it true? Are you back together?" he crossed his arms. So I just nodded. He shook his head at me. "Miley, I tell you everything, every girlfriend I ever had, I came straight to you and told you, I trusted you, but you never told me this, so obviously you don't trust me."

"Brais-"

"I trusted you, Miley!" he screamed. "I ignored Dick for you, even though he was my friend I ignored him, because he hurt you."

"Brais, his name is not Dick." I said softly.

He rolled it eyes. "Believe me Miley, I know, but if there was an insult that rhymed with your name, I'd call you that." he said, slamming the door.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Well maybe not telling my siblings had been a bad idea. If I would have told them not to say anything they wouldn't have. I should've told them. I should have trusted them, then I wouldn't be in this mess, I mean, I told my best-friends, for crying out loud, but not some of the most important people in my life. I had kept the most important thing in my life a secret. I jumped up, running downstairs I told my mom where I was going, since they said they always had to know. But what I did know is that, I had to see Nick.

**Nick's POV.**

I jumped as I heard someone knocking on my door, I then rolled my eyes knowing exactly who that was there was only one person who used that door. But what I didn't understand was why she didn't tell me that she was coming, I had been texting her all day, but she hadn't been answering. Miley always and I mean always had her phone on her, so that led me to believe that something was wrong

I stood up and walked over to my door. She just stood there looking at me and started apologising with her eyes. I sighed, opening my arms for her, something was wrong, it had to be she knew better than to come here at the moment, especially not today.

She walked into my arms, giving me a hug that was the tightest hug that she had ever given me, confirming my doubts that something was wrong. I hugged her back, she was obviously upset, and needed me to reassure her. I knew that she always needed me, but it felt nice when she showed it.

I kissed her forehead, walking over to me bed and sitting her down on it. "Mi, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

I walked downstairs to my parents. If they found out Miley was here and I hadn't have told them my dad would be so pissed and that was by far the last thing I wanted.

"Just letting you know, that Miley is over." I told them.

"Nick, it's nine thirty," my dad started. If it was Joe and Demi he wouldn't care. Actually if it was Selena he wouldn't care, he just didn't approve of Miley.

"Dad if-"

"Nick! It's late." he pressed.

"Okay! Look!," I said, standing my ground. "Honestly, she looks like she's about to cry. If you think I am going to tell her she has to go, you have got another thing coming." I said.

My mom must have then decided that it was time to intervene, she patted my dad's knee. "That's okay Nick. Just not to late."

"Thanks Mom," I said. Before running back up to my room.

I walked back into my room lying next to her on the bed. I just looked at her knowing she would start when she was ready.

"Demi hates me," she whispered.

"I find that hard to believe." I told her.

"It's true, I don't know what I'm going to do. Then Braison is so mad at me, he like flew off the handle at me before."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist as she laid her head on my chest. "Don't worry Mi," I said stroking her hair. "He'll get over it. Just give him some time."

"But what if he doesn't?" she whispered.

"Miley he'll have to. We aren't breaking up again. So he'll need to move on."

"I guess," she said cuddling into me more. "Selena didn't care about the picture, or the fact that we had to do PR and hadn't told anyone."

"I think Demi is just over reacting." I told her.

"I know. It makes absolutely no sense. I mean it wasn't like I didn't tell her about my real relationships with you, so I don't see what her problem is."

I smiled at her. "You know I never thought I would see the day when Demi was actually mad at you."

She laughed once. "Well you have know." she mumbled.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"It's okay."

I nodded. I'd respect that. "But, don't forget if you ever need me or Joe to talk to her, all you have to do is as-"

She leaned up, giving me a small kiss. "I know… So how did your friends take it?"

"They took it... Alright."

"Really?" she asked raising her eyebrows, knowing that I wasn't really telling the truth.

"Okay, well some people didn't take it to well considering I kept it from them for 7 months. Kevin's not so happy, but Joe loving it, he's happy to get his little sister back."

She smiled slightly, which made be smile back, at least I was making her feel a little bit better. "Nick," she sighed. "Do you think people will ever understand?"

I shook my head. "I don't think people will ever completely understand. But, they will start to get used to it."

She smiled up at me, grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry that I came over, I know you said that we should keep away from one another, and I respected that, but, I just, really didn't know what else to do." She said looking down.

"Hey," I said lifting her head back up. I looked in her eyes. "I am glad that you came over. Never be worried about coming to see me, if you need someone to talk to." I told her as she started to relax again.

She leaned her head back on my chest. Not moving from that position and not saying a word. I knew she didn't want to talk she just wanted comforting, so I started to rub my thumb over her head, reassuring her. There was a lot of doubt in her that we weren't going to make it, but she was here which meant part of her, not matter how small knew that this time we would make it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Miley's POV.**

We were at another awards show and Nick and I were going as a couple. It was calming having Nick by my side holding my hand, but at the same time it was nerve-racking. The cameras were going crazy and questions were getting screamed at us from every direction. But that wasn't the worst part, Demi was next to me for the whole night.

"SO GUYS HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING?"

"NICK! MILEY! OVER HERE."

"NICK HOW DID SELENA TAKE IT? MILWY WHAT ABOUT LIAM?"

I squeezed Nick's hand as he led me to the first interviewer. I did most of the talking, but that makes sense considering he is the quiet one. After the interviews came the pictures, we met up with his brothers and Demi and Danielle. I started to panic as my publicist place me in-between Nick and Demi. She leaned away from me slightly. Not enough for the cameras to notice, but I noticed. I tightened my arm around Nick's waist, which caused him to look down, he kissed my forehead and the flashes - already wild - increased.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

I smiled up at him. "Nothing."

"Liar." He said smirking.

I nudged him as he chuckled. "Honestly, nothing. I'm fine."

"I'll get it out of you."

I shook my head, smiling. "Good Luck with that."

"Now you sound like Mr Moseby." he smiled, whilst I shook my head at his lame joke. My publicist then came over.

"Everyone wants pictures of you two, alone." She told us.

He nodded, squeezing his arm around my waist tighter. "Nick!" I squeaked as the flashes increased again.

He laughed, releasing me a little, I turned side on placing my hand on his chest leaning into him, smiling for the cameras.

Once we go into the venue I grabbed Demi's arm. Nick froze. "Don't worry, I just need to talk to her." I told him, leaning up to peck his lips. He nodded reluctantly walking off.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She said.

"Demi, please, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what I have done wrong. I told you I was dating him, what is there to be mad about?" I plead.

"Sorry isn't enough." She said refusing to look at me.

"If you tell me what I have done to make you this mad! That I can try and make it better-"

"You fucked things up right from the beginning. Did you even stop to think about the consequences of not telling anyone?"

"Of course I did, Demi! And anyway you can't criticise me! We only did the exact sa-"

"No, you never do." she cut me off. "That is why your relationships never works out. And don't even think of comparing mine and Joe's relationship, to yours and Nick, because it's different and you know it."

"Actually, no I don't know it, if anything I am better than you, at least I told my best-friends, you didn't even tell me, I had to find out for myself." I shouted.

"And yet you still don't understand." She screamed, rolling her eyes, walking the direction the boys went, whilst everyone in the room turned to look at me.

I sighed, looking down, walking quickly back over to Nick. I sat down beside him, but of course Demi was sitting on the other side of me.

"What was that about?" He asked, the protective boyfriend side of him coming out. He look at Demi suspiciously. I patted his arm.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Miley?" He asked.

"Nick?" I mimicked.

"Fine." he leaned back down, wrapping his arm around be protectively.

I'd deal with Demi later. But right now I needed a Maccies Coffee and Large Fries.

"Can we stop by at McDonalds after here?"

"Do I have to remind you that we are all in a limo!" He said raising his eyebrow at me. "I don't think they'll appreciate stopping."

I grinned. "They will if you buy them something."

"I'm not buying them something."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, How about? After we get home you drive us?"

"It will be about 1 o'clock. Our parents will never allow us." he told me.

"Okay, you go get it and bring it back?"

He raised his eyebrows at me "How about you go get it yourself?" he challenged.

"Will you pay?" I asked.

"Why would I?" he asked smirking.

"Because you're a good boyfriend." I smiled sweetly.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not paying for your coffee."

"Please?" I asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"No! anyway the last thing I need is you drinking coffee at 1 in the morning."

I sighed, pouting. "Maybe tomorrow." He said.

"Fine," I agreed knowing I wasn't going to sway him.

He chuckled. Wrapping his arm around me again. "What have you got to do tomorrow?"

"Urgh, don't remind me, I have to wake up at 7, shoot until 12, photo shoot until 2, then back to shoot until 5, get home at 5:30. But during the day I intend to be texting you all day." I answered.

"Hmm, exciting." he laughed. The lights then went down and it was time to pay attention.

After the show the limo dropped us off outside our house gates, Nick walked be up to my door, giving me a quick kiss goodbye.

Once he had left I walked straight up to my bed, I was so tired, tis things always exhausted me. I quickly got changed then jumped in bed. Before my head hit the pillow think I was asleep.

When my alarm went off I sat up, urgh… it felt like I had only just fallen asleep. I stood up walking over to my dresser. Then I smelt it. McDonalds fries were sitting on my dresser next to a McDonalds coffee. I giggled, he knew exactly how to make my day. Hoe he got in my house without me knowing was beyond me.

I smiled, reading the note. Did I know how to pick boyfriend or what. Nick may not be perfect, but he was pretty damn close.

_Here's your Maccies coffee and large fries, Princess. Lovely healthy breakfast there. :p Have a lovely day and by the way we're going out tonight. Be ready for seven. Dress casual. Jeans and a top will be just fine. And before you panic I have already talked to our parents. There fine with it. I know you will want to know were we are going but it's a surprise. See you tonight... And just to remind you, I love you. - Nick xxx._

**Nick's POV**.

I laughed as I received another text from Miley, it was 6:30 and she was already ready. Surprises never went down well with Miley, but I was positive that she would enjoy this, as she finally got to go out of the house. I just hoped she had listen to me and worn Jeans and a t-shirt.

_Where are we going? xxx - Miley_

I rolled my eyes, when would she finally learn that I was not going to in a million years tell her?

_It's. A. Surprise. xxx - Nick_

_Fine. But how did you get our parents to agree to this? xxx - Miley_

_Someone's coming with us. xxx - Nick _I smiled this would work her up even more. As she knew little pieces of the big picture.

I climbed into my car, driving down her drive. Her mom opened the door, giving me a small smile. Before she could call Miley, she was there running into my arms giving me a big hug.

"Just because you give me a big hug, it doesn't mean I am going to tell you."

She pulled away, pouting. "That's so not fair."

"Yeah it is, Mi."

She turned to her mom. "Mommy," she said in a sweet voice. "Where is he taking me? And who is going with us?"

Tish shrugged, smiling at Miley.

"Are they waiting in your car?" she asked.

"No, they are getting to my house soon. If they were in the car the surprise would be up to quickly." I smiled as she walked over giving me another hug, burying her head in my chest.

"Tell me please." She asked, putting on her puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes. "You can wait like five minutes."

"Okay? Let's go!" She began to walk out.

I chuckled, as I grabbed her waist. "Wait up, Princess. Say goodbye to your mom."

Her mom was still standing there, watching us. Miley smiled, hugging her mom.

"Have fun Sweetheart." She said kissing her forehead.

"Bye." I said, smiling at her mom. "I'll have her back by eleven."

Miley jumped oin my car, asking. "How on earth did you convince her of that?"

I winked at her. "I have my ways."

I pulled into my driveway, and we got out leaning against the bonnet. A car beeped behind us and I covered Miley's eyes, she struggled and moaned but we both knew that I would win so she gave up.

"You can't see! It's a surprise!"

"Well, when am I gonna figure it out?"

The two mystery people got out and stood on either sides of her.

"I bet you can't guess who it is." he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Obviously, because that isn't your real voice, I can't just see who you are because somebody won't let me look." she crossed her arms.

He chuckled,

His girlfriend, put on a deep voice. "Nick, let her see!"

"I know that voice," Miley smiled. "Now that I know, let me go?"

"She said four words, in a fake voice. I don't think you can recognize a voice like that. Who is it?"

"Vanessa," she said shoving me off, turning to Nessa, giving her a huge hug. "Nessa!" she squealed.

"Miley!" she mimicked, squealing back..

"OMG. I have missed you so much!"

"Hey, what about me? Where's my hug?" Zac asked fake pouting.

She smiles at him giving him a hug.

"I missed you too." she said.

Zac chuckled, looking down at her. "Oh I am sure that Nick here, has kept you that busy, that you won't have missed us that much."

She blushed, turning back to me, hiding her face in my chest. "Are you guys mad?" she whispered.

"We weren't even surprised." Vanessa told me.

"Well, that's a first, everyone else is pissed." Miley muttered.

"Why?"

"Because we kept it a secret. We only told our parents, and I told Dem and Sel, but Dem has for some reason gone off on one at me."

"They'll get over it." Vanessa reassured her. "And Demi, is like always, overreacting to a simple situation." Vanessa rolled her eyes she didn't exactly get on with Demi.

Miley just nodded and then groaned. "Okay? Will someone please tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you bowling," I told her simply, finally deciding to answer. She looked at me totally surprised, but you could see the excitement in her eyes. She hadn't been bowling in ages, and I knew she love it. So I figured … Why Not?

"Teams?" Vanessa asked.

I smiled. "Me and Miley versus you two."

"Nick, you know that I can't bowl." She said.

"Yeah, but I can." I told her.

The result was close, but Zac and V did win in the end.

"Nice try," I kissed her forehead, taking her rental shoes back.

The drive home was filled with random talk, mainly catching up on the last 7 months of Miley's life. We got back to my house and said goodbye to Zac and V, we then walked down Milyey's drive to her house.

"Today was amazing," she told me as we walked.

"I'm glad you liked it." I told her, squeezing her hand.

We got to her house at around 10.

"Can you stay?" she asked. "Please? Even just for an hour."

I sighed, grabbing my phone and calling my mom.

"I can stay, I have to be home by twelve."

She rose her eyebrows. "Wow. Your mom must like me to allow you to stay out until 12."

"She absolutely loves you." I told her as she smiled.

She came over to me, quickly stealing the ball away, out of my hands, and shooting it. The ball bounced off the rim as she caught it again, getting ready to shoot. I grabbed her around the waist, holding the ball to her.

"Hey, Nick, can I ask you something?" she asked looking down nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked walking up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Are you still a virgin?" She asked suddenly, looking back up at me.

Well that was random. "Of course, Mi. Why would do you ask?" I didn't understand, she knew I had my purity ring, and that I planned to stick to the promise I had made. I mean, sure, we hadn't talked about that stuff, since we were 14, but nothing's changed. And, I always felt that I would know if she ever lost hers. Don't ask me how, because I don't know, but I somehow believed that I would just be able to fell it.

She shrugged. "I just, you know, didn't know if you and Selena..."

"No," I said, pulling her closer. "I always knew you'd be my first."

"Even back in 2008, when we broke up?" she asked looking at me.

"Even then." I vowed.

"So, you always knew that we would end up back together?"

"No. But I knew that even if everything went horribly wrong, and we didn't get back together, and you ended up marrying an underwear model, or an Aussie. I would still find I way to make you my first."

She looked at me, as that spark entered her eyes. "That's kind of overconfident. Don't you think?"

"Not when it's you we're talking about."

Miley laughed, looking down, shaking his head, before she finally looked back up at me smiling big. Tonight was perfect. It was rare that a whole day passed when everything went right. She leaned up to my lips, murmuring 'You really are amazing, you know that' before kissing me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Miley's POV.**

Nick and I had the same day of work, instead of a romantic date, which Nick would usually plan we were stuck in his room, since we weren't allowed in public without a chaperone - What were we 10?

"Nick, I miss Demi." I told Nick.

"I know you do, Princess." He said sighing, stroking my hair, whilst pulling me closer to him.

"You know, she refuses to even talk to me now." I told him quietly.

"She has to soon though, right?" Nick replied.

I shrugged. Yeah. Maybe. No actually she could easily ignore me forever, she did it will Selena.

"But Nick, she had been best friends with Selena since they were toddlers and look how she just pushed her out of her life!" I said my voice raising.

"I'm sure she will come around, you to have something special. You've been through for each other. You helped her when she didn't have Selena, and she helped you when you didn't have me."

"But that's my point, you don't think I was just there as a stand in, while she wasn't talking to Sel, and now she has Sel back, she no longer need me."

"Miley, that is crazy, I have said it before and I will say it again, I honestly think she would give Selena up before you." he smiled at me. "Don't worry it will blow over." he kissed my forehead, sighing as her pulled me tighter against him. I knew there was something wrong he missed someone too, and he felt that he needed to stay strong for the both of us. But I could tell someone was really pissed at him, but he was keeping it bottled up inside.

That got me thinking... Maybe it would be better if we just spent some time apart, just to sort things out. People needed to calm down and maybe me and Nick being apart was the best way for that to happen.

I didn't want to, but I think we needed to. Maybe if we spent a couple days apart, it would make things better… We needed this time alone, to fix things. I took a deep breath.

"Do you ever think about taking a break?" I asked him quietly and softly. I felt so safe but it was evident nobody wanted this.

"What? Miley!" he sat us up, looking into my eyes. "Of course not. Do you?"

Wasn't the answer to that obvious, I had brought up the question, so I must have thought about it. "You should already know the answer to that." I mumbled.

He looked at me disbelief and hurt evident his eyes. Okay, I know we promised not to do this, that we wouldn't break up, when things got hard, but I truly believed that we needed this.

"You seriously want to take a break because you miss Demi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

As if this was just about Demi, no! It was for him, and our siblings, especially Braison, who couldn't even stand to look at me. okay with us.

"Not just because of that." I said, getting defensive. "It's for you as well, I can tell that you are missing somebody just like me, I can tell your dad isn't happy with this situation and I can tell that Kevin… well that Kevin really hates me a the moment. And as for my siblings, Braison won't even look at me. I think everyone just needs time to cool off, and the best way for that to happen is for us to not see each other."

He nodded, crossing his arms. "So you can honestly say that this isn't because of Demi?"

"Fine. I'll admit. It's slightly because of her." I admitted.

"She shouldn't matter." Nick said harshly.

"Nick! How can you say that! My best-friend won't speak to me because of our relationship! Of course I know that she shouldn't matter, because she did the exact same thing to me, and this is a delayed reaction over everything and I am not sure why she is even reacting that way, but she does matter, she matter to me!" I stood up, letting the tears slip out.

He sat on his bed, not moving, obviously not sure if he should comfort me or not.

I took a deep breath, finishing my outburst. "I just- Nick … I can't do this right now. It's just … too much."

"So, what are you saying?" he asked. He knew exactly what I was saying. I looked at him as he raised an eyeborw, was he seriously going to make me say it out loud? It hurt me to think about it, never mind say it.

"I need some time alone." I told him softly

He looked at me desperately. "Miley-"

"Not forever," I promised, pushing my bangs behind my ear. "Just a couple of days."

"Fine," he unhappily agreed. "A couple of days." he said, I could tell he didn't want to agree, but decided that my mind was mad up and arguing would just make this situation worse.

I turned to leave. "And Nick?" I turned back as he raised an eyebrow at me. I walked up to him, kissing him softly. "I love you." I smiled.

H smiled slightly back. "I love you too. A couple of days." He reminded me.

"A couple of days." I repeated. Walking towards the door, before turning to face him again, "Oh and one more thing. Don't go running back to Lena. Please?"

He smiled bigger. "I won't, Princess."

I nodded, walking out of his room. I honestly didn't know how long this break would last, I promised my self that it wouldn't last long - I already missed him. It took all my strength to run back to his room and wrap my arms around him. I couldn't do that. We needed this, at least that was what I was trying to convince myself.

**Nick's POV.**

It didn't even take 24 hours. At nine-thirty the next morning, just 18 hours after she had proposed the break, she was at my set. I was surprised. I have to admit, that even me, who knew better than anyone, better than herself half the time, I believe she would take longer than 18 hours. I was surprised, but I was happy.

The second the director yelled, cut, I ran over to her, hugging her tight. She hugged me back before I pulled away, looking at her.

"So you have figured out a way to fix everything so soon?" I asked her astonished.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and again and hugged me tighter, shaking her head. "No. But … I realized that not having you around, didn't make it any better."

I didn't say anything I just held her close. I knew that I was torn up inside, but she didn't need to hear it, just having her here made me smile.

Kevin walked off stage straight past us, not even acknowledging us. I know he didn't approve of me being with Miley, but he could at least be mature and say Hi to her.

"So he still hates me?" Miley asked sadly. It killed me to hear how much pain was in her voice.

I sighed. "He' doesn't hate you, he is just pretty mad at both of us."

"Joe?" I asked,

"Joe's happy for us."

She looked up at me. "And your Dad?"

I gulped. His approval of her meant so much to her, it hurt her enough that he didn't approve when we first told them in Spain, to tell her that if anything he was worse now than he was then would crush her.

"Nah, he's fine with it." I lied.

"You're lying," she called out, straight away, why oh why did she have to be so good at reading me.

"He was getting better, the PDA thing is a little bump in the road, but he'll get over it." I gave in.

"Yeah, our relationship was perfect when the world didn't know." she said, looking down.

"As long as the we're famous, the world won't go away." I grabbed her hand. "But if we try hard enough we will always get through it."

"Promise me something Nick?" she asked as I looked down at her, nodding. "Promise we will make it? No matter how hard it get. Promise me we're inseparable." She said, hinting at the song I wrote for her back in 2007.

"I promise, Princess. 'I would give it up, To never let you fall, Cause you know we're inseparable, I would give it all, Just to show you I'm in love, Yea you know we're inseparable. You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night, We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight, And even when we're miles and miles apart, You'll still be holdin' all of my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know...we're inseparable.'" I smiled, quoting the last verse and chorus of the song, before leaning down kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Nick, this is a PG set, no making out aloud." Chelsea yelled over, smirking.

Miley pulled away biting her bottom lip, looking at me "Is she mad?"

"No, that's her sense of humour. She's just as obnoxious as always." I said, speaking loud enough for her to hear.

"Nick!" she snarled, grabbing Nicole's hand, dragging her over to us. "Urgh, you just think you're so clever."

"That's because I am." I grinned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miley, raising her eyebrows, whilst shaking her head at Nicole and Chelsea.

Nicole laughed. "Well Nick, I am afraid that I trust Miley way more than you. I mean come on she is clever enough, that she is the richest teenager in America."

"Right. Yeah. But … once I marry her, all of her money will be my money. And if you ask me, that is pretty clever."

I felt Miley tense at the mention of marriage. And I thought I had slipped up, but when I turned to look at her she had a big smile on her face. Well at least that idea didn't creep her out.

Chelsea looked at Miley, rolling her eyes. "Boy, do you have a keeper. I suggest you don't ever let him go." She laughed.

"I know. And he looks so cute when you stick his hair in a ponytail." She said, running her fingers through my hair. As I shook my head, looking down, she did not just say that.

"What? He actually let you put his hair in a ponytail?" Nicole asked, as Miley nodded laughing.

"Wow, you are soooo whipped." Chelsea said.

"I still can not bel-" Nicole began.

"Miley," I whined, looking at her. I was not whipped! "Tell them to stop it!" he pouted.

"Nick," she said, giggling, intertwining her fingers with mine. "Stop being immature. They're only teasing you."

There was a huge smile on her face now, it was like before the media found out. And even though they were actually picking on me, I didn't care, because seeing that smile was worth it, the spark was back in her eyes, and that was what mattered.

"Whipped," Chelsea chirped.

I smiled, pulling Miley closer wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She held on to me tighter. Okay so maybe I was beyond whipped.

I turned to Chelsea and Nicole smiling, before looking back down at Miley, looking into her ocean blue eyes. "Maybe just a little."


	31. Chapter 31

**Miley's POV.**

That night and I was sitting in my room with Selena. We were having a sleep-over and it was nice to have my best-friend with me, well one of them.

"Sel?" She looked u from her magazine. "Why aren't you mad at me?

"About?"

I smiled at her. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

She sighed, "Look, if I was going to mad at you, that would have happened months ago, when you first told me, so what you kissed in public and didn't tell your siblings, that's not something to get mad about," Why couldn't Demi be like that? "And as I know you are going to ask, I didn't get made when you told us because. As much as you told Demi that you didn't love him anymore I think we both know that was never true."

I looked at her. So, she had known that I loved him even when she was dating him? Did she know how he felt? Selena started talking again, pulling me out of the little daydream.

"C'mon, Miles, did you honestly believe I didn't know why he broke up with me?" She asked looking.

She knew?

"I don't know exactly what happened on the beach the day, but I've known something happened since we broke up. Just like I've known you've always been in love with him. I'll admit, you kept it a secret well though, I had no idea until you told me, I had a haunch as I have told you, but I didn't truly know."

"Selena... I'm so-"

"Look, when I became your friend again. It was obvious that you still loved Actually, I think a part of me knew that he was always in love with you."

"How on earth did you figure it out?" I asked her.

"Okay, well, the video chat me, you and Demi had after we broke up, showed me that you knew more then you were telling us, I mean you had been crying which indicated something was wrong. Then I suggested that Nick maybe had had another girl, I was just testing you. I knew that you would either deny it, or accept it. I knew from the second that you didn't answer, that the other girl was you."

"I'm-"

"Miley, I told you then and I will tell you know, it's okay. A part of me always knew that I was his second choice."

"Still, that doesn't stop me from feeling bad! You knew that you were dumped because Nick liked your best-friend. I knew that feeling and It's not nice."

"Miley, please. Don't give him up because of Demi." she plead.

"I won't." I promised her. I'd already tried that and it didn't go so well.

"Are you happy with how everything's turned out?"

"Yeah, mostly!" I smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm really happy with Nick... But I just feel that I am losing all my friends in the process, I mean Demi won't even look at me let alone talk to me. Hannah is coming to an end, so the fame is dying down and I can't stop it... It just makes it difficult to be happy."

"The fame won't last forever. It's gonna die down and your right you can't stop that, but when the fame does die down and you feel like all your fans have left you, and that you have lost your friends, which you won't have, but if you feel like that. Remember there is always going to be that one person left. He's not going to change, he loves you Miley, and he will always be there for you. And even if you do break up with him, we all know you two will end up back together."

"Thanks, Sel, I needed to her that." I smiled.

"No problem," she giggled, hugging me. "And anyway, we wouldn't want another coming along, thinking she had a chance, would we?" she joked.

I forced a laugh. "I'm really am sor-"

"Stop apologizing. Do you not remember that promise we made about a year ago? Sitting on Demi's bed. When we first made back up"

I nodded, "That we wouldn't let Nick come between us."

"Which means .. You need to stop apologizing," she told me sternly.

"Okay, then changing the subject completely. How's your love life going?"

She shrugged. "Not that well."

I looked at her. "Who is it?"

"Well, you know Justin, he's knew to Disney. And I met him like a week ago. I know he is younger than us, but he is the sweetest boy in the world."

"Yeah, I know who we are talking about? Yeah I approve." He's not as cute as Nick, but he looked alright.

"Yeah, but I've tried rushing into things before with Nick. So I am going to take it slow with this one. I mean, Come on, not everyone can start dating like the day they meet when they are twelve and still be together 6 years later. Like some people." She teased me.

I blushed. Things were pretty much back to the way they were 2005 when we met. People teasing me and our relationships. I felt like I did in January of 2006 when he told me he loved me. That was like the best month of my life. I smiled at the thought of that. Not many people could say they met when they were 12, completely rushed into a relationship and still be happy and in love 6 years later. Nick and I had something pretty special.

**Nick's POV.**

I grinned walking to Miley's side door

"Oh, Miley," I singsonged, walking in.

"Oh, Nicky," she mimicked me. "You're too happy. What'd you do?"

"I got you something," I smiled, pulling out her surprise from behind my back. The perfect underwear. It was lacy, skimpy, and black.

Her eyes went wide before she laughed, and I could tell she knew I was just kidding.

"What is that?"

"A underwear set." I grinned.

She rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "How did you know what size I am?"

"You have looked me in your closet an awful lots Miles." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Wow! So you look at my bra size? Nice!" She giggled, shaking her head. "You are never allowed in my closet ever again."

"I figured. Anyway, you should go try this on."

"Uh-huh! And why's that?" She said walking closer to me. "You still wouldn't be seeing it." she was testing me I could tell. Once I reached her, she pushed me onto her bed. Sitting on top of me, straddling me.

"Well you'll need a second opinion, one who better than me to give you that, than me?" he asked cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, throwing the underwear across the room. Smacking my chest. "You are by far the single, most annoying person I know."

"But that's why you love me."

"Cheesy much." She said. But her smile said it all, she did love me

I pointed to my lips. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Your supposed to make the first move, not me!"

"I thought we were beyond that." I said leaning in, connecting our lips.

Miley didn't hesitate to kiss back, she wrapped her arms around my neck running her hand through my hair.

She pulled away. Tease. "Why were you underwear shopping?" she said getting of my lap and sitting next to me.

I put my hands in the air. "I wasn'tunderwear shopping."

"You bought underwear." she pointed out. "Therefore you went lingerie shopping." She smiled, at me. "So, who did you go with?"

"Selena." I said simply.

She smacked me again. Ow! "You know, that's getting old."

"I went with Joe, okay?" I told her.

"Oh, I'm sure Joe just loved that."

"Oh, believe me, he did. I was trying to persuade him to get one for Demi, but he said it was far to suggestive." I told her in fake disbelief. "Can you believe that?"

"Oh no Nicky! What would buying your girlfriend underwear suggest?" she said sarcastically.

I laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Just admit it. You find it funny."

"I actually think it's pretty hilarious." she smiled up at me, as I began to play with her hair, while she laid on my chest. "But, I do understand Joe's point. You have to know someone pretty well to get away with pulling a stunt like that."

"Good thing I know you better than you know yourself then." I told her.

She stood up. "You hardly know me." She said pointing to the underwear.

I shook my head. "I know that you love me."

She smiled. "Nick, I think the whole world knows that."

I shook my head. "I am the only person who can cheer you up in less than a minute, even when you are really upset."

She just smiled at me that time so I knew I was right. She looked at the present again before looking back at me.

"This is, by far, the most horniest thing, I have ever received. You do realise that?"

"But you like it." I told her simply.

"I refuse to wear it." She shot back simply.

I smirked. "Yeah but you still like it." I told her.

"I'll admit, it does have your Nick Jonas charm." she said looking up, with that smile on her face.

"I got you something else."

"What's in there?" She asked suspiciously. She took out the bottle, as her jaw dropped. "Nick! How perverted are you gonna get?"

"You have one dirty mind, Princess." I shook my head, as I walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"You honestly never drew in shaving cream as a kid? They would always do this in school."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I went to a normal school. We're we actually learnt things."

"Come on this was Kindergarten and Nursery! Everybody did this."

She shook her head as I squirted the contents all over her floor. She sat down, looking at me weirdly. "This is the most craziest thing we have ever done."

"Start drawing." I ordered. 'I love Miley Ray Cyrus' I wrote.

She sighed, making her own doodles.

"Nick, you know how it's Em's party, I don't wanna go."

"We have to go. She is your best friend. Miley."

"I know, but there is gonna be fights and drama. And Demi." she mumbled the last part but I still heard her.

"You can just stay away from Demi, just because she is there it doesn't mean you shouldn't go, Emily is one of your best-friends, I know you don't see her that often, but she would be hurt if you didn't go."

She nodded, knowing I was right. "No admit, that you are having fun."

"I'm having fun" she admitted.

She smirked. I looked at her as I grasped what she was going to do. She tacked me to the floor sitting on my stomach. She grabbed a handful of shaving cream, my eyes widened as her smirk increased.

"No. Miley! Don't-"

"Payback!" She said, massaging the cream into my hair.

Suddenly stood up and ran. "Miley, you're dead!" I shouted as I ran after her.

"You won't catch me!" she giggled. However, I knew this house better than she did, and I caught her quickly. She looked at me with wide eyes as I picked her up.

I walked back to the bathroom, laying her down, right in the middle of the puddle. She gasped as the cream soaked into her hair and through her clothes. She sat up, grabbing me, pulling me down so that I was laying on top of her. She scooped up a handful of cream spreading it all over my face.

"Payback." She said again, smiling.

Oh how she had missed one thing, she would to kiss me. I leaned in, resting my forehead against her, then connected our lips. I could tell she was smiling into the kiss. My turn for payback, I grabbed some shaving cream, and stroked my hand over her cheeks, the ran my hands trough her hair, rubbing the shaving cream in.

She pulled away, looking at me smiling, as she knew she was defeated.

I smiled back down at her, raising my eyebrow. "Payback." I told her, before she leaned up to kiss me again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Miley's POV.**

Nick smiled at me as he parked.

"Ready?"

"I don't want to go."

He rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and coming to my side to open the door. He grabbed my hand.

"Trust me, I've noticed," he said.

"Then why are we here?" I asked him.

"She's your best friend Miley. Now come on."

I shut up, letting him lead me in.

"Come on! Joe's over there." He said.

He started walking and I froze, Demi was there, Nick pulled me. "Ignore her." he whispered in my ear

"Aww Miwey" he said in a baby voice. "What's with the long face?" he pouted. "Did you enjoy Nick's perverted gift for you?" Joe asked, smirking at Nick a little bit as he suddenly blushed.

"Oh, I found it hilarious."

"What did ya do with it?"

"First of all, with one of the things absolutely nothing." I told him firmly. "Second of all, he felt the need to draw on my bathroom floor the second gift."

Joe started laughing and I could tell Demi was fighting a smile. But instead she decided to glare at me.

"Demi, have you got a problem?" Nick asked, glaring at her.

I looked at him. "Nick. Leav-"

"You're girlfriend," she told him. "And you I suppose, but mostly her."

"Nick, come on." I pulled him away before he said anything else.

"I just don't understand, why she isn't over it already." he said leading s to sit down.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Stop making a big deal out of it. It's fine."

He nodded, looking around the room, refusing to make eye contact with me, which meant one thing, he was still angry. I shook my head, I would just deal with him later.

"I'm going to the bathroom. While I'm there I suggest you calm down." I stood up walking away. I would never tell him, but this whole thing with Demi, was tearing me up, but I didn't need Nick making things worse.. I walked into the bathroom, not even needing to go to the toilet, just wanting to let Nick calm down.

"Well, well, well," Demi said as she rounded the corner. "Look what the cat dragged in. I can't believe you," she rolled her eyes, looking at me, raising her eyebrows. "I don't know how we were ever friends, let alone best-friends." Then, she turned on her heels and walked out. Now that wasn't fair. That comment took things way too far and she was not getting away with it.

"Hey!" I called after her. She turned around with a bored look on her face. If she really wanted a fight then that's fine she would get one. I would deal with her insulting me and Nick, because over the years a lot of people have and I have got used to it. But I would not stand for insulting our friendship, especially not when she had no reason to be mad at me.

"What do you want, Miley?" she said looking her nails.

I shook my head. "Okay look, you have absolutely no reason to be mad at me. You did the exact same thing with Joe! If anything I am better at least I told my best-friends. So I don't understand why your mad. Wow yeah io didn't tell my siblings about the PR thing so what."

She rose her eyebrows. "Don't even go down that road, and try and turn the blame on me. Because Joe and I and nothing like you and Nick. Joe wasn't taken."

"Neither was Nick." I shouted back.

"Oh really? Okay answer this how long had he been broken up with Selena? Hmmm?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "How long?… Come on Miley, I'm waiting."

"A day."

She snorted, shaking her head. "And people called Selena the rebound."

"Look," she looked at her nails again. "No, look at me, you will listen. I tried, okay? … if you hadn't noticed I didn't want this to happen. I told everyone over and over again that I was over him, in the hope that one day that would come true, but I didn't, because I was never truly over him. Not matter how many times I tried to convince myself otherwise." I told her, getting annoyed.

"Well. Just remember, that all those things he's telling you, he said then all to Selena first. And all the moves he making on you, he made with Selena first."

I looked at her raising my eyebrows. "I think you are seeming to forget that I am the one who had Nick first."

"Yeah! When you were thirteen? P-lease, that wasn't love. It was the same as now, it's just you and Nick rushing into things, in a couple of months it will all come crashing down, and don't even think about coming running to me."

"We love each other, Demi." I said, stepping closer to her. "And, I can tell you this, it doesn't matter how many times you try and tear us about, it isn't going to work."

"You're just a slut to him." she spat. "And that is all you will ever be. An. Easy. Slut."

That knocked me back, a lot of people had called me that, but hearing Demi say it made it sound more real. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Demi, I think it's best you stop now." I looked down, he shouldn't have heard that, well the last part anyway.

"Afraid of the truth, Nicky?" She mocked.

"Okay? Would you shut up?" He yelled, I flinched I had never heard so much confidence in his voice. "Just shut up for once in your life, shut up, Demi. No one asked for your opinion, so keep it to yourself. You're being a bitch. Miley told you that we were dating so you have absolutely no reason to be mad at her. I will not sta-"

"Nick, stop," I said grabbing his head and intertwining our fingers. "Come on." I turned to walk away but he pulled me back. I turned, to him, looking in his eyes. "Come on let's go."

"No, Miley, because she shouldn't be allowed to talk to you like that!"

I led him away just far another away that Demi couldn't hear us. "Nick. I can handle this."

"Really?" he rose his eyebrows, and I could tell he was angry. "You didn't seem to be handling it when she call you slut."

"It took me by surprise, that's all. But this isn't your fight"

"Miley! I don't care who it's between! I am not going to stand there while she is insulting you."

"Nick, please. I can fight this myself. I always stand my ground you know that."

He took a deep breath. "That's the problem, you won't stand your ground, you will with me because it's different, because we both know that it doesn't matter what we say, because deep down inside none of us mean it. It's different with Demi."

I sighed, he was right. "Look, Nick. I promise if things get to bad, I will come and get you. But until, then, I can handle it, you have to trust me?"

He sighed, nodding. "Fine. But if it gets worse?"

"You'll be the first to know." I leaned up, kissing him. "And thank you for coming to my rescue, truth is I didn't really have a comeback to that statement."

He pulled me into his chest, laughing. "That's, why I'm Prince Charming."

I smiled, pulling out of the hug. "That's true. Now come lets get back to the party."

"I thought you didn't want to go to the party." he smirked.

I shook my head, smiling at him. "Anyplace, away from here, that has you, I wanna go."

**Nick's POV.**

"You know where I think we should go?" I whispered in Miley's ear.

She looked up at me. "Pinkberry." I whispered. We hadn't been there in ages and after all it was our special little place.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really."

I nodded, walking to my car, Miley soon followed, when we got there, I parked the car and got out, intertwining our fingers immediately.

"Go find a table, I'll order."

She nodded. Once I got back to Miley she was lost in her own thoughts. The meant something was wrong, and something was on her mind. And I had pretty good haunch of what had her like this. I sat down and she didn't notice I smirked, grabbing a spoonful of ice cream, and , setting up her yogurt in front of her next. Once she didn't notice that I took a spoonful, hitting her nos with it.

"Nick!" she gasped.

I chuckled. The fact that she didn't see it coming made it all the more fun.

"That was cold!"

"Well, it is ice cream."

She shook her head, fighting back a smile as she took a spoonful eating it.

"What you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Tired that's all."

I rolled my eyes. Surely she knew, that I knew her way better than to believe that. But I would bring it up again later, I wouldn't start a fight here.

"Yeah, I know, you don't like parties." I replied.

She got up, coming around to my side of the table, sitting on my lap and leaning head against my chest. Okay she said she wasn't upset. Well this was far to affectionate to be considered normal. Well Miley was like this a lot when we were alone, but never in public.

"I've really missed you."

"But we've been together constantly for the past 3 days."

She just hugged me a tighter. "I still missed you." She said quietly.

I sighed, what else could I do but give in. "I missed you too, Princess."

She had already finished her ice cream and we were just waiting for me to finish. I continued eating as she just stayed sitting on me, saying nothing, just cuddling up to me. I loved it, when she was like this, but I did wish that if she was going to ask this she would at least be honest with me.

"Okay," I said, eating the last of my ice cream, before looking at her seriously. "What's with you and Demi?"

"Nothing, Nick." She rolled her eyes, but still stayed on my lap, okay this was worse than I thought because, usually she would slide of my lap, when I called her out. But no, she stayed sitting there.

"No, Miley, I am going to ask. Because I let it go back there, but Mi, she shouldn't be that mad. It's not like you didn't tell. Maybe Joe should talk to her."

"I'm fine," she said panicky . "That the last thing I need."

"Mi," I tried.

"Nick, I can handle this, alright? I promise, like I said before, the second things get out of hand, I will come straight to you."

I gave in, nodding. I had to trust her and the last thing I wanted to do was fight with here over Demi. I knew she would tell me eventually if things went wrong, but that was the problem Miley was never very good at sharing her problems, I could usually read her like a book, but she was very good at hiding things, and if I wasn't looking hard enough I could miss something.

But for now I would let it slide. She was going to try and talk to her tomorrow and all I could do is pray that it turned out okay. So I just wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hair as I hugged her tighter, she needed comforting so that was what I planned to do.


	33. Chapter 33

**Miley's POV.**

The next day had to be by far on of the scariest day in my life. I felt like I did back when the press found out about Nick and I, or in 2008 when I was being forced to hag out with Demi and Selena, or when I had to face Nick for the first time after the break-up

I walked up to Demi's front door, knocking on it. Her mom answered, looking at me curiously, obviously she knew that something was going on. But she told me Demi was in her room regardless. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Miley." I said quietly, I am surprised she heard me. But then again maybe she didn't because she let me in easily. But on the other hand maybe she had finally forgiven me. However the way she closed the door, told me that she was still angry.

"What are you doing here?" she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know why you're mad?"

"You still don't know? Of course you don't. You're Miley."

"I'm sorry for not telling people. But it's no different to what you did."

"I know Miley, and it's not because of that? It was just that when the paps found out I realised that you had lied to me over and over again. I kept asking you if you like him and you constantly said no, it's different than me and Joe, because if you would have asked me if I like Joe, I would have told you. Do you know how used I feel?" She spat. "You weren't even there for him when-"

"Whoa, back up a second," I ordered, knowing that I was losing my cool. She really needed to get here facts straight. "I was there for him, okay? I was there way before you and Selena. I was there way before Camp Rock. I was there when he was that shy, adorable, 13 year old. I was there for him before he was even famous, so don't you dare fucking say that I wasn't there for him, because I was there through everything and I don't plan on leaving him now. I know that we had some problems, but they're in the past. We've moved on, and I think you should too."

"You are just hiding from the storm, Miley! Those problems from before? Haven't gone away, they are still here. And they will come back and tear you two apart-"

"No they won't, Demi!" I interrupted her. "If anything, you are the storm."

"That's because you can't just not tell anyone you're in a relationship!"

"Excuse me! I think you forgetting something. You did it as well." I shouted.

"Everyone who's mad has a reason! Joe and I are DIFFERENT! How many times do I have to say that until you understand!" she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Did you even think about how other people would feel, once they finally found out?" she asked

"Yes I did! And I actually expected you to be the one person who'd understand, not Selena."

She shook her head. "You really think Selena understands. She hated this since the day you told her."

"I've read her eyes, she's not lying!"

"She been my best-friend since we were little. I think I understand her more than you."

I shrugged. "Whatever! We aren't breaking up."

"Fine!" she said looking down, that was bad, Demi never back away from eye contact when you were fighting. "Then the two of us are."

"What?" I asked.

"I can't be friends with you then." She said.

"Demi! That's not f-"

"Don't you dare say fair, you, me, and Selena are way past fair. The thing that isn't fair is the fact that Nick, can hurt both of my best-friends and still get one of the most amazing people in the world. That isn't fair! Plus I can't believe you would hurt Selena like that."

I sighed. "He was mine first." I told her for what seemed like the hundredth time. I was the one it that position first.

"Then leave. I'm not doing this. It's either Nick or me."

I nodded, turning around to leave.

"And, Miley," I turned around looking at her. "If you walk out that door, you don't come back. You will have made your decision."

I nodded again. "I choose Nick." I told her softly, walking out of her door.

**Nick's POV.**

I heard a knock my mom open the door down stairs.

"Hey Miley. What's up?" she asked.

"Is Nick in?" She sounded upset.

"Yeah he's in his room, go on up." My mom told her.

She opened my door and ran towards me, bursting into tears. The second she saw me she started to explain why she was here. The last thing she needed was a reason as to why she was here. Especially when she was in this state.

"I-I'm sorry for dropping by without telling you. I didn't know what else to do because I couldn't call you because you would've freaked out, so I thought it would be best if I ju-"

"Shh," I pulled her into my arms, walking her towards my bed. I didn't know what was wrong, but however made Miley like this, was in for it, nobody should make her cry. "You don't need a reason to come here."

"I'm sorry." she apologized again, still sobbing.

I put both of my arms around her and she leaned straight into me. I took a deep breath. Whatever it was, it must be pretty bad she hated anyone seeing her cry.

"It's alright, Princess, I'm here." I rubbed her back. Then her arms flung around me and she hugged me back tight.

"D-Demi ended our friendship." I knew things were bad, but ending a friendship really.

"Demi is just confused right now, I'm sure that whatever she said, she didn't really mean I-"

Miley shook her head. "She gave me a choice. She meant it, Nick."

"What was your choice?" I asked, having a feeling I knew what it was.

"To choose between you or her." Miley sobbed. "I love her, but I couldn't choose anyone over you. You've been there for me threw thick and this for the past 6 years, okay yeah you may not have always showed it. But you will still there, and I wasn't prepared to lose you."

"She knows that, and well, if I had to guess, I'd say that Demi will come back. You are her best-friend"

She nodded. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's my job."

She smiled a little before meeting my eyes for the first time. "Can you not tell Joe. I only came here because I didn't know what to do. I miss her, Nick."

I sighed. "I know you do, Princess." I already knew what I had to do. She wouldn't like it. But she was hurt and therefore this was my problem too.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I honestly think she should have already, you're the most amazing person I know, so I don't know why anyone wouldn't forgive you." I pulled her closer to me,

"I'm depressed. Stop sweet talking me." she said as she smiled a little and I knew my job was done.

"That would be why I am." I chuckled, stroking her back again.

We just sat there, for the next hour we simply sat there in silence, she just cuddled up to me, in fact I think for a time she fell asleep, but I didn't care. As long as she felt safe and was feeling better I didn't mind the silence. When she decided it was time to leave, I knew what I had to do.

I walked to my brothers room. Miley didn't want me to do this. But she was so upset that I had to.

"Joe, you have to talk to Demi." I said walking in. He looked at me, shaking his head. "I know you don't agree, but you have no idea how sorry Miley is. She came to me sobbing just then, and you know how much she hates people seeing her cry. If that isn't showing that she is sorry, then I don't know what she has to do to show it."

He bit his bottom lip. "Nick, I want to, I mean Miley's my little sis, I hate seeing her upset. But this is between them, not us."

"Demi has proven her point now, okay? Miley was at her breaking point. You know that if I thought Miley could handle this I wouldn't ask you, but she can't handle it anymore."

"Miley was at her breaking point?"

I nodded. "She wouldn't stop sobbing, we just sat there for an hour in silence, while she hugged me calming down. I felt useless, I couldn't do anything to help her."

"You know that just sitting there with her will have helped her. But okay, I'll talk to her. But I don't like meddling."

I nodded, I didn't think I could ever really approve of Demi as a friend again after she hurt Miley so bad, but for Miley's sake I had to try everything and I had to pray that this would turn out okay.


	34. Chapter 34

**Miley's POV.**

"C'mon, Let's go." Nick said walking in to my room. I groaned. Rolling over so I was facing away from him.

"I have the best date in the whole wide world planned." he said.

"Really?" I asked, but keeping my eyes closed. "But can we postpone it? I'm tired." I complained, I really don't know why I wasn't up already, I mean this was Nick.

"Miley, if you don't get your butt out of bed in the next two seconds I will carry you and you can go on our date in your PJ's." he said.

I rolled my eyes, he wouldn't would he. Than I felt him grab my waist. Oh god, he was serious.

I shot my eyes open. "Wait! Okay. I'll change."

"Too late."

"Nick! I'll be super quick."

"I warned you." he told me.

"Five minutes."

He rose an eyebrow. "You can never get ready in that amount of time."

"I can. I promise."

"You better hurry, I'm timing you."

I jumped up, and ran into my closet, grabbing jeans and a t-shirt and throwing them on, I threw a bit of mascara on, threw my hair in a pony tail and ran downstairs shouting goodbye.

"Ready!" I said as I jumped in the car.

"You know, I am actually really impressed, that only took you three and a half minutes."

"Thank you." I smiled, "Where we going?"

"Jet skiing." he told me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. You loved it when we went in Tybee and you were so down last night that I thought you would enjoy it."

"Really? Your being serious?"

"Yeah. You were so down yesterday and I thought this would pick you up." he smiled.

I smiled back, hugging him. "I knew, there was a reason I picked you!"

He laughed, shaking his head. "As I said, I thought you could use this. Plus it makes me the best boyfriend in the world, so…"

I rolled my eyes. "You're already the best boyfriend in the world. After last night, no one will be stealing the spot from you for awhile."

He took one hand off the wheel to hold mine. "She'll get over it."

I stayed silent, looking out of the window, Demi was my best-friend, so I knew here better than he did and I that she wouldn't be moving on anytime soon.

"So how did you get our parents to agree on this?"

"Well, I talked them, and they decided that we didn't need restrictions anymore. And the jet-skiing well your mom isn't to amused so don't do anything stupid and well your dad didn't seem to mind."

I smirked. "So don't do anything stupid, so like don't go flying around a lake at silly speeds."

"You have me to protect you."

"You to protect me?" she asked looking at me sceptically.

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you protect me from falling in love with you."

He chuckled "Now, Princess," he said in a sure tone. "I'm pretty sure, that if you thought it was a stupid thing to fall for me, then I think you would be with Demi now."

"True." I said quietly.

He looked at me with regretful eyes. "Too soon?"

"Yeah, a little."

He sighed. "Sorry, but, if it makes you feel any better, you should know. I'm your number one fan, I'll always love you the most."

"I'll make sure to tell the press that."

"I think you should."

"You would get so mocked for saying that."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't by you." I stayed silent knowing he was telling the truth. "C'mon," he parked the car

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, come one." I said grabbing his hand as he lead me to the pier.

I had a huge smile on my face. He had less than twelve hours to plan the perfect date, and he did it. I would've been game for a movie day, or just being with him, but I should've known that Nick would out do that. He was way more than I deserved. I guess that's why I love him so much. I always and I always will.

**Nick's POV.**

I looked over at Miley as we got in the car. She looked so happy, happier than I had seen in here in a while, and considering how she was last night I was very proud of myself. She had the pictures of up on the jet skies in her hands, and I swear she was smiling more every time she looked at them.

"So, what next?" she asked.

"I want to say I am going to take you out to dinner, but I have a concert tonight, and sound check start in 30 minutes. I don't think they would be happy if I missed it." I bit my lip, not wanting to see her reaction, but surprisingly, her eyes widened and lit up.

"Really?" she asked enthusiastically. "Where?"

"Staples Centre."

She looked out the window. "Erm, Nick you are going the wrong way, the staples centre is in that direction." She said pointing the opposite direction.

"I thought I would take you home."

"Why?" she asked, looking at me. "I want to come with you." She begged, one more line from me and then the puppy dog eyes would make an appearance.

"Mi, Demi will be there."

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, did I know her well or what "So? Nicky, Please? I'll avoid her. I promise."

"Fine," I said giving in, I couldn't resist those eyes. "But I'm telling you one tear and we're gone."

"Deal, I'm so excited! I haven't seen you perform in ages."

"Yeah, I remember, well this time you get complete access."

"Huh? To your tongue? I thought we were talking about your singing."

I smirked.

"If that's what you want."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I want."

"Only mine?" I asked.

"Well, you are into threesomes I'll deal."

I shook my head, laughing. I had absolutely no idea how she managed to come up with them witty comments. But she did and I was glad that I picked her, she made my life a lot more interesting.

I turned into the parking lot, through my car into a space and jumped out, Miley clicked on and grabbed the pictures before jumping out and grabbing my hand.

"Nicky, Hannah, its so nice to finally see you again." Joe said in a posh accent.

"Hey Joey, we nice to see you too." Miley shot back, before turning to me. "Go and get ready. I'll go talk to your bros."

I nodded, as I watched her get the pictures out.

"You will never guess what I did today?" she said loudly.

I walked back out of my dressing room and Miley ran up to me giving me a big hug.

"They're very impressed with you." she whispered in my ear.

I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "I'm pretty impressed with myself to be honest."

"You took her jet skiing?" Kevin asked as he walked over. At first I was worried but I could see that he had moved on, he was no longer mad.

"Yeah Nicky," Joe said ruffling my hair. "How the hell to we compete with that?"

Dani walked over with Demi then. Please, for once, let Demi keep her mouth shut, Miley was actually happy, and I didn't want her messing that up.

Miley smiled walking over to Dani.

"Look what I did today."

I swear she was a five year old at hear. Dani grabbed the picture and looked at in in disbelief.

"That is so photoshopped. Nick? On a jet ski, not possible."

"No, seriously. It's true, we literally just got back." Miley told her. Dani looked at Kevin, trying to figure out the truth. "It was so much fun." Miley continued.

Dani grinned. "Kev, you really gotta step up your game. Your little brother is beating you hands down." She handed them towards Demi. "Here, you wanna look?"

My eyes widened and then I shot them to Kevin. Why would she offer the pictures to Demi? Had Kev not told his wife about what was going on?

"I'm good," she said.

Dani shrugged, as she handed the pictures back to Miley, who gave them to me.

"What, you two aren't going to squeal and hug?" Dani asked raising an eyebrow, as she pointed between Miley and Demi. I shot another look at Kevin. This was the reason I kept Miley informed in the latest drama.

"They aren't exactly on good terms right now," Kevin murmured to Dani.

"Oh." Dani's eyes widened as she looked at Miley apologetically. It definitely wasn't hidden that Miley was very sensitive, even though she never showed it.

"It's fine, don't worry." Miley forced a smile. Demi then got dragged to stage.

"I'm so sorry about that," Dani said to Miley. "I really didn't know. I mean you didn't argue when you saw one another, so…"

"Yeah, at least they can be civil, unlike when some people fight." Joe smirked, as Miley leaned farther into me, embarrassed. The worse thing was that we couldn't even defend ourselves.

"I agree. I hate being in the room when you two are fighting." Dani said.

"Yeah, but at least we get over it." Miley pointed out.

Joe looked at Miley, surprised by her comment. "You honestly believe that you and Demi won't move on?"

She nodded her head. "She wasn't even this mad at Selena last year Joe. Do you not understand how mad that must make her? She hates me, Joe!"

"She's just disappointed, Mi."

"Really, Joe, she mad me choice between her and Nick, ended our friendship and called me a slut."

"Okay, I'll admit she's a little bitter too."

She snorted, walking off towards the stage with Dani, I followed with my brothers close behind. Dani gave her a small hug, smiling a bit.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered. I could just hear what they were saying. "I just wish that she would understand. I can't let him go, he has been my everything for so long…"

"I know what love feels like," she assured Miley and I had to smile at their friendship. Even in 2008 when everyone else got on Miley's bad side, Dani was the person who held us all together. She had never left Miley, she always had a soft spot for her. A part of me knew, that she would always like Miley, that little more than the rest of our girlfriends.

"She'll be alright, Nick," Joe said, shoving me gently. "Stop worrying."

"She's just so good at hiding her emotions, behind that smile that she puts on, I'm afraid that if I look away she'll become unreadable."

"Nick, she'll always come to you. I admit maybe not right away, but you'll always be that first person that she'd go to." Kevin said.

"I just worry. That's all."

They both nodded, not really knowing what to say. There was something that made our relationship different. There was something there that held us together that little bit stronger. There was something made us that couple that everyone wanted to be. There was something that made us the couple from a fairytale.

At most of the time, I couldn't be happier about that. But there were times, that it made our relationship so much harder. The fact of how strong we were, how comfortable we were enabled us to have a go at each other and not care, and that was something that we really did take for granted sometimes. I knew Miley better than Kevin knew Danielle and they were married.

"Jonas, on in two."

I nodded, walking up to give Miley a quick kiss.

"Good luck." she whispered in my ear.

I smiled, squeezing her waist, which made her jump, I chuckled as I walked off towards my entrance to the stage.

"Superstar," she called after me. I turned around to see smiling. "I almost forgot; I love you."

"I love you too." I told her and at that moment, things couldn't have gotten more perfect. I knew the girl of my dreams was watching me, believing in me, and there were plenty of fans out in front of me, cheering my name.

I couldn't fell any better, but then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Demi walking up to Miley. Miley still gave her all the respect in the world even after everything. My heart began to race as I watched them walk away, I looked at Joe frantically. That isn't good. Joe calmly walked over to my side still singing.

'What I've got,' he sang. "You said you wanted them to work things out," he said covering the mic.

'It's too late to pretend,

You know me better than I know myself,

Don't take my heart and out it on a shelf.' I sang. "So I told Demi to give her a chance." Joe finished, before walking back to centre stage. Leaving me to finish the chorus, I looked over to Dani. "Dressing room," she mouthed.

The dressing room was a place two people went when they were yelling at each other or telling secrets, not when becoming friends again. They would end up screaming at each other. Demi would make her cry, Miley would need me in the middle of the concert and I wouldn't hesitate before running off stage.

I took a deep breath, I had no idea where they were or what they were talking about. And I had no idea if Miley was okay or not. This would be a long concert.


	35. Chapter 35

**Miley's POV.**

Demi shut the door to her dressing room before looking directly at me. Usually this would have been fine nut right now it was just plain awkward.

"So…What did you want to talk about?" I finally asked. I was actually scared to talk I felt like I didn't belong here anymore.

"I don't want our friendship to be over Miley."

I shrugged. I had nothing else to say to her, shed had her go at me. Yes I missed her, but that didn't matter anymore. There was nothing holding us together, that small chance of us ever being friends again was destroyed when she screamed at me. That moment when she made me choose between her and Nick, that was when I realised I was better off without her she had completely over reacted it wasn't like I had kept it from her.

"I don't understand," she told me softly. I looked in her eyes to see nothing but honesty. "How could you go back to him, how you could hurt Selena that way."

I answered simply. "Because I love him."

She shook her head. "I'm just trying to think what would make it all worth the drama and anger."

"Nick's worth it, when he came to my house this morning things like that make it worth it. He did something that he never wanted to do all because I was upset, that makes everything worthwhile. The way we just understand one another… that's what makes it all worth it, he's the last thing I'd give up."

Demi nodded, however I knew inside that she didn't understand, I mean I didn't understand how Nick and I worked. We were two completely different people in every which way possible, but we just got one another and we fell in love. I didn't know how or why it happened.

"You really love him?" she said softly, surprising me.

"I always have."

"Then I need to know why you love him…and then…maybe then…I'll understand all this."

"Okay…I'll do that, I'll make you a list and give it to you." I promised.

I walked back to the side of the stage watching his eyes light up as he saw me approach I gave him a smile and a little thumbs up to let him know that I was okay.

"You did great." I told him, giving him a huge hug.

"That's because you were here, Princess. I always perform at my best when you are here."

Princess… I added that to the list, the way he always called me Princess even when I was no where close, he treated me like one, made me feel like one. This list would be easy, Nick was easy to love.

**Nick's POV.**

"So, what did Demi want?" I asked trying to act casual. I didn't want them to be friends again. Demi was being a bitch and Miley deserved someone better than that.

"She wants me to tell her why I love you, in order for her to understand so I am gonna write her a list. She said that than she would forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

She sighed "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really…" she crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't a girl. We hold grudges and start fights."

I smirked, leaning into the table. "I've noticed."

She glared at me. "Well if you don't like fights you could go back to Selena."

"Yeah, but I'd rather you." I smiled.

"It's just hard with Demi and all."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but it hasn't managed to tear us apart yet, and that has to count for something right?"

"It just means we're perfect for each other." she grinned at me.

I laughed. "I suppose it does."

"Do you think I should make this list to give it to her?"

"That depends on how badly you want to be friends again?"

"Badly, she's my best-friend."

I sighed. I couldn't and wouldn't be the one to tell her she could do better than Demi.

"Well she obviously means a lot to you…so I'd go for it."

"I just want things to go back to normal?" she told me.

"Normal?" I asked confused.

"Yeah back to how it was before our parents found out. When it was perfect."

I chuckled. "Mi, this is normal, the perfect part? Now that was the fairytale."

"You're my Prince Charming," she told me as if I didn't know. She published it in her autobiography for crying out loud. "We are our own fairytale…and you know you cant diagree because we both know I'm always right."

I rose my eyebrow at her but her expression remained constant.

"Everyone knows we're meant to be, Nicky, after all we are inseparable."


	36. Chapter 36

**Miley.**

"What the hell?….Miley?" Nick spat.

"I can't sleep." I explained, putting on a baby voice.

"I can , well I was until someone decided to call me at three in the morning."

"Help me sleep….pwease."

"I can't. I'm too tired."

"Jeez, you're nangy." I mumbled.

He sighed, "Fine. Close your eyes."

"Okay." I told him.

"Now think of why you love me."

My eyes shot open I jumped up. "Argh you've given me something to do!"

"What-wait doesn't matter…..Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah. Sorry for calling you."

"I'm used to it you always do crazy things…but I love you for it."

"I love you too." I told him.

"Goodnight, Mi."

"No! Wait!" I shouted quickly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being you, your so easy to write about."

I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "And thank you for being such a high-maintenance girlfriend."

I smiled. "Its my pleasure Nicky."

"Now can I sleep…" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for answering."

"You know I always will Miley." he said.

"Night, Nicky."

"Night, Princess. I love you."

"Love you too."

I smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and beginning to write the reasons down. I started with the most important one.

He's always been there.

I can call him at ridiculous times and he actually answers.

He's the one person who always understands me.

He's adorable :)

He plans the best dates.

He knows exactly how to annoy me but he also knows exactly how to cheer me up.

He gives the best advice ever.

Never ever takes me for granted.

He's loved me for five years now and we're still going strong.

I kept writing them, it was just so easy. I wrote until a literally couldn't physically write any longer. I knew that Demi didn't really want this list but it was tough she asked for it so she was getting it. I then started to re-read…trying to pick out my favourite. For example, _The way we can have a fight and the next second everything's perfect _or_ He looks at me as if I'm perfect, when we both know I'm _not. However my favourite one had to be number 51_The way he always calls me Princess._ I never understood that nickname, I mean I was far from a princess, yet he always called me it.

Hmmm, now how to get this to Demi, I glanced at the clock to see that it was now 5:30, well I'd given him 2 and a half hours longer sleep.

"Miley," he greeted me, cheerfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure to getting not one, but two calls in the dead of the night?"

"You have a brilliant girlfriend." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I know, good thing she's not clingy, right?" his sarcastic side coming out, well it was good to know that even at 5:30 he didn't lose his wit.

"How do I get the list to Demi?"

"Joe will give it to her. Leave it on your dresser and I'll grab it and give it him to give her, now Miley, you really need to get some sleep."

"I will, Nick. I'm not even that tired."

"Miley," he started with his firm voice. I sighed. "Put the list on the dresser by your door. Now, go back to your bed," he instructed, treating me like a kid. I always listened to him, though. "Lie down and close your eyes. I am gonna stay on the line until I am certain that you are doing this."

I fake gasped "You don't trust me?"

"When it comes to sleeping…..definitely not."

I huffed, lying down and closing my eyes. I actually was tired, however I would never admit that to Nick. "I'm bored."

"No talking. Sleep."

"But Nick-"

"Shh."

"It's important."

"Miley?"

"I can't sleep." I stated, finding it rather funny.

He didn't even reply straight away. "You done now?" he asked bluntly.

"No."

"Sleep. Now. Miley." he said in his stern voice.

I sat up. "But I'm not tired. And anyway it's my life, why do you care if I get some sleep?" I was so exhausted, but this was just too fun.

He laughed. "You evidently need someone to look after you and I guess I decided that that someone is me."

"Actually Nicky, I think you'll find I decided that…after all I was the one who called you?"

"You are such a pain in the backside, you know?"

"That's why you're so amazing. You put up with me," I told him sarcastically.

He laughed. "Lie down?"

"I am."

"_Miley_." He said and I could just him raising his eyebrow at me.

"Fine!" I shifted so I was lying down again. "Now I am."

"Okay, now you and I both know that you're tired, so no more talking. You are going to sleep, you got that?"

"Wait," I protested.

He groaned. "Last words, Cyrus. "

"I love you."

I felt him smile. "I love you too, Princess."

"Why do you always call me Princess?"

"No. Sleep."

"Please."

"Goodnight, _Princess_." he said. Then, as if it was the easiest thing in the world he didn't say a word for the rest of the night despite my many attempts to get him to. He didn't hang up, though, he kept his word and stayed on the line until I had fallen asleep.

In that moment I smiled, I didn't tell him too often and I probably should, but he really was the best boyfriend I could ask for. There was noone else I could call once let alone twice in the night at completely unreasonable times and they would answer. But I only needed Nicky…I was happy with having only him on that list.

**Nick.**

God was I tired, I was holding back yawns after being waken up no not once but twice by my thoughtful girlfriend. The producers certainly didn't look to thrilled then again they knew Miley, the second I explain as to why I was so tired they praised me for putting up with her, they knew how she could be a handful.

"Is she any less energetic than she was a few years ago?" Joe asked.

"Wishful thinking Joe...if anything she's more energetic than ever."

Joe chuckled and said before walking off still chuckling to himself. "Well rather you than me bro."

I was about to walk in when I heard Miley talking to someone, I then realised that that someone was Demi. Demi was actually there, I knew better than anyone if I was to walk in now Miley would kill me. Also if Demi wasn't being civil I would have to say something, I knew Miley would, but Demi….I wasn't to sure. The door was slightly ajar and so I peeked through so I could watch the exchange.

"I, umm, got this," Demi said awkwardly holding up a stack of papers. My eyes widened. Miley came up with that huge stack. WOW!

"Oh, cool." Miley said I a matter of fact tone.

"I'm really sorry, Miley" Demi told her guilt evident in her voice. "I never should have gotten mad. You're my best friend and I should have known that unless you really loved one another you wouldn't have done this."

"Yeah, considering you were my best friend you really should've," Miley told her. But wait I could hear in her voice she was the one that was mad. From what I could tell Demi hadn't picked up on it…after all Miley was an actress and was hiding the bitterness between the innocent face and even voice, but if you really listened close enough you could her and Demi was definitely not forgiven.

"We cool?" Demi asked, anticipating a good reaction from Miley.

"You know," Miley started, that singsong ring in her voice. The voice she always used when she was about to set someone straight. I bit my lip, Demi knew her well enough to realise that Miley was definitely pissed off. "While I made that list, something occurred to me, I realized that I wasn't doing any of this for you, I wasn't doing this because I wanted my best friend back, I was doing this to prove to myself that my best friend was wrong," She paused thinking carefully, it seemed as though she was phrasing something in her head. "I did it to make you realize that you're wrong, and honestly, it made myself realize that I don't think I want to deal with you anymore. Because you're not worth."

"What?" Demi spat. "Miley-"

"No Demi. Do you even remember these past few weeks?" She asked, her voice rising. It was getting to the point where I would know it was time to shut up. "You called me a slut. You told me I didn't know Nick. You were willing to-"

Then again, no one knew Miley as well as I did. Which is why she decided to keep talking, bad idea, made even worse by not only did she keep talking, she actually interrupted her. I shook my head, oh Miley was going to be pissed off now. Miley didn't like being interrupted when she was in the middle of a speech. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it, I was just mad at you and-"

"You were a bitch, Demi. I'm not going to sugar coat it. And right now, even though Nick hasn't actually said it, I know that the only reason he was so supportive of me writing that letter and explaining myself to you is because it's obvious that you hurt me and he doesn't want to see me hurt."

"I didn't mean for it to hurt you."

"Yes you did Demi. If you didn't mean for it to hurt me…you wouldn't have said it in the first place."

"Miley-"

"Just leave."

"But-"

"Look," she said, calmly. "You said, that if I walked out of your room that day then I wouldn't be coming back," She was talking to her softly, using her mature voice. The one when she acted grown up and like she could handle everything perfectly. I knew better than to believe it. "I didn't realize it then, but I do now…I didn't want to come back."

"So, is this it then?" Demi asked, staring at Miley.

Miley's voice came out with not an once of emotion. "If you want it to be."

"You know I don't," she hissed. "I'm telling you, that I don't want this to be it. You know that."

"Actually, I don't anymore," She shot one of her witty comebacks back. She'd been holding all of them in but Demi has pushed her and Demi deserved them all and I knew if this was conversation was to continue she'd be getting a hell of a lot more.

"This isn't my fault," she told Miley. Sounding like she was trying harder to convince herself, never mind Miley.

"I just can't believe you would doubt my relationship with Nick, you WAS my best friend I expected you to be the supportive one."

"I didn't doubt you, I was just-" she protested not having an ending to that sentence.

"Exactly." Miley said. "You doubted us from the second you found out, you get mad and got worse then realised that you where wrong and now your trying to dig your way out of the massive hole you created." Miley stated, crossing her arms. "This time it's time for you to prove yourself, because I don't feel bad about my relationship with Nick. So you've got your shovel…keep digging." That was my Miley, as sarcastic as ever.

"If it makes a difference, I'm truly sorry."

Miley hesitated and for a second I thought she was reconsidering things. "I'll see you around, Demi."

I heard footsteps and then her other door shut. Miley had really just ended it.

She sighed louder than ever and I knew that even jetskiing couldn't relieve her from the stress she had on her.

"I hope you enjoyed the show Nick?" Her voice was bitter and sarcastic. I knew better than to act as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Princess." I told her as I walked into her room.

"Nick, stop. We both know you're happy."

I went and sat next to her, talking her hands in mine. "Mi, I'm not happy, I could never be happy when your this upset, sure I wouldn't be thrilled if you to where best friends again, but sweetie I would stand behind your decision and if you where happy then id be happy." I looked into her eyes, searching. "You okay?" She immediately began playing with my fingers telling me she was about to lie.

She nodded. "I'm fine." I raised my eyebrows at her. "I've told you Nicky, I'd pick you over her any day."

"No one's asking you to choose, Mi."

She looked up to me. "You may not be asking, but she already has. Its not my fault she isn't happy with my decision."

"Don't make fun of me for saying this, but you've grown up a lot this past year."

She moved, looking up at me and giving me her world famous smile. I made her give out that rare smile that I honestly was beginning to think was slowly disappearing. "Really?"

"Yeah. Last year we both know you wouldn't have handled this situation so well."

"Last year I was fighting with you, Nicky our fights are a lot different." She said crossing her arms. My Miley stubborn as always. But I wouldn't change her for the world.

"Last year, whether it was with me or not, you would have at hinted at it in an interview, made a comment at a concert, somehow you would've made it public, this year you didn't."

"I guess your maturity is finally rubbing off on me."

I laughed, shaking my head and pulling her closer. "I'm glad you chose me, Miles. The only reason I didn't think that you should forgive Demi was because I know you can do better than her."

"I have you. That's enough for me," she murmured, drawing circles on my arm. "Hey, you wanna see the list I made? You'll like it. Ooo but it might give you an ego. Oh, wait. You already have one."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Always the tease." I said as she smiled victoriously at me. "Let's see," I smiled, her smile was infectious, when she smiled you couldn't help but smile back.

I read through the list and I knew in an instant that I had chosen the right girl. She was the person I could spend every day of my life with and I would never get bored of her. I was the luckiest guy alive and I wouldn't change that. She was perfect.


End file.
